Star Wars: The Jedi Wars: Episode 2
by Jetplague
Summary: Battle For The Jedi Order - Padawan Yoda and his Jedi Master Jin Wan So'bal continue to fight Oberon Sa Hee and his rebellious faction of Jedi Knights. With the war occupying the Jedi Order, The Sith plan for their next attack and create an alliance with
1. Default Chapter

STAR WARS: The Jedi Wars

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

EPISODE II:

BATTLE FOR THE JEDI ORDER

The Republic Senate is becoming increasingly aware of inner Jedi conflict as rumors of witnessed battles come to surface. The rebellion has begun to move in remote locations throughout the galaxy, as the Jedi continue their civil war and now attract attention outside the various temples and training camps. The conflict had remained secret at first, trying to keep the public unaware of any trouble within the Order, but now the battle is getting so out of control that it is also happening on Republic worlds where many have seen the struggle openly. The Jedi Council is now summoned to make an appearance before members of the senate committee as they begin a full inquest into their recent behavior.

Meanwhile, Jedi Master Jin Wan So'bal and his young Padawan learner, Yoda, are sent out with the other Jedi Knights loyal to the Council and trying to restore balance to the troubled Order. So'bal and Yoda are constantly chasing Oberon Sa'hee, leader of the Jedi Rebellion, as they scour every Jedi location to find him and stop his followers from sending the entire Republic into a massive galactic war.

Meanwhile, Darth Bane and the remaining Sith have continued to watch this battle from a safe distance and prepare to make their move against the weakened Jedi Order…

A ship warps out of the star filled darkness of space and approaches a larger ship completely tinted in black. The lower side of the massive slow moving vessel opens a landing bay door as the smaller dark grey ship enters inside of it and rests on the yellow markings of where it is to land. As the door closes and the air pressure returns to normal inside the large bay, the small craft opens its door ramp just as a few creatures approach it with various weapons. Leading the group of armored aliens is a middle aged looking Caucasian human man, his neat appearance and stylish blue suit gives him an air of great wealth about him. As he stands at the foot of the ramp, which finally opens completely, a dark robed individual walks down with similar dressed figure and greets the man who bows to their presence.

"Welcome my lords, it is an honor to have you on our ship." The well-dressed man says as he bows.

"Rise my friend." The old sounding male voice says from under the black hood. "Do not be so formal on our account. It is we who are honored by you and those who wish to help us in our cause."

"Yes my lord." The man smiles. "All is prepared for the meeting. Though I don't think there has been such an event since the last time this was attempted."

They continue to walk away from the ship and as the well groomed man follows the leading robed figure, he notices the twisted black cane tapping on the ground as he walks beside him and looks up at the hooded figure.

"The Black Sun is grateful for this chance to work with you, but given your proposal and your obvious nature, my employers are a bit nervous about the risks."

Turning to look at him, Darth Bane now shows his wrinkled old red face and deadly eyes with a scowl that would make anyone recoil in fear.

"Risks do not concern me. And your employers should be thankful I did not go to one of their competitors to arrange this meeting. Do you not agree?"

The suited man nodded in fear and simply grinned. "As I said…we are grateful for this chance to work with you. Please, forgive me for even mentioning it."

Bane snickered at the man's obvious cowardness and looked over to his fellow Sith traveler.

"How I do admire the weak minded…they are so easy to control. Come Lord Gaul…we must prepare for when the others arrive."

"Master, I do wish you would reconsider this course of action." Gaul now speaks. "We cannot trust this criminal syndicate to help us. How do we know they won't just turn around and expose us to the Jedi?"

"Have faith in the power of the Darkside my friend." Bane sighs. "The Black Sun is corrupt and greedy…without the Jedi in their way, they can continue their criminal activities and expand their empire. They will do whatever it takes to have them removed from the Republic, even if that means agreeing to do business with us. They didn't know we had survived for so long, that it was with our influence that many of them became so powerful in the galaxy. Many of those of whom now must come together and repay the Sith for all they've done for them. And so they shall. This gathering of the various leaders is all part of my plan…you will see."

"I urge caution my Master." Gaul says as he stares at the man walking beside them and slightly eavesdropping. "Some have grown too rich and too powerful from our help…they may try to reverse the tables and end up betraying us."

"Nonsense." Bane scoffs. "I sense no danger from the likes of the members of The Black Sun, their minds are focus on money and other foolish matters. They will only be too happy to join with us in the fall of the Jedi. Their war is proceeding as I have foreseen, the Order will shatter to pieces and we will have our chance to wipe them out forever."

The old man's laughter echoes through the landing bay as they all walk out and head inward to the ship.

••••••••••••••••••••

A group of five red and white small fighter ships zoom towards a blue-green planet and descend into its atmosphere. As they break through the dense clouds, they continue on towards a forest area that has a massive Jedi Temple sitting in the middle of the wooded area. A landing pad stretches out from the large structure, big enough for all five ships to sit upon as they land. Retracting back inside, the various pilots step out of the crafts and walk inside. Each one is dressed in a brown robe, with sand colored garments and Earth toned apparel. As massive door of the Temple closes, three similar dressed individuals meet the group of five.

"Welcome to Corellia Master Jin Wan So'bal." The leading Jedi bowed as he greeted the five. "We are honored by your visit to this temple."

Jin Wan So'bal removed his hood and smiled. Having aged a few more years, the facial hair he now bore in the form of a mustache and beard had given him a wiser look. His hair had grown longer and now is pulled back in the form of a ponytail as it keeps his appearance looking neat.

"Thank you Meril Suakat, we are very weary from the long travel, it has been sometime since any of us had some sleep, may we stay awhile before we continue on to Courscant?"

The man bows again. "Of course Master So'bal."

As the other four Jedi remove their hoods, the smallest member takes his off and looks up at the man in a beaming smile.

"Ask may I?" The green skinned youth speaks. "Managing with the war are you?"

The man notices the creature and recognizes him by reputation.

"Padawan Yoda…I'm glad to see Jin Wan hasn't rid you of his training yet. We've heard of your great success in discovering the various hidden rebels among the Jedi, even the discovery of Oberon as their leader. But do not worry about such things here, the conflict here is non-existent. I assure you we are safe…all Jedi in this temple are loyal to the Order to which they've come to serve."

Yoda nods at Jin Wan as he looks down and gives him a similar acknowledgement.

"We are glad to hear of it. But I must confess…the unrest we've seen in other Jedi temples must be in this one as well. Oberon has been rather busy making sure that every Jedi camp has some of his followers placed deep within each one."

Suakat looks at them both and gives a simple frown and a shake of his head.

"I've not had any trouble here Master So'bal I assure you, Oberon's followers have not reached this temple at all. I personally made sure that."

"I see…" Jin Wan says as he strokes his beard. "Then tell me Suakat, why is it that you are blocking your thoughts to Yoda here."

The temple resident paused as he heard So'bal utter that, taking a glance down at Yoda he could see the boy peering at him as if to scan his thoughts.

"I…I don't know what you mean?" He nervously muttered.

So'bal raised his eyes at him slowly again and stared at the man with intensity.

"I think you do…where is Oberon? Where are you hiding him?"

As Suakat stood there with sweat forming on his brow, the two Jedi knights beside him quickly switched on their lightsabers and placed themselves between Suakat and Jin Wan.

"Revealed your thoughts are…" Yoda says. "See through you I can."

"Oberon…tell me where he is!" Jin Wan screamed as his voice echoed throughout the large landing bay.

Suakat nervously smiled and began taking steps away from them all.

"There is only one Force…Oberon's new order will be the true path for all Jedi!"

Jin Wan, Yoda and the other remaining Jedi behind him quickly switched on their swords and prepared themselves for a duel.

"Come back here Suakat! Don't follow Oberon into the darkness…his way will only destroy us all!"

Meril Suakat quickly fled the scene and ran out of the landing area, as So'bal and the others tried to follow him, the two Jedi blocking their way began attacking them all. The five Jedi defended themselves from two attackers as they skillfully managed to keep them all occupied while Suakat escaped. Yoda slip passed the fighting group and began to run after the traitor. Jin Wan and the other Jedi continued to fight as they tried to out maneuver the two rebellious Jedi. Using the Force, So'bal managed to push the attackers away and made them crash against a couple of fighter ships a few feet away. The thrust against them was so strong that it knocked the two men unconscious and slumped on the ground defeated.

"Quickly, we must find Oberon!" Jin Wan says to his fellow knights.

The three creatures were all different in appearance and of varied species. One had dark eyes and tendrils on his head, another was female and dark green in skin tone and the other member had a squid-like head. Together they ran off with Master Jin Wan So'bal as they tried to catch up with Yoda.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sitting in a room deep within the temple, Oberon Sa'hee, the old camel-faced former Jedi Master listened to a hologram communication of figure dressed all in white and wearing a similar mask that many of his followers usually wear.

"Something must be done about this Master Oberon." The flickering image spoke in a deep male voice. "Our brothers and sisters are being discovered far too often and the loyal Jedi of the Council are managing to contain us from the other Jedi."

"Forgive me my Master." Oberon says closing his eyes in shame. "The war has been progressing slower that I thought. But So'bal and his young Padawan seem to know how to see past my students minds and locate our group far too fast."

"Yoda…yes we know of him." The white-cloaked figure says as it slightly flickers as it mentions the young Padawan's name. "A powerful boy steeped in the will of the Force, he seems to be the key to locating our Order. Something must be done about him…"

Oberon opens his eyes with a questionable look. "What would you have me do my Master? Yoda grows stronger in the Force day by day…I can sense it every time our paths cross."

The masked individual tilts his head down to Oberon and almost seems like he's looking directly at him.

"Then perhaps you need to find a way to eliminate him before our Order becomes extinct."

"What?" Oberon gasps in horror. "You want me to kill the child? I…I…cannot my Master…."

The white robed man folds his arms over one another and gives a disappointed sigh.

"You must. Or this rebellion is sure to die…and the new order will never succeed. Is that what you want Oberon Sa'hee?"

"No…" The elderly camel faced man breathes. "Our new Order must happen. I shall do as you command my Master."

"May the force be with you Oberon."

"And you my Master…and you."

The image flickers off and Oberon rises out of his seat as he thinks of the terrible deed he must do. Suddenly the door behind him slides open and Meril Suakat runs in shouting at the former Jedi Master.

"Oberon! Oberon!"

"What is it Suakat? Calm yourself."

"Master…So'bal has come…and the Padawan!"

Oberon sneers as he hears this and quickly runs out of the room with Suakat, they dash down the halls of the temple and look for a new route to avoid the approaching Jedi Knights.

As the Knights scramble about the temple looking for Oberon, Yoda runs into a group of young Padawan students on their way to classes and pauses to talk to them all.

"Greetings fellow Padawans." Yoda smiles as he also tries to catch his breath. "Seen you have, Master Suakat?"

The children nod negatively in their reply. But one child among them, a boy with a norrow shaped human head steps out of the crowd and recognizes the green Padawan.

"Are you….are you Yoda?" The boy ask inquizitivly.

"I am he." Yoda bows. "How do you come to know me by name?"

The narrow headed boy smiles with delight and bows to him. "We've heard so much about you Yoda. Talk is everywhere in the temple about the Padawan of Jin Wan So'bal. We all think very highly of you. My name is Tahl, Vassul Tahl."

"Heard of the conflict have you between the Jedi?" Yoda inquires.

"We've heard nothing but about the conflict." Tahl says. "Our Jedi instructors have been warning us about for a few years now. Those that spoke to us about it seem to have been mysteriously transferred or disappeared. Most of us have become worried about what our new instructors are teaching lately. Some have been teaching us…new things…things I didn't think Jedi were supposed to do."

"Such as?" Yoda again inquires.

"Well…that we should embrace the Darkside, that the evil once there is now subdued. That the good and the evil should be made one and therefore make us stronger in the Force. To use our powers to control the fate of the galaxy."

Yoda sighs and shakes his head, its obvious Oberon's followers have been influencing the younger children in their trainning, it disgusts him to no end that any Jedi would do so. If it hadn't been for his Master instructing him from the very beginning, perhaps he too would have been instructed in a similar fashion and become a rogue Jedi of Oberon's order.

"Listen to those teachings you must not." Yoda says as he looks at them all. "Corrupt are those Jedi who teach it. Destroy the Jedi Council they are trying to do…listen to the will of the Force you must, with your feelings you need to stretch out with and hear the wisdom from within. My master shown me the way to listen he has, clearer mind have I from doing just that."

"So'bal is a wise Master, you are lucky to be trained by him. If his way has helped you to see clearer, then we shall try that also." Tahl says as he looks at the other children. "Come on guys, lets give that a shot…if Yoda can do it, so can we."

The children look at each other and begin closing their eyes, Tahl even closes his eyes as well and begins to smile as he realizes that Yoda was right. Hearing the Force seemed augmented with Yoda around, they could literally feel it in everything around them. As Tahl and the other opened their eyes, they all had a blank expression as they sensed the evil that was in their temple.

"Oberon…and others…they are here. They've been clouding our minds. I see it…like a wall surrounding us. I'm still not strong enough to see past it…but I feel it there nonetheless."

Yoda nods as he sees the understanding coming into their faces.

"Join us you must, stop those from subverting the Force and causing chaos amongst the Jedi. Come with me you will…to stop Oberon's escape."

Tahl and the others nod in agreement and follow the small green Padawan as he continues the search in the temple.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jin Wan and the other Knights run from room to room searching for Oberon and Suakat, the various Jedi who seem surprised by their presence watch them with great curiousity. None seem to be aware that there is evil among them and rather then ask questions or get in Jin Wan's way, they stand aside and allow him to move through freely.

"Blast it all…where is Yoda?" So'bal grumbled. "We need him to narrow the search."

"Master So'bal." One of the three Jedi with him says. "Shouldn't we keep an eye on the landing bay? It would seem most logical that they'd return to steal a ship and escape."

Jin Wan stopped running around for a second to talk to the questioning Jedi Knight. The Squid like creature stopped in his tracks as the Jedi Master stroked his beard in thought and answered him.

"If this were any other…I'd say that would be the prudent call. But somehow I have a feeling that Oberon wouldn't be that obvious. Its more then likely he'll hide an escape ship either somewhere hidden in the temple…or outside of it."

"What of the Jedi in this temple Master?" The other female Jedi asks as she now joins in the converstation. "We should focus on rooting out those loyal to Oberon's order."

"Later Kara Firtala." So'bal grimaces with frustration. "It's Oberon we need to locate and capture. Use the Force and seek him out…relax your thoughts and let it flow through you."

"Sorry Master So'bal…." She nods in shame. "My mind is focused on the well being of the others."

Jin Wan pats her on the shoulder and gives a comforting smile. "They will be alright for now…I too wish to see them unharmed, but we must learn to set our sights on the task at hand. Now then, you and Yi Mon Vek go outside and watch for him there. I'll continue on through the temple and..."

"Master!" The squid-like alien suddenly shouts as he raises his head up. "I feel him."

"Oberon?"

"No Master, Yoda. I sense Yoda…he is on the lower level….and with others. Padawans…young learners that he must have run into."

"Oh no…" Jin Wan scowls. "Foolish child, he should know better then to take untrained learners to stop the likes of a Jedi Master. Come on…I fear for their safety!"

The three Jedi run down the corridor and try to find the stairs to lead them to the bottom of the building.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oberon and Suakat enter an empty large training room, with no students inside, the two men close the massive doors behind them and touch the control pad beside it. As the room seals up, the floor suddenly opens wide and a small vessel rises up out of it. The wings of the ship unfold and the small two seater cockpit covering pops up as it awaits them. The markings are that of a Jedi craft, red and white but different in design than the usual fighter ship they use. A small green and orange astrodroid sits in it's specified area on the craft just adjacent the cockpit and makes it look as if it was part of the ship itself. The two rushing Jedi traitors stand near it and remove their Jedi cloaks. Both have white and black garments underneath, with a strage black symbol of a hand and a white eye in the middle of the vestment.

"My Master will be very disappointed about this…" Oberon gripes. "It seems that we've lost yet another temple to Jin Wan So'bal and that apprentice of his."

"What can we do, Master Oberon?" Suakat says as he readies himself to climb into the ship powering up. "There must be some way of steering them from our order."

Oberon holds on to the follower's white belt as he tries to get into the ship, he brings him to the floor and stands over him in an angered gaze.

"Kill them!" Oberon orders. "Kill them both…"

"Kill? Who? You want me to kill them?" Suakat says with a fearful gaze. "I can't kill other Jedi!"

"Desperate times call for desperat measures, Master Suakat. There have been many Jedi taken out for standing in our way…all must conform or the new order will not happen. My Master demands that both the Padawan and So'bal are to die…"

"But…but killing a child? We've never…I mean…he's only a Padawan, a boy that has no experience, not a Jedi Knight with skills to challenge us…Yoda is just a child!" The horrified man states.

"Are you questioning me? Do you not believe in the new order, Suakat?" Oberon asks with a calm gaze at him.

Suakat eyes him and realises that he must not disobey, Oberon would surly kill him for being disloyal and treat him no different then those who don't join. The man nods slightly and lets out a sigh of remorse.

"I…I shall do as you instruct. The force is one…the force is power."

"Then do it…show me and the others how much you want the force to be on your side." Oberon says as he points to Suakats lightsaber attached to his belt.

The Jedi traitor rises off the ground and grasps his lightsaber of the magnatized clip of his belt. Holding it up he looks at it and then looks at Oberon giving him a hard stare.

"I will not let them destroy our order, my Master!"

The sword switches on as he stares back, the bright emerald green hue of the sword lights up Suakats face as if evil has washed upon his soul. Oberon smirks as he sees the unquestionable loyalty come back to the Jedi master and then suddenly looks over to see the massive door of the room opening up.

"Stop Oberon!" Yoda screams as he and the children rush in. "Out of places for you to run!"

The ex-Jedi Master said nothing to Yoda, but mearly looked at Suakat and then boarded onto the ship. Suakat gripped his lightsaber as if to say a last minute prayer and then turned around to face the small green boy and the others.

"Padawans! Go back…or face your destiny."

The children, looking terrified to take on their temple's Jedi Master, switch on their swords and stand their ground. Yoda activates his sword and gives a confident glare at the man challenging him.

"Fear not, rely on the Force we all must to defeat him."

Suakat takes a few steps towards them and warns them again.

"The Force is not with you my children. I foresee great pain in you futures. Especially yours…Padawan Yoda."

Yoda runs in quickly as the children all follow him, screaming as they attack the kids begin swinging their swords at the Jedi traitor. The white clothed man was far too superior for them to take on, he quickly was able to subdue many of them by spinning the sabers from their hands and using the Force to hurl them across the room. Soon the only one still trying to match his lightsaber blows was Yoda, the boy was furious in his pattern, it was clear that trainning was helping in his skills. Still, the boy lacked control, Suakat was able to push the Padawan easily away from him as he continued to protect Oberon's ship. The vessel was already beginning to lift up and opened the side wall that didn't look like it was supposed to open at all. Like a gaping mouth the side of the temple opened up and Oberon's craft soon ventured through. Yoda saw that the former Jedi Master was managing to elude him and became angered by Suakat trying to prevent him to stop the evil Jedi.

"The Force is strong with you and your skill is growing…" Suakat grinned at him. "But you still have a lot to learn my young one."

The man kicked him in the chest and sent him sliding across the room's floor. Out reaching his hand, the Jedi traitor snatched Yoda's lightsaber as he used the Force again to bring to him. Now he had both weapons as he slowly walked up to the defeated Padawan learner, the children all around were too afraid to challenge the man again, instead they sat there helpless and full of tears.

"Now it seems you must learn the ultimate lesson of life…with pain…comes comes death!"

Yoda tries to stretch his hands out to use the Force but suddenly flinches from the sore chest that Suakat gave him. The man reaches up with both swords and swings down at the wounded boy, only to be stopped inches away from his face by another lightsaber. Suakat looks up and sees Jin Wan So'bal standing there looking into his face.

"That…"He growl under his breath as he holds back both sabers. "Is not the Jedi way!"

He flings the man back with his strength and stands in front of Yoda to protect him.

"Master So'bal, sorry about the previous meeting…" Suakat snickers as he twirls both swords around. "But it seems you're visit was most unexepected. Perhaps you should have sent us a message ahead of time so we could have properly welcomed you here."

Jin Wan smirks at the traitor and raises his eye brow.

"Indeed. No doubt it would have been a much more civil and a chance to let Oberon escape with out all the rush."

Suakat laughs again at the Jedi Master and shakes his head.

"And here we thought you'd understand our cause…the same path you were on not so long ago. You must see what is happening…the council is old and out of touch with the times. A new order must rise if we are to go on and maintain the galaxy."

"We're not the masters of the galaxies fate…only the Force is. And it does not see the Jedi becoming as corrupt as the Sith!"

The two clash as they run up to each other and strike. The buzzing sound of the swinging Jedi weapons fills the air, each time the two narrowly miss one another as they continue to battle, the Padawans tears now give way to a look of awe as they see the two masters trying to take each other out in a ballet of movements. Yoda finally gets up off the ground and closes his eyes as he uses some of the skills his master taught him. Pain no longer holds him back from using the Force, stretching out his hands again, he now uses all of his might and snares his own sword back from Suakat's hand. The Jedi traitor is surprised by the sudden retrieval and foolishly lets his guard down as he tires to reach out for the weapon in mid-air. Jin Wan So'bal sees the mistake and slices the hand off of the traitor. Suakat screams in pain and falls to his knees. His sword drops as he reachs over to the cortorized wound and holds it close to himself.

"With pain comes death, Suakat. Is that what you believe?" Jin Wan breathes heavily as he holds the tip of his sword near the man's throat. "That the weak must die if the strong are to succeed?"

The man still grunting in pain nods with no response, the pain is unbareable to him as tears now stream down his cheeks. Yoda watches So'bal curiously as he notices the Jedi Master bringing his sword up to strike the man down again.

"Shall I end your pain then Suakat? SHALL I?" He screams out loud.

"I'm already finished Master So'bal…strike me down and be done with it."

Yoda runs over to So'bal and tugs on his robe. "Master? Do not…"

Jin Wan turns off his sword and pats Yoda on the head as if it tell him he wasn't going to finish the threat. So'bal just stared at the defeated man hunched before him and gave a long sigh.

"Then you too have a lot to learn about the ways of the Force, Master Suakat. For you are no Jedi Master at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Having escaped the Jedi temple on Corellia, Oberon pilots his ship beyond the planet and heads off to a new destination. As his ship races away through space, more Jedi fighters appear from behind one of the distant moons and rush in firing at him. Oberon seems surprised by their sudden arrival but shakes his head in realization that Jin Wan So'bal is determined by any means to end this conflict.

"Well done, So'bal. The day is yours...but not for long."

As he spins and directs the ship out of the Jedi fighters laser shots, the small craft leaps into lightspeed and leaves the other fighters pulling away as their target eludes them. The Jedi quickly turn around and return to Corellia as they signal their report to Jin Wan.

"This is red group reporting in…Oberon has escaped, permission to refuel and peruse."

"Negative Red Group." So'bal's voice replies. "We need you here to help restore the temple's order. Good job Malik Jovrill and thanks for the assistance."

The ships fly in formation and head back to the planet as they slow their speed upon approaching it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yoda watches the other two Jedi, Kara and Yi Mon Vek slap a pair of steel cuffs around the defeated traitor's hands and walk out the room with him in a tight grip. Suakat hangs his head in shame, as he is lead out, the children follow behind as they too leave the room in a single file and looking rather bewildered by the whole events. Jin Wan stands in the center of the large room and strokes his beard bitterly.

"Why did you not wait for me, Padawan." His voice says in a stern tone. "What where you thinking by taking on a Jedi Master by yourself?"

"Alone I was not, my Master." Yoda sheepishly replied as he quietly stepped over to the angered Jedi mentor. "The Force…and other Padawans, with me they were."

Jin Wan didn't like that answer and quickly spun around pointing down at him like a scolding father.

"No! I gave you instructions not to take on anymore Jedi that are above your skill level. The Force may flow through you with greater ease my Padawan…but you must learn to control yourself when trying to use it."

"Sorry Master..." The young boy's ears drooped. "Ready I thought I was, to stop Oberon and Suakat."

"Learn your place young one." So'bal sternly warned. "Only I or the council can tell you when you are ready. If you continue to seek the thrill for adventure and excitement, then an agent of evil you will become. Oberon's followers believe this, we've seen it happen…don't be so eager to deal out death and punishment or you will be consumed by the same temptation as they did."

"Yes Master." Yoda nods. "Try I will…"

"Remember what I always say?" So'bal grins.

Yoda suddenly realizes his Master's wise words.

"Do or do not…there is no try. Yes Master…do I will."

So'bal rubs the boy's head playfully as he tussles his short crop hair.

"That's better. Come on then, we have some time to eat and then we'll see about putting in some more training time for you. What do you say?"

Yoda smiles at the man and walk out the room together, but as Jin Wan heads out beyond Yoda's stride, the small green boy slows down and suddenly looks as if his mind senses something. Lost in thought, Yoda doesn't notice that So'bal had also stopped and looked at him with curiosity.

"Yoda? What is it?"

"Not sure am I." The boy utters as he quickly looks up at his master. "Feel something I do."

"What do you feel?" Jin Wan asks with concern.

"Darkness…elusive thoughts…"

"Here in this temple?" Jin Wan says as he kneels down to him.

"No." Yoda says as he shakes his head negatively. "Elsewhere…I think. Unsure of where…passed it has now. But feel it I did."

So'bal rubs his beard in thought as he takes stock of Yoda's senses, the small boy has powers that are growing day by day and Jin Wan knows that his Padawan still needs to learn how to focus them better. Standing back on his feet, So'bal folds his arms together as he continues to think of what it could be.

"You have much to learn of the Force my small one. Sometimes you will feel darkness from great distances and they will not be what you think it is. There are many worlds that generate an ora of the Darkside and pose no real threat at all. You must try to tune out those passing moments and remain focused on the Force around you. This war may not be helping to keep you in tune, but that is why we must continue your training an give you the proper methods to see past them. Yes?"

Yoda nods in agreement and Jin Wan smiles as he leads the boy away again down the hall.

"Don't worry Yoda, whatever it is…it's too far to do us any harm."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Corscant

The daylight breaks through the large windows of a massive room within the Republic Senate building and a row of the politicians from the committee stares at a group of Jedi Masters in front of them. The table they all sit at is slender, yet curved in a half moon shape; the wood is dark and polished with black glass as its flat top. The four Jedi members sit in grey steel looking chairs that look like they were placed there for this meeting. One of the four Jedi is Zen'Tauk, faded red colored humanoid that is very old in appearance. He looks back at the committee assembled around the crescent table and notices the various dignitaries from each faction of the Republic. Techno union, the Banking Guild, the Trade Federation and others that make up the sub-collective of the Republic of the galaxy. In the middle of this impressive group is the mediator, the Senate Chancellor, a Caucasian human in his aging years and looking very wise with his grey mustache and beard.

The Chancellor taps the table with a small glass gavel and signals the room to lower the volume of their ongoing chatter. The room that had been filled with every voice communicating with one another soon fell silent as they turned their attentions to the Jedi before them.

"This inquiry is now in session." The graying chancellor announced. "The Senate will listen to the arguments that the Jedi Order, present before us, have been conducting questionable behavior in plain view of the Republican citizens."

Leaning in on the table and keeping his eyes fixed at the old Jedi Master, Zen'Tauk, the Chancellor poses a question at him.

"The committee in Jedi affairs demands to know, Council member, if you or your Jedi Order are currently locked in civil war?"

"Chancellor…" Zen'Tauk says as he clears his throat. "The Jedi do not war with themselves, therefore it is clearly not what many of those in the Republic Senate are led to believe. This is nothing more then a training exercise for the Jedi Knights, to prepare them for any possibility and as a means to maintain their skills in the event of any conflict should it arise."

"A training exercise?" The Chancellor says with suspicion.

"False!" The representative of the Banking Guild says as he slams his fist down.

The thin creature with the elongated head and black eyes frowns at the Jedi Master's explanation.

"There are many visual records that indicate your Knights are in heated combat with one another. I have documented cases coming in that the temples on various Republican worlds are being invaded by ships sent by the Jedi Council."

"Invaded?" One of the seated Jedi says as he rises up to the accusation. "How can Jedi invade their own temples with ships that belong to themselves? You are trying to spread lies to hide the fact that the Banking Guild is practicing illegal matters with Republican funds!"

"The Guild is not on trial here, Master Shaddam!" The alien hisses back at him. "This is not about our practices…but rather yours!"

Zen'Tauk holds the other Jedi Member's arm and guides him to sit back down. Shaddam is an Asian human with long hair and a thin long beard and mustache. Not as old as many in the room, but still graying out his jet-black hair nonetheless. The frustrated Jedi Master sits back down and tries to control his anger. Zen'Tauk holds his wooden cane closer to his chin as he tries to speak again.

"What my fellow Jedi colleague means to say is…that your sources and visual records might not be as you believe them to be. I agree with him that Jedi vessels invading a temple are quite outlandish facts, but I ask you Sempar of the Banking Guild…did the ships attack the temple directly or force themselves inside?"

"Well…no…not really…but…" Sempar stutters as he tries to answer the question.

"Then…" Zen'Tauk interrupts. "How can you make such a bold and rather stupid assumption based on a fact that holds no merit? Was there any weapons fire? Did the ships deviate from their flight paths?"

"No." The creature said slumping back in his chair. "They did not."

"So it wasn't an invasion." The Jedi Master said with a smirk. "It was only regular traffic. And the temple wasn't under attack and there was no heated combat…was there?"

"No…but there were Jedi using swords outside the temple." The creature says as he sits up again. "How do you account for that? They were in the cities using them as if they were trying to kill one another."

"Forgive me for being so blunt, Sempar…" The old Jedi Master chuckled slightly. "But you know nothing of how the Jedi are trained. This is part of our exercise…to see if they are ready for any situation and for any attacker that comes at them."

The Chancellor raises an eyebrow at his statement and leans back in his chair with doubt.

"Really." He says. "Do they expect to clash with someone wielding a lightsaber, Master Zen'Tauk? I thought only Jedi carry those weapons…or the Sith?"

The Jedi Master looks over to the Chancellor and takes note of his comment. Clearly this is not a stupid man, the look in his eyes says it all to Zen'Tauk, and he knows something is going on in the Jedi circle.

"As I said Chancellor…" The old man responds with a serious look. "It is only an exercise…naturally weapons fire would be more chaotic and disruptive…and deadly to use around Republican citizens. Don't you agree?"

"Indeed." The man nods back to him. "Very, very…deadly."

As the two share a long stare at one another, the representative of the Techno union begins to point at the Jedi group and fiddles with the buttons on his environment suit. Techno union members are integrated with their technology and sometimes have to fiddle with their various switches and knobs in order to communicate clearly. Usually the tend to only use computer language to talk to one another, but with other members and alien races, they need to adjust their speaking patterns to those before them.

"What…about the…incident in the Hoth…System." The crackling, beeping sound of the Techno union member's voice booms out.

"Yes…" The Trade Federation member nods in agreement. "There was evidence of a Jedi ship attacking others of the same design and identification codes. How do you explain that? Our ships scanned the wreckage and found that they had blast marks all over the hull…Jedi weapon signatures no less."

Zen'Tauk again shook off that fact and merely pursed his lips at the green skin, bug eyed alien's statement.

"That was no incident Vedic Teprill. A mere testing of new weapons far away from occupied space. A standard practice in safety precautions."

"And the destroyed vessel?" The representative inquired.

"A droid controlled ship…a target for younger Jedi to hone their skills while showing them how to maneuver in hostile negotiations."

"Hostile negotiations?" Teprill questions in a higher voice and raising his brow.

"A term the Jedi use when they actually mean…to use force." The Chancellor explains.

Zen'Tauk again stares at the aging head of the Senate, and create an air of tension between each other.

"Where are the Jedi now Master Zen'tauk?" Sempar asks. "The temple has been very non-active here on Corscant for some time now, as if the entire bulk of your Jedi forces…uh…I mean to say…your Jedi Knights are elsewhere."

"How kind of you to be so concerned for our well being, Sempar." Zen'tauk smirks as he leans back in his chair. "To even go to the extent of spying…I mean to say…keeping careful watch of the Jedi Temple so closely. If it will ease your mind, the Jedi Knights are all on a pilgrimage to the other temples so that they may report back and give the Council an update on their progress."

"I see…" Sempar nods. "So you will inform the Senate of their progress as well, will you not?"

"If that is what you require. Then I shall give such notice." The Jedi Master exhales looking rather tired by the questioning.

"I think from now on Master Zen'tauk….you should always do this. A way of knowing that…" Sempar suddenly breaks as he leans in to gaze at the Jedi, "The Jedi haven't become corrupt."

Giving a slight sigh in his chair, the Chancellor folds his hands together and gives the matter serious thought. A cold silence fell in the room, the sound of his breath made everyone wait for him to speak again. They could see it in his face that he was not convinced of the Jedi's explination. He soon stood up from his seated position and looked at the other members.

"I think we shall have a short break…there is much to be decided about this and much more evidence to gather to disprove the charges brought before us."

"I beg your pardon Chancellor Mentath, but don't you mean…to prove the Jedi are corrupt?" The Banking Guild representitive points out.

Mentath shakes his head. "No, I will not say that here. No should any of you…the Jedi have kept the peace for thousands of years and made the Republic a peaceful society for an equally length of time. It would do you well to keep that in mind and not let it out in public voice. We al know the consquences of spreading false rumors. Please take this break to refresh yourselves and prepare for the next session. I wish to speak to Jedi Master Zen'tauk alone if you don't mind…"

"Outrageous!" The Trade Federation member yells in contempt as he stands up. "This meetiing has barely begun and you want to have a moment with the accused? I will not tolerate such disregard for those of us assembled here…we want the truth!"

"Truth?" Chancellor Mentath suddenly snaps at the alien creature, his finger points to him and shakes with anger. "How about the truth Vedic Teprill that you and your organization has been trying to disrupt the Republic for years now…that you've been bribing members of the Senate to vote infavor of your treaties and blocking our every effort to lower trade route taxes for the Republic."

"Wild acuzations! The Trade Federation would never do such a thing…"

Zen'tauk raises his hand at the two Senate members and tries to calm them down.

"Please, please gentlemen…this is not the Senate floor…save those arguments for another time. I believe that we all could do with a short time to regain our thoughts. Do you agree?"

Vedic Teprill slams his fist on the table and angrilly sprints out of the room. The rest of the members quietly leave as they follow behind the infuriated Trade Federation member. Looking at his fellow Jedi, Zen'tauk nods for them to leave as well. Shaddam is hesitant at first, but gives the old Jedi Master a bow that he will do as he's told. Once the Jedi leave the room, Zen'tauk turns to face the Chancellor as he holds the back of his chair as he stands behind it.

"Why are you keeping me in the dark?" He inquires. "Why must I be so locked out of what is happening?"

The old Jedi Master walks over to him slowly, the sound of his wooden cane tapping the floor as he proceeds to go around the long table to meet him on the other side.

"Because this does not concern you. The Senate is your priority…the Jedi are mine."

"Not good enough, damnit!" Mentath shouts as he shoves the chair to the table in anger and turns to look out the long window. "The Jedi are becoming my concern now along with the Senate, they ask me questions every single day about what is happening, why the Jedi are seen dueling in public? Why are there reports of space battles among them? What is this other group raiding ships along the Repbulican boarders?"

"What?" Zen'tauk suddenly asks. "What did you say?"

"You heard me!" The Chancellor snarls as he looks over to him. "A group of Jedi like warriors raiding ships and stealing things…wearing white masks, robes and killing anyone that stands in their path!"

"Where did you hear this?" Zen'tauk asks as he steps closer. "Is this another false rumor?"

"Rumor?" Mentath scoffs. "This happened just a few days ago, Master Zen'tauk. I received a very reliable report from one of the Republician patrolled systems. They found debris and video evidence to back this claim…"

Sitting in one of the seats at the table, the old Jedi Master become disturbed by that information and dropped his cane to the floor.

"So it is spreading then…may the force help us. Why didn't you bring this to the attention of the Senate committee? You could have easily disproved all claims the Jedi Council has been telling you."

"I know." Mentath sighs as he calms down. "But I was rather hoping it was all a lie myself. Just seeing your reacion now affirms my fears…this is bad for us, all of us."

Chancellor Mentath knees down to the old man and places his hand onto the Jedi Master's, with a gentle gaze he looks at the frail figure and speaks with a softer tone.

"Am I not still one you can trust anymore? Do you think me so corrupt my old master?"

"You were always occupied in other things my former student. But corruption, I never felt in you. I could see that becoming a Jedi would be wrong for you, that your destiny was to be someplace else and not learning the ways of the Force with me. You have a political mind…"

"Somedays I wish I could come back and finish what I began." Mentath sighs. "The Senate doesn't fill me as it once did."

Placing his hand on the Chancellor's shoulder like a caring father, he gave a smile and patted it with care.

"I was concerned once you left. When I heard you had become a Senator my fears grew that you might use your skill to influence the others to your will. But after your long years of service and watching the Senate unfold as it should…my fears subsided. No student of mine would ever use his gift for evil. And yet…some are…"

"What is happening my old master?" Mentath questions. "Tell me the truth. Is there a Jedi war going on?"

Zen'tauk rises out of the chair and lets the Chancellor hand him his cane. He could see the old man almost coming to tears as he thinks of his Order splitting apart. The once stubbornly proud Jedi Master he had always known was now quiet and remorseful, the old man walked around the table and returned to his seat in the center of the room. Keeping his back turned on Mentath, he bowed his head in shame and finally admitted what he had always denied.

"There is indeed. I…I tried to keep it hidden for so long, to stop the darkness from consuming our Order…but, ever since we discovered that Sith Holocron so long ago…there have been Jedi acting in a most unusual manner. Oberon must have discovered it's secret…I'm not sure how or when, but those that have handled it soon become just as sadistic as the Sith."

"The Sith Holcron? It exsists? Don't tell me you still have it?" Mentath inquires. "Oberon surely must have taken it with him?"

"No…no…" The old Jedi Master says as he wipes away his hidden tears. "It's still in the temple in a secure vault. Once we saw what it had done to our members…we locked it away and erased all knowledge of it's exsistance from our files. Only a few know of it now…Jedi Masters Iylliam, B'taknor, Ashana Soonai and myself. But Oberon had knowledge of it as well, it seems that he's teaching others the holocron's evil as well. He didn't have time to get the Holocron out of the temple…something tells me once Master Jin Wan So'bal and his Padawan discovered his true nature, he lost the needed time to exume it from the chamber."

The Chancellor sits down in his chair and swivils it around to glance out the window again.

"So all this time you had it in your possession, created the myth that it was lost after the Sith Wars and unknowingly unleashed it's harm to the Jedi Order. If you had just left it where it was…none of this would be happening now."

Zen'tauk sits back down on his chair as well and rests his chin on his wooden cane.

"Yes…and now you see why we've been so strict in our teachings. To make the Jedi strong against the lure to the Darkside, but it seems…we've failed."

"Not failed my old master…" Mentath turns around saying with a smile. "You just need to have hope. A hope that there will be one who will be strong in the Force and make the Jedi strong once more."

"I can only think of one whom you speak of…and he has a long way to go before that can happen." The Jedi Master says glancing up at him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"That's it Yoda…feel the Force." So'bal says to the small green boy levatating in a room.

Standing near the back, So'bal watches his young apprentice hover over the cream colored carpeted room. The sunlight gleams in through the long slender windows that give the whole place a mystical feeling. Jin Wan cautiously strides along the back area as he continues to keep an eye on Yoda's progress.

"Keep your mind at peace, let nothing interfere….good…good…now then, let it flow though you."

Yoda raised his head slightly as he listened to his instructions, with eyes firmly closed and a calm look on his face, he allowed himself to be lost in the moment.

"That's it young one…feel it everywhere and all around…yes….very good….now then, think of picking up that chair to the right of you."

The green youth moved his head slightly to the right as he senced it without even looking. Slowly the began to raise it up, the chair shook at first, as if he was physically trying to lift it himself. Struggling at first, the strain on his face gave signs he was having problems, but then as he focused on it even more, the chair quickly rose up beside him.

"Excellent."So'bal smirked. "Much better then last time…now for a real challenge…lift me."

"Master?" Yoda suddenly speaks in confusion.

"A chair is one thing…lifting someone like me…that has more movement and more wieght….and larger then you…."

"Understand I do…but…challenge you are not. No diffence is there between the chair and you." The boy smiles.

"Think so do you?" Jin Wan smirks. "Then do it."

Yoda gives a slight laugh as he prepares himself again, lowering his head, he thinks about raising his Jedi Master off the floor. Jin Wan stands with his hands behind his back and waits for his young apprentice to lift him, with a strange smile on his face, the bearded Jedi keeps his eyes poised on the Padawan learner who already shows signs of a struggle.

"Is there a problem?" So'bal asks him.

"No…uh…no problem." The boy grunts.

The young boy squints his face harder as he tries to lift the man again, for some odd reason he can't seem to get him off the ground, Yoda's brow begins to sweat hard and notices the man feels as if he's made out of pure lead. As he continues to strain, the chair still levitating beside him drops suddenly and then Yoda lets out a large scream and quickly drops to the floor hard as well. Breathing heavily, the boy pulls himself up and looks at his master in complete awe.

"Well…glad to see you join me on the floor, but why am I not in the air, hm?" Jin Wan So'bal snickered.

"Lift you…I…I could not. Too heavy you were." Yoda gasped.

"Yes. But only because I used the Force as well. To keep me firmly on the ground."

"What?" Yoda screamed. "Why?"

Jin Wan stepped over to his puzzled apprentice and crouched down to his level.

"Because if you are going to use the Force…you need to learn how to interact with someone that also shares that. Instead of focusing on how heavy I actually am, you should have felt the Force surrounding me. You have to learn how to control the Force, if you learn to use it properly the Force will do what you want."

Yoda gives a sigh and hangs his head in shame.

"So…failed I did."

"No, you just couldn't see past my size is all. Had you used your own Force to bond with mine, then I would have been hanging in the air like that chair. You see young one, you musn't think…you must feel. Clearing your mind of physicality, laws of nature and so forth. They don't apply when using the Force, you must unlearn what you have learned."

"Understand I do not master." The boy says.

"I know Yoda…I know." The Jedi Master nods stroking his beard. "Think of the Force this way…it's in everything we see and everything we are. They're lumanus beings deep inside all living things and matter in the universe. You must feel them all around Yoda…through all life it grows, between you and me…even the chair…everything in this room and beyond it. Share your thoughts with the Force and it in turn will do your bidding…and that's what the Force is…mutural respect and harmony, without that…life could not exsist."

Yoda remains there with a confused look on his face as he tries to sink all that in.

"Huh?"

So'bal lets out a laugh and pats him on the shoulder.

"One day you'll understand my young one…and then…you'll see, you'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

On board the huge black ship of the criminal organization known as the Black Sun, Darth Bane sits at the head of the long silver polished table with the rest of the heads of the underworld joining him. The room is equally as cold looking as the table they sit at, grey tones and occasional hints of blues and purples backlight the walls as they give an air of mystery to all seated. Varied in species and all looking very rich and evil in nature, they stare at the Sith lord who summoned them together for a rare meeting that none have thought possible. While the Black Sun is a very legendary group, many seek to create their own empires and rarely keep in contact, if the leading council of the group new of their profits that they didn't share with the Black Sun, it would mean certain death for them and their families. Most knew of Bane, he helped to forge all of their secret dealings and avoid the Jedi whenever they would try to locate their operations. Darth Gaul stood proudly behind his dark master, his arms folded and a penetrating stare at each member as he gazed upon them surely struck fear into all of their hearts.

"Welcome members of the Black Sun." Darth Bane announces. "I am so pleased to see that many have decided to honor their agreements and perhaps repay their debt to the Sith. I have been told that not since the great founding of this empire have you had such a turnout. This will be a day long remembered in the Black Sun, together once again to gain from the Republic's failure."

"The Republic has not failed…" A bald headed humanoid speaks out as he sits half way down. "They have not been rumored to be fighting amongst themselves…only in political matters. I think you mean the Jedi have failed…"

"Correct Anako Sentoi…" Bane quickly observes. "But the Republic's trust in the Jedi will be their down fall. As we speak, the Jedi Order is splitting apart and locked in a civil war, a war that will undoubtedly lead to chaos in the Galactic Republic and bring you all a chance to profit from it's disruption."

"That is the part many of us like to hear, Lord Bane." The translated clicking voice of a bug like creature says to the Sith as it sits nearby. "You've made us all successful in the past and deserve our loyalty for your guidance."

Bane bows to the creature in thanks and suddenly glances over to one of the members shaking his head in disapproval. The large portly pig faced individual grunted as he listened to the bug creature's praise.

"Why should we be so grateful to you? Why should we even be here to help the likes of your kind?" The pig faced man snorts.

"Why indeed Brundorsa?" Darth Bane inquires. "Did the Sith not help you achieve great wealth and power? Did we not help you smuggle the wookie warrior slaves to your arena so that you could entertain your gambling customers? Was it not the Sith who managed to help you avoid the Jedi during the raid on Kessel Prime?"

"That was in the past Bane!" Brundorsa shouts as he slaps his hand on the cold silver table. "I'm thinking of my…our future! We would do better to stay out of the Jedi's affairs and concentrate on weakening the Republic of its unity!"

"But how can we proceed if the Jedi are still there to sense our plans?" Another alien member speaks. The black and gold robed creature looks at the others with its red eyes and speaks through its sharp jagged teeth. "If we are to profit from the Republic's misfortune, the Jedi must be taken out of the equation and give us the advantage to move in."

"Precisely." Bane muses. "Once the Jedi are eliminated, there will be nothing to stop you from achieving your goals. Think of all those weapons to sell to enraged hate driven planets, all the slave trading that would be allowed again and flow of the drug operations that would fuel your accounts. Yes my friends, with the Jedi gone, the Republic destroyed…there will be nothing to stop you."

"Except perhaps…you Lord Bane." Brundorsa speaks out again. "What do you get in return for all of our help? I doubt the demise of the Jedi Order would be enough compensation for our involvement in your schemes. So what other agenda do you have in mind? Becoming the new head of the Black Sun? Perhaps you wish to be made Emperor of the galaxy I suppose?"

"You speak with such disrespect Brundorsa!" The bug creature shouts at him. "The Sith are our allies in this cause!"

"Allies?" The pig-faced man laughs. "Since when are they allies of the Black Sun? We've not heard from them for many years…no new information or inside leads to other worlds we could exploit. They didn't even come to tell us of the Jedi infiltrating our organization during the slave liberation campaign."

"Who's fault was that Brundorsa? I seem to recall you having a fondness for female slaves for your own personal needs. Your screening process was little to none if memory serves!" The creature howled back at him.

Raising his hand to quiet the two, Darth Bane closes his eyes as he waits for calm and then opens them again as he stares at the pig-faced man.

"You are either with us or against us Brundorsa. Make a careful choice of which side you are on…for this could be the one that settles the score once and for all."

The pig-faced man stands up out of his chair and points to Bane in anger.

"I will not be threatened by the likes of you, Bane! I don't even believe that you truly are the legendary Sith enemy of the Jedi…perhaps you are just as weak and helpless against the Order as all of us!"

Bane curls his lip in anger and suddenly glares at the man.

"I've had enough of your stupidity...the Sith have given you so much advantage that you've become arrogant and disloyal! Darth Gaul…deal with this fool!"

Brundorsa began to loose breath as he gasped and clutched his throat; the Darkside of the Force reached out to the man and began strangling him as Gaul stretched out his hand slowly moved his fingers as if he was tightening his grip. All members in attendance noticed the pig man trying to breathe, some looked away in disgust, while others simply watched in amazement at the power Gaul was displaying.

"Does that feel weak to you?" Bane growls at the creature struggling to live. "You're time has come to an end Brundorsa, what was once yours will now become someone else's here."

Bane looks up from his seated position and gives a nod to his fellow Sith as if to tell him to finish the man. With one last shrilling gasp, the pig-like creature collapsed onto the table with a shocked expression and died. A silent hush fell upon the entire group; they looked at the expired colleague now spread out on the meeting table. Bane relaxed back into his chair and gave a refreshed sigh. Darth Gaul walked over to where the pig man lay and lifted his body off the table and threw him to the ground behind. Taking hold of the now vacant seat, the darkly cloaked Sith sat down in his place and glared at the other members.

"Are there anymore complaints?" Darth Gaul asked.

Low whispers filled the room as the members spoke to one another. With no one saying anything further, the whispers died down and looked back at Gaul with no expression. Looking at each of their relaxed gazes, the Sith Lord shifted his eyes back over to Bane as the man sat there waiting.

"You were saying my master?" Gaul smirked.

The dark lord folded his hands together and grinned at his apprentice.

"Yes…thank you Gaul. Gentlemen, together we can destroy the Jedi and the Republic…but it will require some effort on your part to help matters move much more quickly."

"How can we be of service to you? And what do you offer in return for our…loyalty." Sentoi questions as he gives a concerned look.

Bane rises out of his seat and walks across the room, the tapping of his twisted black cane echoes through the room as he answers.

"I require you to send ships…to aid the Jedi rebellion…give them weapons or make accommodations ready for them. We must stir this heated war between them by making the opposing side stronger. As for the Republic, send word to all your inner contacts in the Senate assembly and show them the truth of what is happening to the Jedi. It will arouse doubt and suspicion…making it possible for you to help those deeply concerned for their safety to fuel their needs. Start with the Trade Federation…which I know you already have some in your back pockets…but they must all become totally afraid for their lives that they have no alternative but to seek you out."

"Sneaky…very sneaky Bane." One of the alien creatures snickers as it sits there listening. "The Trade Federation are spineless worms…but it will take much more convincing to bring all members of it to believe the Jedi are doomed as you say."

Bane stops near the door at the back of the room and turns around to look at the creature.

"Indeed. The Jedi Council has been very busy keeping them all unaware of what has been going on. And even Master Jedi Jin Wan So'bal has been relentless in rounding up the rebellious faction. A hindrance to our plans, I agree. But thanks to one of your members, we've just acquired something that might tip the balance in our favor."

The door slides open and a silhouetted figure stands in the archway. Those that can see who the person is gasp at the sight and talk feverishly to each other. Bane snickers with delight and looks back at the hidden figure.

"You are the greatest expense the Sith have ever had to put forward, but one needs to take bold steps to achieve one's goals. Go and begin your task…Tinara."

As the light finally reveals her face, the woman smirks at his request and gives a slight nod. It was infact Tinara Omari, her jet black hair was cut shorter and her outfit was a simple pair of black leather pants, a white shirt with a velvet brown vest. She removed her hand from the holstered weapon attached to her belt that was slumping to her right side. Giving one long glance to the others in the room, she steps away from the door and turns to walk down the corridor. The door closes as she leaves and Bane returns to his chair. Sentoi breaks the chatter in the room as he stands up and looks over at Bane sitting down.

"This will not be enough Bane. What about the Jedi currently on Corellia? They will be returning to Corscant soon and prepare for the next assault."

"Do not worry, Anako." Bane muses. "I have already dispatched a few surprises for them."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back on Corellia, the Knights bring a bunch of floating stretchers with dozens of captured rebel Jedi to a hanger with an awaiting ship parked in the landing bay. The ship is oval in shape, with large thrusters built into its backside. The red and white markings of the ship give it the look of one of the standard Jedi vehicles they use and load the stretchers into the ship as they glide them up the open back ramp. Jin Wan So'bal and Yoda walk up to one of the arriving stretchers and stop one of them passing by. Gazing down at it, So'bal eyes the Jedi who defied him earlier, Meril Suakat. Still dressed in his white robe and the black and white symbol on his chest, the rebellious Jedi looks as if he is sleeping as a small device blinks on top of his forehead. The active lights of red and green flash as it sits on his brow and hums slightly as the man remains motionless.

"Return them this way must we master?" Yoda inquires.

"It's the only way to bring them back safe." So'bal sighs. "If they remain awake they will more then likely try to escape or use the Force to do so. We'll have to keep them all in suspended animation until we can figure out a way to retrain their minds and block out the dark thoughts within them."

"Hard it is to undo damage that has already been done…is it not master?"

Jin Wan smirks and looks at Yoda as he sees the wisdom beginning to take shape in the boy.

"It is indeed. But try we must my young one, everyone deserves a second chance…even those that loose faith."

Yoda looks back at the rather peaceful Suakat lying before him and lowers his ears slightly as he makes another astute observation.

"Master Zen'tauk would disagree with you, he would. A waste of time retraining it would be to him, chose the path they did…hard to turn back it would be in his eyes."

So'bal nodded to the Jedi waiting to take the man's stretcher on to the ship and as Suakat went inside, Jin Wan folded his arms together and gave a look of concern as he absorbed his Padawan's statement. Yoda was right of course. Zen'tauk was very strict on bringing someone back into the Jedi circle once they had left the Order and knew that the old man would never accept these members as part of the community again. Had it not been for So'bal's old Jedi master and friend, Bin Col Daus, he would have never been allowed to come back and become a Jedi Knight after his desertion. How often he wondered what his old mentor had said to the stubborn Council leader in order to allow him re-entry. It must have taken some doing to bring the old man around to accepting him again; even now it still feels to him that Zen'tauk doesn't fully trust his devotion. Heated arguments in the Temple and about the war have kept the two separated on how things should be done to prevent the spread of this rebellion, but both need to remain allies if they wish to see this inner struggle come to an end. For now, they are both professional about doing their duty to the Republic and the Order…but he can't help but wonder what will happen afterwards when it's all over. Will he ever be allowed to join the council? Or will Zen'tauk forever distrust him and give him no chance to help rebuild the Order?

"Master?" Yoda says as he tugs on So'bal's robe. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Jin Wan quickly says as he snaps out of his thoughts. "Oh…nothing my boy. Just thinking about the future is all."

"The future?" Yoda says with curiosity. "What see you of the future?"

So'bal unfolds his arms and stokes his beard as he looks down on the small green child.

"Not too much. Sometimes the Force can be clouded about the future…what we might see might not always happen as we envision."

Yoda scratches his head as he tries to understand. Jin Wan giggles slightly as he notices and crouches down to Yoda's eye level as he tires to explain.

"Emotion can change the future. Its our actions that shape the things to come, choices that lead us to the directions of our paths…never expect destiny to be too linear, but be aware that some fates are meant to be."

Yoda nods as he thinks he's grasped the meaning. "Unpredictable the future is…but some things meant to happen they are."

"Exactly." So'bal smiles joyfully. "Now you've got the idea. Well done, Yoda."

The boy gives a proud grin and walks away from the ship with So'bal as they return to their fighters in the distance.

"If there's one thing I can see my boy…its that you will not beat me as I run to the ship. Haha!"

So'bal begins running through the landing bay as Yoda laughs out loud and playfully tries to out match his Jedi Master friend as the pair have a bit of fun before returning home.

••••••••••

Rising out beyond the planet's atmosphere, the Jedi fighters escort the carrier off of Corellia as they venture beyond the system and blast off into lightspeed together. Cruising through the stars, Yoda finally relaxes in his fighter and sets the computer for automatic flight. Gazing out at the stars rushing past, he gives a somber sigh as he leans back in his seat. He takes out a small device from his pocket and activates the round silver ball clutched in his hand. A light beams out from the object and a holographic image of Tinara appears in front of him.

"Hello again Yoda, I hope this transmission finds you well." Tinara smiles as she fiddles with her hands. "I know you've been busy, what with the war and all…and I know you're not supposed to talk to me after what I did…but I miss you my friend. This might be the last communication I'll be able to send to you for awhile as I'm going to be on the outer rim for sometime."

Yoda gazes at her image with a very depressed expression. He's never forgot the betrayal at the Jedi Temple when she helped Oberon escape with his apprentice. How could she do that to them? He considered her his best friend, even though they hadn't known each other for long, he felt they had a common bond that seemed real to the boy. Was it all fake to her? She did send him numerous messages as the months passed, continually begging him to forgive her actions. Yoda, despite being disappointed in her actions, still yearned to be friends with her and hoped that one day he'd see Tinara again some day.

"Yoda…" The holographic image of her continued to speak. "I wish I could take it all back. I wish it didn't have to be this way. Of all the people I didn't want to hurt…it was you and So'bal…two dear friends I regret turning on. Forgive me my friend. I know I've repeatedly said it to you before in the past…but please, please, please…forgive me."

The boy gave a whimperish sigh and softly whispered to himself.

"Forgive you I do…Tinara."

As the image of the pre-recorded woman spoke her final thoughts, the faint blue holographic message fizzled slightly as her voice quivered with sadness.

"I hope you become a Jedi my friend. I hope you grow up to become one of the greatest ones of all. That's it from me for now…tell Jin Wan for me…tell him…I love him. Goodbye."

With the holographic display switching off and the unit powering down, Yoda placed it back in his pocket and gave another sigh as he continued to think about her.

"Yoda?" The voice of So'bal spoke over the headset he was wearing.

"Uh…yes…yes master?" Yoda responded snapping out of his thoughts.

"You weren't playing that message of Tinara again, where you? I sensed a great sadness from you over there…one that I haven't felt since you watched her recording the last time."

Propping him self up in the fighter's seat, Yoda glanced over to the approaching Jedi craft beside him as So'bal looked to him from the window.

"Sorry I am Master. Miss her I do. A long time has it been since she last contacted me."

Jin Wan rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You know you're not supposed to keep those recordings anymore. Tinara is now considered an threat to the Jedi and deemed a criminal for her actions."

"Love you she does, Master." Yoda says to him with wide eyes. "No room in your heart to love her back is there?"

"Tinara and I are not for discussion Yoda. What I felt for her has no meaning any longer. To be a Jedi means to shed the ways of normal relationships…but even what she and I had wasn't really considered normal. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment to the Force, a most serious mind on all things…"

"Love cannot a Jedi, Master?" Yoda suddenly interrupts. "Strong feelings you and she have shared for one another, so wrong would it be for both of you to be together…as a couple?"

Jin Wan sighs as he listens to the boy, shaking his head he tries to explain again.

"A Jedi can love, Yoda. But not in the way Tinara would like…or me for that matter. A union together would be grounds for dismissal from the Jedi Order, one that I'm not willing to take just for her. Serving the Force takes all of our time and all of our thoughts as we try to use our abilities to help the galaxy. We have a gift that must be used wisely, if we become distracted by love or intimacy we risk the chance of falling to the Darkside, as our emotions would loose control and overwhelm us. Jealousy, fear, hate, anger…those would certainly come out of loving one individual and manifest itself into abusing the Force to suit the needs of the one in that position."

"Understand I do, Master So'bal." Yoda sighs. "Hard it is to be a Jedi and not care for someone."

"I know my boy…I know…" The dark bearded man says as he rubs his chin. "This will be the greatest test of your faith. One of many trials to come as you enter into Jedi-hood, look for the signs and stay aware of them…emotions can be a powerful thing…sometimes it doesn't take much to be swayed by them, just rely on the Force to give you strength and reason and you will be able to resist the temptations my Padawan."

"Master So'bal!" One of the other Jedi pilots calls in over his head set. "We've got company!"

Two sleek black ships with chrome polished back engines come zooming out from the darkness of space and immediately start shooting the Jedi convoy. The green laser blasts strike at the hulls of the various ships and scorches the metal as it shakes the occupants inside. Jin Wan and the other Jedi fighters quickly maneuver their ships to protect the slow moving cruiser carrying the renegade Jedi.

"Red two, Red Six…form up and cover the left side of the carrier."

"Copy that Red Leader." The Jedi pilots both acknowledge.

As the two ships spilt away and position themselves on the other side, the menacing looking attackers return again as they shoot again at the huddled group.

"Who are they? The Rebellion?" A young Jedi woman exclaims as she dodges the shots.

"Maybe they've come back to reclaim their friends." The squid like alien Jedi responds as he looks over to her from his ship.

The stealthy ships fire repeatedly at the Jedi as they gracefully fly around them with wild and yet bold stunt-like maneuvers. As the convoy blasts back at the two intruders, Jin Wan So'bal and Yoda watch helplessly as a few of their fellow Jedi get caught in the crossfire of the mysterious crafts.

"LOOK OUT!" Yoda tries to warn.

Before the pilots could even react, the deadly laser strikes cause the pair to blow up and send debris everywhere. The evil ships continue through the devastation and begin firing on the others again.

"All fighters, use the force to help spot the enemy before they attack!" So'bal screams into the headset.

"We're trying Master So'bal." A male voice responds. "But we can't seem to concentrate with all this going on. They're moving too fast at nearly impossible speeds!"

"Focus Red Seven!" Jin Wan barks again. "Stretch out with your feelings…."

As the man tries to respond back, the sound of laser blasts fills the radio signal and the last terrible scream of the individual shrills, as he becomes another victim.

"Madness this is Master!" Yoda gasps to So'bal. "They're skill in flying, flawless it seems."

"Yes." So'bal suddenly realizes. "Whomever they are…they seem to have a Jedi-like quality…or rather…almost that of a Sith!"

Yoda's eyes grow large as he hears his mentor utter it.

"Sith? Can it be?"

"I don't know." Jin Wan replies. "But I don't really care to find out."

The Jedi master swings his fighter around and begins following one of the ships as it races past. So'bal uses his superior flying skills to keep a close lock on the vessel and begins firing away. Inside the cockpit of the shadowy vessel, a dark hooded creature tries to escape from So'bal's close range and slams down hard on the dual hand controls. The force of his actions sends the ship spiraling around fast and soon manages to come face to face with the Jedi craft. Jin Wan was shocked by the daring attempt and quickly dove out of the way as the black craft tried to disable his ship head on. The creature inside giggled with delight as he now had turned the tables, instead of Jin Wan following him, he was now back in control and trying to catch up the Jedi Master.

"Blast it all!" Jin Wan cursed. "The craft is too damn fast to get a lock!"

Yoda and the others where too occupied with the second dark attacking ship, no matter how hard the group tried to keep on top of the enemy, the ship always managed to slip away and comeback to finish another one of them off. The array of lights lighting up the space around them was near blinding, everything was happening so fast that not even the best pilot in the Republic would have been able to keep up. One by one the Jedi were dying, and as the number dwindled down to only three left, the streamlined dark attacker moved in close to the Jedi carrier and fired a full volley of its weapons on it. Yoda and Jin Wan could do nothing to stop the ships from completing their task, the Jedi Master tried in vein to shake his stalker, but once he saw the ship full of renegade Jedi blow up he knew it was much too late.

"No…" Yoda gasped in horror.

As the ships zoomed through the debris, narrowly missing one another, they focused once again on the remaining fighters. With So'bal rejoining the surviving three, he barked his orders at them all again.

"Yoda! Go with Yi Mon Vek and take the one on the left. Kira come with me, we'll try to nab the other…I do not intend to let them go without being punished for what they did!"

"Copy that Red Leader." Kira nods firmly.

"Don't worry So'bal…Yoda and I will get that other one." The squid-like alien affirmed as he flicked a few buttons and held on to his steering control firmly. "Come on Padawan!"

"Yes, follow your lead I will." The bewildered child spoke.

As they split apart from each other, Yoda and Vek immediately spotted the craft heading back towards them. The Jedi squid creature growled under its tentacles and pressed hard on the red firing button.

"Shoot Padawan!" Yi Mon Vek shouted.

Yoda quickly obeyed and fired rapidly at the oncoming threat. The black ship quickly barrel-rolled out of the laser fire as it tried to avoid it, but one shot from Yoda's ship managed to strike against it's back engine. Spinning out of control, the individual inside frantically tried every button and switch to stabilize the craft. Dark robed pilot flung back the hood of his cloak and tried looking around to spot the Jedi from his tinted cockpit window. Darth M'Tarken, one of the three remaining Sith Masters, gazed out into space as he tired to feel the Jedi approach using the Force. The sunken eyes of the evil creature gave a look of twistedness to his being, a slender head and beady dots for his eyes gave him the unmistakable origin of being Muun. Many of his kind serve the Intergalactic Banking Clan, but M'Tarken was the rare exception, his desire was only to serve the Darkside of the Force. He had often foreseen his destiny and found that he was unique that he was given such power that no other of his kind had ever possessed to his knowledge. Muunilinst was a planet rich in decadence and full of wealth, as a key planet of the banking clan, they were given privileges and economic opportunity no other system could dare to dream of. M'Tarken despised this very fact. So much so, that once he became a master of the dark Force, he led his Sith on a raid on one of the planet's trade routes and had the ships destroyed. All crew where executed without mercy as he plundered the vessels and rather then take the vast amounts of money to fuel his Sith clan, he had it all jettisoned into deep space. Rumors within the Republic say, that some where in the cosmos is a ring of gold orbiting a moon…a fortune that has been lost for all time.

"Come to me Jedi…" M'Tarken giggles in his low grumbling voice. "Come to me…and prepare the way for death!"

A sudden twinge in the Force calls out to Yoda as he feels the warning of danger. His eye lids lower as he senses the dark creature stretching out with it's mind, backing away slowly, the young boy keeps at a distance from the black ship dangling in space. Yi Mon Vek continues past as he rushes in to finish the attacker and Yoda reacts to the Jedi Knight as tries to warn him.

"Not go you must! Trap it is!" The green boy howled to him.

"I can't let him go Padawan, he must be dealt with!" The squid-Jedi responds.

As the fighter comes close enough to the Sith vessel, M'Tarken cackles in delight as he now powers up the ship and immediately fires on the unsuspecting creature. The look of surprise in Yi Mon Vek's face was the last feeling the Jedi had as his ship exploded from the devastating impact of the Sith's weapons. Yoda was totally shocked by yet another needless death of a fellow Jedi member. He soon began firing at the stealth craft in a barrage of rapid shots, as the Sith vessel turned around and tried to counter Yoda's non-stop firing. The two started a chase of cat and mouse as the dark ship tried to loose the determined Padawan, both used the skills to pilot their crafts with amazing ability and constantly tried to out run one another. But as Yoda was just about to take aim at the enemy ship's engines, he again felt the Force calling out to him and could feel So'bal in great danger from the other ship.

"Master…" The boy gasped.

Fast thinking was required of him as he looked at the target in front of him and the distant view of his Jedi master friend struggling to stay out of weapons range of the other ship. Giving a sigh of loss, the young Padawan sent out two shots at the fleeing Sith and caused minor damage to the port side of its wing. As the sleek vessel rolled from the impact, Yoda swung his ship around and rushed to the aid of his friend. The female Jedi was doing her best to help, but during the conflict one of her engines was struck and now barely functioned properly at the controls. Gritting her teeth in anger, she continued to fire aimlessly at the ship and was missing it every time. Inside the Sith craft, the other shadowy figure locked it's weapons on to So'bal and waited for the red marker to signal when to finish of the Jedi ship.

"So long…Jedi master So'bal!" The hooded creature snickered.

Suddenly he looked up as he saw a bright green flash at the top of his tinted cockpit window, there was Yoda bearing down on him and screaming with all his might as he continued to fire at the Sith. As the next pair of shots rained down on the sleek vessel, it ripped into the craft and blew the ship apart. Zooming down into its phloem of fire, Yoda came out the other side victorious and spinned the ship in a moment of joy. So'bal gave a sigh of relief as he saw the Padawan actions and smiled as he eased back in his seat.

"Thank you Yoda. Bout time you showed up." Jin Wan snickered.

"Master…" The child interrupted. "The other vessel, still out there it is."

Kira turned on her scanners and watched the glowing monitor for any sign of it.

"I see it!" She shouts. "The ship…it's…it's moving away. I think its damaged…lets go finish him…"

So'bal also activated his scanner and watched the movement of the enemy vessel.

"He's moving too far out of range now…besides, your ship is badly crippled and Yoda and I can't leave you out here alone. I think the danger has passed…for now."

"Kira is right master." Yoda grumbles. "Finish we must…or more ships send will he."

"No Yoda." The Jedi Master re-affirmed. "As much as I would like to deal with that one, we are in no position to continue to follow him. Our convoy was destroyed, our ships are in need of desperate repairs and if we follow him further out into space alone we may end up in another trap. There's no telling what else awaits us…we need to regroup and return to Coruscant to inform the Council of this…."

"No…follow him I will." Yoda says in defiance. "Take Kira back and inform the Council, but track this one down I will."

"PADAWAN!" So'bal yells at him. "You will heed to my orders without question! Do not follow that ship…is that understood?"

A moment of pause came between them as Jin Wan waited for his reply.

"I said…is that understood!"

"Yes…master." The boy exhaled in anger.

"Remember…both of you. First and foremost we are Jedi, not assassins. I admit I lost my temper as well…but revenge is not what we are about. Time to come to our senses again and return home to report what happened."

"Yes Master So'bal." Kira replied sheepishly.

"Kira, do you have enough power to keep up with us? Or do we need to tow your ship?" Jin Wan asks.

The woman looked at her instruments and gave a quiet sigh.

"No Master Jin Wan, I think I have enough to maintain speed with you."

"Good. Then lets go home…now."

All three fighters came closer together in formation and soon increased their speed into deep space as they heading back home.


	4. Chapter 4

"I beg your pardon, Lord M'Tarken? What did you mean you couldn't get to him?"

Darth Bane glared at a blue holo-image of Darth M'Tarken's face. The close-up shot of the Sith Master fizzled as he tried to explain to his dark Master.

"I lured the boy into my trap as we had planned…but he wouldn't follow the other one. I thought for sure the Darkside had shielded my actions to his thoughts, but he is remarkably strong in the Force. Instead he ended up chasing me and nearly took me out."

"A pity that he did not." Bane growled. "It could not have been easier for you to simply catch the boy and bring him before me. Now you must return empty handed…punishment shall ensue for this Lord M'Tarken, failure is most unbecoming of a Sith. Even a Master such as yourself."

The Muunian glared back in equal anger. "Don't you even care that Lord Malious is gone? First Darth Vespa on Hoth freezing to death waiting for him and now Lord Malious, it seems where ever this Padawan child goes, a Sith tends to fall in the process. I have a bad feelling about this Lord Bane, I've become the last Sith of our old Order."

"Lord Gaul is still here and so am I…do you not think of us as part of the old Order? Darth Vespa was a fool for not preparing for the icy conditions of the Hoth planet, so it was his own stupidity that ended his life. Malious was also foolish to try and take out So'bal on his own. What's done is done…so stop your sniviling about those two and come back to your senses. I want you back here by my side and ready for the next phase of my plan."

"Face it Bane…we're a dying breed. We must not pursue this child any longer…we need to hide once again and focus on training others." M'Tarken stated to Bane.

The dark lord leaned closer to the holographic image of the Muunian and scowled at him.

"Do as you are instructed! Or be prepared to become exsinct yourself!"

The image switches off as the angered leader of the Sith taps the console buttton and slinks back into his dark chair that seems overly sized for him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I beg your pardon, Lord M'Tarken? What did you mean you couldn't get to him?"

Darth Bane glared at a blue holo-image of Darth M'Tarken's face. The close-up shot of the Sith Master fizzled as he tried to explain to his dark Master.

"I lured the boy into my trap as we had planned…but he wouldn't follow the other one. I thought for sure the Darkside had shielded my actions to his thoughts, but he is remarkably strong in the Force. Instead he ended up chasing me and nearly took me out."

"A pity that he did not." Bane growled. "It could not have been easier for you to simply catch the boy and bring him before me. Now you must return empty-handed…punishment shall ensue for this Lord M'Tarken, failure is most unbecoming of a Sith. Even a Master such as yourself."

The Muunian glared back in equal anger. "Don't you even care that Lord Malious is gone? First Darth Vespa on Hoth freezing to death waiting for him and now Lord Malious, it seems where ever this Padawan child goes, a Sith tends to fall in the process. I have a bad feeling about this Lord Bane, I've become the last Sith of our old Order."

"Lord Gaul is still here and so am I…do you not think of us as part of the old Order? Darth Vespa was a fool for not preparing for the icy conditions of the Hoth planet, so it was his own stupidity that ended his life. Malious was also foolish to try and take out So'bal on his own. What's done is done…so stop your sniveling about those two and come back to your senses. I want you back here by my side and ready for the next phase of my plan."

"Face it Bane…we're a dying breed. We must not pursue this child any longer…we need to hide once again and focus on training others." M'Tarken stated to Bane.

The dark lord leaned closer to the holographic image of the Muunian and scowled at him.

"Do as you are instructed! Or be prepared to become extinct yourself!"

The image switches off as the angered leader of the Sith taps the console button and slinks back into his dark chair that seems overly sized for him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lord M'Tarken sits in his craft all flustered after dealing with Darth Bane. The sinister look on his face shows that he is tired of having to do whatever the old man requires. Bane and he are the last remaining Sith lords that survived the wars between their own kind and the Jedi battles. As he mulls over the conversation the two of them had, the dark lord quickly programs his ship and spins it in the opposite direction.

"Trying to capture this child is useless. How many more us are to be fodder for this stupid pursuit of his?" M'Tarken speaks to himself. "I'm going to take out this threat to us once and for all. And then Lord Bane…we shall see who is going to be extinct."

The evil character laughs at his own words and gives a great big smile as he sends the sleek black craft into lightspeed and speeds to another location.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Still sitting in his large dark chair, Lord Bane sighs in frustration. But as he spins his chair around to have a moment of meditation, the small darkened room's door slides open and Darth Gaul comes walking in cautiously.

"Forgive me for the intrusion master."

"What is it?" Bane groans.

"The one you wanted to see is here." Gaul says as he lowers his eyes to the old man spinning back to face him.

"Excellent, Lord Gaul." Darth Bane grins. "Its good to know that one of my Sith are on top of things. By all means…show him in."

Darth Gaul bows again in response and steps back to the door still open as a large shadow starts to move towards it. Bane smiles in a very evil manner and rises out of his chair for the special guest. The sound of the visitor is wet and slimy, as he draws closer to the Sith's table, the slithering sloppy sound comes to a halt as he keeps a distance between them.

"Ah…welcome my friend. I trust you had no problems coming aboard?"

"No." The creature says in its deep booming alien language. "Why have you sent for me?"

Lord Bane walks around the table from where he sat and walks up to the green massive slug that peers at him with curiosity.

"Jabba the Hutt." Bane giggles under his breath. "I have heard a great many things about you my boy."

The elderly Sith paces around the massive green creature as he continues to talk to him.

"You were once a powerful member of this very organization. You came to be in their service after you tried to go behind your fathers back, the leader of the powerful Desilijic clan on your home world. You soon rose to power with in this group and proved that you were much more reliable to lead then your father, Zorba the Hutt ever was. You where the one who knew how to get things no one else could and one who managed to find weaknesses in anyone who stood in your way. You even attempted to kill your own father while he was in prison…"

Jabba eyed the old man as he paced around him and continued to listen to him as he spoke more about his shady history he thought no one knew about.

"When that failed, you took the man who botched that assassination and fed him to your favorite pet, the Rancor. Now your father is out of incarceration and doing an even worst job at maintaining your clan's business. The clan saw your accomplishments and even noticed how you separated yourself from the Black Sun to develop your own private little empire. They even took notice of how you managed to elude the Jedi as they began their quest to end slavery in the Republic. So…now you sit as the center of it all. Waiting for your chance to lead the clan when your father finally is gone as head of the Desilijic. Have I missed anything?"

As the Sith Lord stopped in front of him with a smile, Jabba peered his eyes at him and gave a bitter growl.

"And what if I did all those things you say?" The slime-laden creature spoke in its alien language. "If your trying to blackmail me you'll have to come up with proof of any of those things. But I doubt you will."

Bane chortles with delight at the gangster's response, clasping his hands together he slowly rubbed them, as he looks closer at the creature.

"I haven't brought you all this way to blackmail you, Jabba. How ignorant you are to assume such a matter. No my friend. I wish to hire your services…and as payment…I shall give you what you've always dreamed of."

"And that would be?" Jabba snickers.

"Tatooine. The entire outer rim that's well beyond the borders of the Republic and a major trading post for all of the Black Sun's operations. I believe there is a rather large monastery on that desolate planet you've been eyeing for quite some time…yes…a perfect spot for the mighty Jabba the Hutt's new palace, is it not?"

"How…how could you know what I was...?" Jabba stutters in amazement.

"Your mind is strong Jabba…a Jedi Knight might not be able to penetrate your thoughts, but I can see them as clear as day. You crave to have Tatooine for your very own. The hot barren world is well out of reach from Republican slave laws and a perfect place for you to move your own crime syndicate there. Yes…I know all about it. The Black Sun is very careful not to let you possess it, they know you've built a reputation among most of their most well paying clients and to give you more power beyond their reach would be a dangerous situation for them. If you help me with my one request of you…I shall make it possible for you to have that planet. And rule over all who dwell on its surface."

The Huttian laughs out loud at the Sith's outrageous offer, the deep booming sound of his laughter bounces off the walls and almost mocks the Sith standing before him.

"I don't need you to get possession of that planet." Jabba says placing his hands on his sides. "And I certainly don't need anyone to bend the will of the Black Sun to get permission either. I protect them from the other syndicates, giving them bounty hunters to kill their enemies, and hide the slaves to be sold from the Jedi. So, in return they grant me anything I desire. Anything."

"Ah yes mighty Jabba…they have been very gracious to you haven't they?" Darth Bane says tapping his upper lip lightly. "But can you trust any one so much that you feel safe and secure? I can give you the greatest advantage over them and make you a force to be reckoned with. I can make it so that the Black Sun, the Desilijic clan and all others take notice of your power by getting a foothold into the outer rim and controlling that sector from that moment on!"

Jabba breathed in and belched in the Dark Lords face. This was his answer he gave to the robed individual as he laughed afterwards as well. Bane didn't bat an eye as the creature became rude to him, the giant slug licked his lips after the juicy burp and peered at the old man again.

"I don't need anyone to give me that region of space. The time will come when I will take it for my own, so go and get another chump to do your dirty work…Bantha Fodder!"

Bane purses his lips and grapples his twisted black cane tightly, the anger in his eyes shows how much he loathes being spoken too in such a manner and quickly turns back towards his awaiting chair. As he taps his cane hard on the floor, the sound of each strike causes Jabba to flinch slightly.

"Allow me to put this another way for you then." The angered Sith says as he sits back in his chair. "If you do not agree to my terms…I will have the Black Sun end that agreement with you. No more protection or free reign from them, no more looking the other way as you make additional profits for you and your other family members in secret, and all your enemies will be aware of your dealings with the other rivals behind their backs…"

Jabba's eyes grow wide with worry as he hears him utter that threat. Bane calmly laughs at the creatures gaze and rests his chin on the handle of his cane.

"Yes…I also know of those as well. You've been acting as the middleman for all the organizations and selling secrets to each of them for a rather tidy sum. I find it most interesting that one of the Black Sun's requests is for my help to locate the traitor among them. The one that has been giving their enemies full knowledge of their hidden operations and pick up locations. Such a pity if I had to tell them the one person they've been over looking is right here in this very room…"

Holding his finger over the intercom button, Bane grins with that wrinkled faded red face of his and watches the Hutt's reaction. The slug gangster quickly held out his hand for the Sith to halt what he was doing and lowered his eyes knowing he was beaten.

"Tatooine and the outer rim…we have a deal? Yes?" The old man says as he raises his eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Jabba sighed and lowered his hand. "We have a deal."

The Sith pulls his hand away from the button and places it back on his twisted black cane.

"Good. Now then, what I require from you is the most precious information you have at your disposal. I hear you have many contacts with in the Republic…manufacturers, droid factories, and even in the Senate itself. But of course, those galactic senate contacts are mere trifles to what I've heard you've been keeping for yourself. Perhaps as means to keep yourself well protected should the Black Sun, your father or any other crime syndicate attempt to shutdown your private empire? But for the price of giving you a new planet to rule and the means to eradicate those living in the monastery you desire…I think what I'm asking from you is quite the bargain for such a small favor. Don't you?"

Jabba the Hutt nods reluctantly and looks at the Sith as he smirks at him. "That contact you want wasn't easy to get. It nearly cost me an entire fortune to bribe that individual to look the other way. If I use him…I'll never have the chance to use him ever again."

Relaxing back in his seat, Darth Bane's form cloaks behind the tall chair's shadow casting over him.

"You won't need him ever again. Once you have Tatooine and its region of space for your own…the Republic will no longer be able to touch you, not even your enemies…you will be the most powerful gangster in the entire galaxy."

Jabba thought about it in his head for a second and began to slowly crack a smile on his face. Darth Gaul stepped away from the door and walked over by his evil master's side. The smiling slug started to laugh heartedly as he rub his hands as he continued to think of all the money he would make well outside the Republic. The two dark lords watched him enjoy the moment as the both gave a nod to one another that things where finally beginning to turn in their favor.

"Prepare a ship for yourself Lord Gaul." The old man quietly states to him over Jabba's laughter. "Once he gives me the information, I want you on Coruscant and await my instructions."

Gaul bows to his command. "As you wish…my Master."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In a very large room, full of rock and darkness all around, a lone figure in a white robe and mask stands in the center with a bright light beaming down. Knelt below the figure's feet is Oberon Sa Hee, with his right fist down on the ground and his head hung in shame, the ex-Jedi Master keeps his gaze to the floor as he listens to this person talking to him.

"Defeated…always defeated you are Oberon." The white masked individual says. "The Council has been very wise to send out the boy to track us down. They know he is the only one who can see into your thoughts."

"Forgive me, my master." The old camel-faced man utters. "But the boy is growing stronger in the Force. He sees into the minds of all who look at him, our hope for a new Order will not happen if he keeps exposing our Jedi like this. It….it is difficult to be around him…I sense…."

The white robed leader tilted his head at Oberon's pause and forced the old man to look up at him as he guided his chin upwards.

"Go on my friend…What did you sense? Tell me…"

"I felt the Force calling to me through him…as if…this was a child destined for a greater purpose."

"Indeed." The robed leader stated calmly. "He is destined to be on the Council…you said that was what they had foreseen."

"Yes Master." Oberon nodded as he continued to look at the well lit individual. "But there was something else…in my meditations I can see him in the future, an old man by then and standing in the Republic Senate with his sword drawn. There was anger in his eyes…a dark figure reflected in them as it came towards him."

The robed leader stepped out of his lighting and paced around the room as Oberon continued to kneel.

"And then what happened? Go on…"

The camel-faced man rose from his crouched position and folded his harms together as explained his vision.

"There was nothing after that. I have tried to look beyond to see the conclusion, but the Force will not reveal anymore to me. The boy will become a powerful creature, that much is certain, yet I cannot shake the image of seeing the intensity of his gaze from my mind. What do you believe this to be about my Master?"

The leader of the rebellion stood silent for a second, but then stood back into the lone spot light beaming down from high above and placed his hands together in a relaxed manner.

"You're vision was very powerful my fellow brother. But he is not the chosen one of the Force, powerful perhaps, and growing in skill…but not the chosen one that has been foretold. Sword drawn in the Senate? Anger in his eyes? Most alarming…this is why he must join with us and not be corrupted by the Council. Clearly it is the Jedi Council who will become evil and try to take the galaxy for their own."

"Are you sure about that Master?" Oberon suddenly questions with a confused look. "True the child is growing in power, but I sensed no malice in his thoughts. He is innocent."

"Perhaps for now he is, the Council will corrupt his mind in time and soon he will become as evil as the Council itself. Yoda is the key to all that happens, the war, the Order…yes…clearly he is now a threat to us and the greater good of our cause. The only way to make sure of our survival…we must kill this child."

"I have tried master." Oberon sighs as he closes his eyes.

"No you have not. Not hard enough anyway. He still lives and exposes our every operation…So'bal and he are single handedly destroying all our efforts."

Hearing the distane in his master's voice causes the old former Jedi Master to bow lower.

"I obey your word alone master. What would you have me do?"

"Take your best Jedi fighters and await my signal near Coruscant. When the moment comes I shall tell you when to strike."

Oberon rises from his knelt position and looks at him with curiousity. The white masked leader pointed his finger to the doors at the back and used the power of the Force to swing them open. The stern gesture was enough to know that he wasn't happy with how things had been progressing. Oberon felt like a scolded child and bowed humblely to the man he called master. Without saying another word, he left the room and the door quickly shut behind him as he exited. The ghostly dressed leader crossed his arms together as he began think of his next move.

"The Council…" He grumbled. "I will not allow them to win this war. Even if it means taking out their precious Yoda, the child who will some day become a Council member."

As stood there brooding about the destiny of the small Padawan. A holographic image began to appear behind him and a familiar voice began to laugh. A deep booming laughter that anyone would recognize upon it's echo.

"What do you want now Jabba? I'm busy…now go away." The masked leader spoke out loud without turning around.

"Such a warm greeting, is that all you have to say to me after I have given you so much in your cause? Besides, I have a new proposition for you." The giant slug said in his usual slurred alien language.

The leader turned around and faced the shifting, unstable blue image of the massive creature before him.

"Indeed." The white masked man snickers. "I remember your propositions usually have a rather large price tag attached to them. It's a bit risky to conact me at this specific time…why the rush Jabba?"

The faded image of the giant slug creature begins to shift again as the crackling of static nearly drowns out Jabba's laughter.

"You are right about it being dangerous. But I do need a favor from you…and the cost is free of charge."

"Free of charge?" The masked man repeats in a curious raised voice. "Come now Jabba…I know you…nothing is ever for free."

The slug breathes in and looks around to see if he's being watch from where he is sitting. Gazing back at the white dressed figure, the fluttering image of the holographic slug shows a seriousness in his eyes.

"Then perhaps I can make it worth your wild if you do this for me. I have something that might help you end your little So'bal problem."

The man srokes his white mask as he hears the Hutt mention Jin Wan's name.

"You've peaked my interest Jabba. Congratulations. Now then…what is it you had in mind?"

Jabba leaned back from his intense stare and smiled as he now had the rebel Jedi back in the palm of his hand.

•••••••••••••••••••••

In the Senate building on Coruscant, Jin Wan So'bal and Yoda approach the meeting room where Jedi Council is being questioned. Two Republican Guards take hold of their weapons in reaction to seeing the two Jedi enter. A reaction that tells So'bal to keep at a distance with his Padawan. It was strange to see the guards move at all, normally they were there for show or just as added security for the Senate members. Waiting for them nearby was Jedi Master Shaddam, he bows to the two and greets them quietly.

"Welcome home So'bal."

Bowing to him in return, So'bal looks over at the closed doors.

"I trust the meeting is going…smoothly?"

"Not really." The asian looking man states. "Master Zen'tauk is literally fighting tooth and nail to keep the Jedi War a secret."

"This is madness." Jin Wan grumbles. "How can he possibly keep this secret for much longer. The Senate must know by now that the Jedi are at war with each other. We've been too visible in our attacks."

"I know." Shaddam grimmaces. "But Zen'tauk feels that it's possilbe to keep it hidden from the Republic. All it requires is a little…diplomacy."

Jin Wan snickered at Shaddam's use of the word. Politians are usually very untrustworthy, the Jedi have always had trouble trying to sway them to see things their way. Eventhough the temptation was there to use their powers to sway the senate, the Jedi always felt that it would be morally wrong to change an individual's mind for their own purposes. Sometimes So'bal wishes that wasn't always the case, there were days during his time as a Padawan when he felt the Senate could use some persuation to get things flowing a bit faster.

"HEY!" A guard suddenly screams.

Both Jedi Master look over to see the man's trousers having dropped and his helmet being lifted in mid-air. Jin Wan knew immediately who was responsible for this action.

"Yoda…" He uttered loudly to the boy. "Enough already. No more nonsense."

The little green child chuckled as he playfully moved the guards hat around in the air as he swung up to catch it. Yoda was being very mischiefious and continued to taunt the guard as he was reaching for it.

"YODA!" Jin Wan now screamed in a disapproving manner.

The boy quickly stopped and the helmet dropped right onto the man's head. Looking rather embarressed and ticked off at the Padawan, the guard pulled up his trousers and put the helmet back on. Jin Wan walked over to small boy with disapproving eyes and pointed down at him.

"Behave yourself Padawan!" He scolded.

"Sorry Master." The boy replied as his ears drooped slightly. "Playing I only was."

"No you weren't." Jin Wan said as he folded his arms over. "You were doing what you always do. These pranks and hijinks have got to stop…it is most unbecoming of a Jedi."

Yoda nodded at his words. "Yes…forgive me."

"I didn't realise when I told you to have fun and be a child that you literally would take my words to heart." So'bal snickered. "It's bad enough that you keep doing it to all your instructors, but when you start doing it to the Jedi Masters of the Council it makes me wonder why I should train you at all? You're being reckless…"

"Help it I cannot master." Yoda smirks. "Bored at times I am. Only a small bit of fun it is."

So'bal strokes his beard and shakes his head the green boy's lack of control.

"This is why you must focus Yoda. Why is it you seem more serious when you're on a mission with me and not so much in your stuides in the temple? I doubt you were this rebellious before I met you…so it must be the other Padawans encouraging this behaviour."

Yoda just shugs his shoulders and tries not to think of those that taught him such trickery. It was true that Yoda was becoming notoerious for his practical jokes and annoying all his Jedi teachers with his sense of humor. Jin Wan So'bal had to leave him a few times before at the temple while he looked for Oberon at the start of the war, but he was always being recalled back to Coruscant to disapline his Padawan and take him away so that he wasn't always disrupting the class. Now that Jin Wan has seen the young boy act so foolishly before his eyes, it made him doubt that Yoda would be infact leading the council later in life.

"Behave Yoda." So'bal instructed him in a serious tone. "If you want to be a Jedi Knight someday…then act like a responsible Padawan."

"Yes master." Yoda bowed with a sad frown.

The doors to the Senate meeting room opened as the guards stepped aside to let them swing out wide. Jedi Master Zen'tauk led the few Jedi Council members as they slowly walked out of the room. The Senators behind them dispirsted down the various halls and remained silent as they passed So'bal and the others. The eerie quiet didn't feel right to Jin Wan. He could tell the meeting did not go as well as Zen'tauk would have liked.

"Welcome back So'bal." Zen'tauk uttered to him.

The bearded Jedi bowed to him. "Thank you Master Zen'tauk. But our journey wasn't without some loss."

"Yes I know." The old man said pursing his lips. "We felt the tremor in the force. So many lost in that battle."

"Yes." So'bal spoke as he thought of the many that died. "Needlessly I might add. The vessels attacking us were that of the Sith."

"Please Jin Wan…" Zen'tauk sighed. "No more of those unwarranted theories. The Sith are not alive anymore. It must have been an illusion created by Oberon's followers. They want us to think the Sith are still around."

"You still deny it after all this time?" So'bal says with frustration. "The Sith are still around. Why can't you see it? We were attacked by Sith crafts…we can prove it now!"

The old Jedi Master beings walking down the hall again as the others follow closely behind him. So'bal and Yoda keep pace with the group as they continue to talk.

"And what would you have me do?" Zen'tauk snaps back. "We're in a war with our own at the moment. I can't keep focused on both the rebellion and your Sith for you. Our Jedi are overwelmed with fighting their own and now you want me to seach for another threat that may or may not exsist!"

The old man stops suddenly and bows his head as if he's overcome from all the shouting.

"What it is master?" Jin Wan questions as he touches the man's shoulder with care. "What's wrong?"

"We're being recalled, my boy." The old man states as he looks up at him. "The temples are all to be dismantled on Republican worlds that have them and the Jedi are to return to Coruscant where we must remain from now on."

Yoda, Shaddam and So'bal were all shocked to hear the news. The worst case senario that none of them thought was possible had now become a reality.

"But…how will we provide proper guidence in keeping them all here?" Shaddam quickly asks. "Without the other temples…we won't have a proper trainning facility or even the space to house all the new recuits."

Giving a slight sigh again, Zen'tauk holds on to his wooden cane holding him up and begins walking down the hall once more.

"I know, Shaddam. I know. Ships will have to be provided from now on, both for trainning purposes and for easing the population of the Jedi. It's a temporary solution for now…but it's the only way to keep the peace between us and the Senate."

So'bal looked saddened by the whole affair and gave a exhausted breathe as he came to terms with the new restrictions.

"So that means they won't tell anyone about the Jedi War…"

"It was the only condition they gave." The old man admits. "We leave their worlds and they won't cause a panic by telling everyone the Jedi are in a civil war."

"Bad feeling I have about this master." Yoda says to So'bal as he tugs on his robe.

Jin Wan nods at the boy. "Indeed my young one. It is indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Shaddam lowers his head as they continue to walk beside Zen'tauk and looks back with a worried gaze.

"What are we to do now Master? How shall we proceed next in this confrontation?"

"We must end this war by any means necessary." The old Jedi master frowns. "The more it endures…the more questions and suspicion will come to light in the Senate. Take whatever Jedi you can spare Shaddam and continue the search for Master Oberon in So'bal's place."

Both Yoda and So'bal stopped and looked at one another as they heard the old Jedi instruct Shaddam. Jin Wan turned his head back at Zen'tauk and questioned him.

"What? Why are you taking me off of this assignment? You know I've been hot on his tracks for sometime, I'm the only one who can track his movements…we're too close to stop now."

Zen'tauk tapped his cane with authority. "Be calm Jin Wan, this isn't stopping. But we need to keep going in our usual business here on Coruscant if we do not wish to expose this war to all eyes. You and your Padawan are to accompany the Senator of Naboo back to his home world. Their government has requested your presence by name and we must abide by their wishes."

Jin Wan seemed puzzled by that and rubbed his beard in thought.

"Me? Why would Naboo request me by name? Why not any Jedi Knight? Each is skilled in dealing with these matters and many that are not fighting the war right now are free to deal with this. Just say I was indisposed and give it to another…"

"No." The old man bitterly stated. "You have been requested because they have heard of your services from other Senators. Naboo is in turmoil as they have just come out of a bitter war on their planet. The Gungans have retreated to the waters of the planet and have become isolationists. They need guidance on how to maintain peaceful relations with them so that they do not start another war by accident."

"That still doesn't explain why it has to be me." So'bal replies.

"Naboo is a young member of the Republic, the Senate feels it is their duty to see that they do not separate back to their own system and become a haven for illegal traffic. They have heard of your other successful missions to other worlds with similar plights and request that you handle the negotiations. Do your duty and show the Senate that we are still the guardians for Peace and Justice to all."

Jin Wan nods in abeyance. "I will do as instructed, Master. Yoda and I will go to Naboo and see that this is settled with. The minute it is done, I shall rejoin the forces and continue the search for Oberon and his followers."

The old Jedi Master patted him on the back and gave a nod of thanks.

"I ask no less of you my boy. These are trying times for us all…what seemed so clear to me of what lay ahead for our order, has now become somewhat clouded. But we must continue on if we are to stay true to the will of the Force. Go now…settle the matter there and return when you are done. May the Force be with you."

Yoda and Jin Wan So'bal bow to the Jedi elder and proceed down the hall. Shaddam looks at Zen'tauk with apprehension.

"I fear for the boy, Master. His training is erratic and he still shows signs of disobedience. Perhaps I should have taken him with me while Jin Wan handles this matter."

Zen'tauk shakes his head negatively and continues to walk down the hall with Shaddam side by side.

"No, So'bal is doing as good as any Jedi might during these strenuous times. Yoda seems to be learning faster then any Padawan I've ever seen, while his young mind is still full of doubt and fear, I do believe these missions are going to benefit him greatly. His trials are about to begin…sooner then we would have liked."

Shaddam remained contemplative about it for a second, but gave a slight nod of understanding as he walked casually through the Senate building with his Jedi Master.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

On the top of one of the buildings near the Jedi Temple, Darth Gaul walks over to the edge of the roof and takes out a pair of electronic binoculars. The sleek silver polished device switches on and the apertures on either side adjust as he looks through them and zooms over to the Temple. As he studies the building from below to the top, he scowls at the sight of the odd Jedi walking up and down the steps of the building and even those appearing in the windows in the distance. Keeping a large distance from them is a safe bet, for if they felt him any closer, the Knights would soon swarm him in no time. The darkside of the Force helps to mask his presence to them, Darth Gaul maybe just an apprentice to Darth Bane, but his strength in the darkside is very strong. He longs to challenge the Jedi again, the defeat he had against Jin Wan So'bal a few years ago makes him hunger for revenge. Now he has trained doublely hard and learned to hone his skills, but the one thing he's always having to control is his ambition. He'd love nothing more then to burst right into the temple and slaughter every single Jedi of the Republic. But for now, he will obey his Master Bane and do what he requests. To challenge the might of Bane is to ask for death.

As he finally looks up at the side of the Temple, he notices the wall opening up and a ship-landing pad come stretching outward. Zooming in with his binoculars, he sees both Jin Wan So'bal and Yoda walking out on it and getting into their spacecrafts. Gaul quickly turns on his wrist communicator and turns the small knobs and frequency buttons to capture the radio signal coming from So'bal's craft.

"Jedi Temple to Coruscant space port…" So'bal's voice announces as Darth Gaul finally gets the signal. "Jedi escort to Naboo is ready for take off. Is the ambassador's ship ready to proceed?"

Watching the two Jedi enter into their ship and preparing to take off, the Sith lord snickers as he looks through his binoculars again and watches them closely.

"Jedi Temple…" A female voice now responds back. "Naboo transport one is ready for departure. On the flight path of sector six-six-two-five-zero, your escort will join with the ambassador's ship and proceed out of Coruscant air space. Safe journey master Jedi."

"Understood Coruscant control." So'bal cheerfully replies. "So'bal out."

Darth Gaul lowers his binoculars and watches the two Jedi craft rise off the pad and take off into the heart of the city. Stepping away from the edge of the building, he turns on his long distance communicator attached to his other wrist and stares at the holographic projection of his master appearing before him.

"Report." Bane quickly asks as his image flutters and crackles his voice slightly.

"The Jedi numbers are down at the Temple. I only see a handful at most on any given level. And Jin Wan So'bal and Yoda have been sent on a mission to Naboo." Gaul informs with a respectful tone.

"Excellent." Bane smiles. "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen once again. The Jedi have weakened and the time to strike back is at hand."

Suddenly a loud roar of engines sounds overhead of Gaul and he looks up at the sky as two objects come hurling past him. Ducking down, he watches the two strange small looking crafts head straight for the Jedi Temple.

"What it is? What's happening Lord Gaul?" Bane shouts at him.

"Unknown crafts have just headed for the Temple my Lord." Gaul replies. "Now they've crashed on the steps…the Jedi are scattering about!"

As he looks over the side, he can see the events unfold as the Jedi surround the two small ships that have crashed on the steps in front of the Temple. With swords drawn, the Jedi move in slowly as they step towards the burning ships with caution. The smoke rising from the burnt hulls creates an air of silence as the Knights use the force to feel for any danger. Suddenly the two craft doors pop off at the same time and the sound of lightsabers activating causes the group of Jedi to recoil for a second. As Gaul tries to get a better look at the action with his binoculars, the smoke billowing from the wreckage obstructs his view to see whom the attackers are. The clashing of lightsabers is all he can hear and the blurring of light from the swords is the only thing he can see.

"I can't see who it is master." Gaul reports to Darth Bane's holographic projection standing behind him now. "A major battle is happening but there is too much smoke to scan past. I…I can't see who is…"

Suddenly the sound of the clashing sabers dies, an eerie quiet has now fallen on the steps of the temple and Darth Gaul lowers the binoculars with a look of amazement.

"It's over."

"Who won?" Bane inquires.

"Not the Jedi, that's for sure. They're all dead."

Turning back to the image of his aged master, he looks at him with questionable eyes.

"Is this the attack you spoke of?"

Bane grimaces in anger and clutches his cane tightly.

"No. This is something…or someone else. Get down there…stop them immediately."

"What?" Gaul says with disbelief. "Why? Let the Jedi be slaughtered by these attackers…we can move in once their gone."

"They didn't come to kill the Jedi…they're after the same thing we are." Bane growls. "Get down there…NOW!"

Bane's image shuts off immediately and Darth Gaul turn around and switches on his lightsaber. With a long run off the roof, the Sith Lord jumps off the building and glides down towards the temple.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

The doors of the Jedi Temple explode in a fiery blast, and two tall figures stand shoulder to shoulder as the light shinning behind them obscures their identity. As Jedi come running up to meet them from within the temple, they all activate their swords and prepare for battle.

"Jedi! Stand ready!" The feline looking Jedi Knight says to the group as they gather together.

The two figures continue to stand silent, as they do not enter inside. Padawans and Jedi Knights alike move in closer to the figures, the cat-like Jedi Knight, with it's slightly graying fur, takes lead of the group tightens his grip on the lightsaber and peers at them with a stern gaze.

"You shall not succeed in this…turn back now or be destroyed!"

The shadow covered figures looked at one another as if puzzled by his request and then turned to look back with their lightsabers switching on. One sword was green, the other one was blue. The soft glow from them slowly revealed their appearance as the light shone off of them. The dual beings were dressed from head to foot in white attire, the parts where the clothes stopped continued on with black in between where flesh should be seen. The eyes were completely dark with not even pupils that they could see. The black symbol of an eye and hand together made the Jedi Knight realize this was part of the cult they had been battling elsewhere. Without saying a word, the two attackers ran in swiftly towards the group, as the Jedi prepare to swing, the two beings leaped over them and continued on down the lobby. The Jedi seemed confused at first, but then soon went running after them.

As they disappeared into the building, Darth Gaul stepped through the wrecked doorway and cautiously stepped in as if he was expecting to be attacked. He could then hear the lightsabers clashing in the distance and slowly entered the building with his sword still drawn. This was forbidden territory to Sith, it felt somewhat un-nerving to the dark lord, he could feel the Force in here more then he could have realized.

"Are you in?" The voice of Bane suddenly asks over Gaul's wrist communicator.

"Yes, my Master." Gaul responds quietly into the device. "The Jedi are still in combat with the two intruders."

"Follow them…do not let them get there first." Bane growls again.

"And what of the Jedi should any survive this assault?"

"Wipe them out…all of them." Bane coldly states.

Darth Gaul grins with delight and moves faster towards the battle as he twirls his lightsaber playfully in his hand.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Inside the Senate building, Chancellor Mentath walks into his office and the young female secretary rises up out of her seat to greet the man.

"Chancellor." She says bowing slightly. "There is a urgent message for you."

"Thank you Saalen, who is it from?" The man asks as he pauses in front of her.

"I don't know sir. He wouldn't give his name…but he did have a code clearance to be on this personal channel."

Mentath looks at her with curiosity. "I see. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Sir…" She hesitates to speak. "It's an older code. I mean…it does check out…but its not one that's really used anymore. Should I hold on them sir?"

The Chancellor leans over her desk and notices the identification. His calm expression now turns to that of surprise. Blinking very quickly the Chancellor rises up slowly and suddenly glances at the woman.

"No. No thank you Saalen. Leave them to me. I'll deal with them myself."

"As you wish sir." She nods.

The Chancellor dashes quickly into his private room and sits down at his desk. Touching a button on the table, a holographic image appears over the beautifully large detailed table of red and gold.

"I thought I made it clear to you to never directly contact me anymore!" Mentath says in a panicked voice.

A deep booming laugh came from the image as it finally came into focus. The face of Jabba the Hutt now stared at him and continued to laugh at the man's reaction.

"Now how is that to greet an old friend, Chancellor?"

"What do you want now?" Mentath scowls at him.

"Your inside tip on the location of the artifact was very much appreciated. Seeing how this will be the last time I can use you for anymore favors…I wondered if you would care to reconsider that? I could use you…together we could create a profitable empire for ourselves."

The Chancellor swung his chair around and looked out of the large window that could see the city for miles.

"I told you, this would be the only one. We're through Jabba. You did me a favor…now I've done you the favor. It's done."

Jabba blinked with a disappointment in his face. "Too bad. I hope you can keep your position as Chancellor for as long as you hope. Never know when someone might run against you again."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Mentath snickers. "Don't worry about it anymore Jabba…I can handle my own campaign from here on out."

"Indeed." The large slug giggles. "Then let me give you a simple warning then. Don't dare try to stop my business…if you so much as try to board my ships…I'll tell them all about your scandalous campaign. They never did find the body of your rival did they?"

Mentath turns back to face him again and lowers his eyes. "Don't bring that up ever again. Ok, you win…as long as I'm Chancellor…your dirty dealings are safe. Now don't ever call me again."

"Thank you for your time Chancellor. Your old Jedi Master would have been very proud of you…. wouldn't he?"

Mentath turns of the hologram in anger. As Jabba's echoing laughter fades, the Chancellor leans back in his chair and folds his hands together to his lips. Spinning the chair to face the window again, he looks out and sees the temple in the distance as a small line of smoke rises beyond it.

"Forgive me my old Master. I had no choice."


	6. Chapter 6

The Jedi continue to battle the two white robed intruders as they stop and fight them every time it comes near. A few of the Knights try to use the Force but the two attackers quickly dodge the objects hurling at them; they manage to kill one of the Jedi as they flip back over and the other by surprise. The cat-looking Jedi leader breathes heavily from all the fighting and tries to think of why the two aren't going higher up in the temple.

"Strange…their pattern." The feline Jedi says under his breath. "As if they're not even paying attention to us at all. Like their here for something else…and we're only in the way."

"Master Lentik!" An Afro American young Jedi woman calls to him. "Look out!"

Suddenly one of the white robed Jedi turned around and began striking at Lentik, the duel was fierce as the Jedi Knight tried to keep up with the creature's fast movement. But as they struck hard at each other, a wave of realization came into the cat-like Jedi's eyes. He could sense something about these two, something he didn't think was possible. Before he could even finish his thought, he unknowingly let his guard down for a second.

"It can't be! You're…a…" He gasped.

Then the lightsaber struck him and split him apart. The sight of seeing their friend fall enraged the other Jedi still fighting. Screams filled the room as they all tried their best to destroy the dual rebels and one by one were met with a similar fate as Lentik. Once the Jedi were all destroyed, the two white robed beings walk in unison over to a nearby wall where they tap four corners along it's surface and stand back as it opens up. The seamless wall pushed out and lifted above them, inside a single light source beams down into the rounded room. Sitting on a lone pedestal in the center of the room is a triangular object of dark design, the blackness of its color barely shows any reflection, a metal of ancient make and an air of evil looms around it even as it sits there in the light.

"You must not take that!"

A voice booms out from behind the two white Jedi rebels, turning around together, they see Jedi Masters Zen'tauk and Shaddam holding their unpowered lightsabers and giving a stern glare at the intruders.

"It was not meant for you or any other Jedi. Now back away from there…"

The two white tall figures didn't even budge. Shaddam switches on his sword and points it at them both.

"You heard him, traitors!" He growls with force. "Step aside!"

As the dual white masked Jedi faced them, Zen'tauk suddenly felt the Force warning him about the two men. He clasped onto Shaddam's arm tightly and gazed at the beings slowly walking over to them both. Their lightsabers switched on as attackers came closer and closer, Shaddam glanced at the old man and wondered why he wasn't moving.

"I sense something my boy." The old Jedi Master spoke softly. "These two are not what they seem."

"What do you mean?" Shaddam curiously inquires.

"I mean…. these are no Jedi."

The dual creatures moved swiftly to swipe at the two Jedi, but darting out of their paths and quickly flipping beyond them, both Shaddam and Zen'tauk remained unharmed. They spun around in time to meet the attackers swords as they clashed together in a jumble of furious action. The four were keeping an eye on each other as they tried to study one another's moves and counter struck each maneuver. The white Jedi were fast in their hand movements, Shaddam found it hard just to maintain an even pace with the one he was fighting and looked over at Zen'tauk to see if he was also having difficulty. The old Jedi Master fought as if he was still a spry young Padawan, old as he was, one couldn't have guessed that he was a day over two hundred years old. Using only one hand to keep up with the lightsaber battle, he used the moment to summon the Force and scan the creatures mind.

"I see…nothing." Zen'tauk whispered to himself as he peered at the being. "Nothing…yet something that should not be there."

As the white masked individual took a lunge at him, the old master spun around the being's body and sliced off the attacker's mask. The white dressed fighter clutched at its face and made no sound of pain. As the old Jedi Master stood with is sword raised to protect himself at any given moment, the creature slowly lowered its hands from where the mask once was. As Shaddam finally caught a break from fighting the other white Jedi, he spun around to see the face of Zen'tauk's attacker and gasped as it finally donned on him of what the old man was trying to warn him about.

"No…it…it can't be!" Shaddam winced.

The creature was nothing but a robot underneath. The demonic robotic red eyes peered out from the mangled ruin of circuitry and dull grey metal inside of the face. The robot soon raised its weapon again and continued the attack on the Jedi Master.

"A Droid cannot be trained as a Jedi!" Shaddam shouted as he too returned fighting with the other obvious droid.

"No…No, Master Shaddam." Zen'tauk uttered back at him. "No droid should. But yet, these ones are specifically trained in the art of the Lightsaber…not the Force itself. I sense Oberon's teachings in them…his training…perhaps even his imprinted technique that he helped to program them with."

Backing up against each other, the two Jedi Masters circle around as the dual droids break off the attack and slowly walk around them, looking for any opening available.

"But that would require ones that could think? Ones that could learn and adapt?" Shaddam flinched as he looked back.

"Indeed it would." The old man sighed. "Oberon is using forbidden technology…Droids are forbidden to be given free thought. Not since the days before the Droid Act has there been any violation of this code. This war must end…and these abominations must not live."

Using the Force, the old man strikes out with his free hand and pushes the mask-less droid to the far side of the room. Together the two Jedi begin concentrating on defeating the other while they can. As the their sword clash and the group spin around at each other, Darth Gaul steps into the room and smiles as he watches the struggle at hand.

"Two Masters…against a droid?" The Sith Lord snickers. "Pathetic. This is going to be easier then I thought."

As he continued to watch to two Jedi Masters fight off the droid, the Sith Lord turned his attention to the other one at the far end of the large room. The robotic creature rose from its resting spot and looked at the object inside the small inner room. It quickly dashed over towards it as the two Jedi were being kept occupied and stretched out its right arm to grab the device. Darth Gaul quickly zoomed past the fighting group and launched off the ground into a summersault. As he came down, his lightsaber switched on, sliced the robot's arm off and managed to grab hold of the black triangular object as he landed safely to his feet. The robot recoiled as if in pain, clutching its wound it gazed up at the Sith Lord as it seemed surprised by his presence.

"Tsk, tsk…" Darth Gaul uttered at it as he waved his finger. "Didn't you hear the Jedi? This was not meant for you…. but rather…for me."

The robot used its good arm and took out another lightsaber from an opening side chamber from its leg. Switching it on, the robot quickly attacked the Sith as it swung in fury. Gaul relished this moment. Here was the Jedi in the mist of an inner coup and being defeated by a mere robot. It was such a delight for him he could not help but smile. Keeping the droid at a distance from him and smiling as he backed out of the room in a defensive posture.

The old Jedi Master saw the Dark Lord as he took the time to pause from the fight, he couldn't believe his eyes, there standing in his temple was the very thing Jin Wan had warned him about.

"SITH!" He gasped loudly.

Shaddam was too busy to look; the droid seemed to focus on defeating him that all he could do was match the speed of its sword. It bothered him greatly that he could not defeat the skill of this droid; in his anger, he used the Force to lift the attacker up and screamed as he chucked it over to the other one fighting the dark lord. The two sizable robots collided and were pushed back to the end of the room again. Now the two masters witnessed Gaul as he stood there looking at the two of them with a grin and holding the object they were trying to protect.

"Sith? Impossible!" Shaddam shouted, as he stood there amazed. "They're all dead. None survived the wars…"

"It seems Jedi…" Darth Gaul interrupted loudly to them. "That you were wrong. Funny, a Jedi being wrong…I always believed them to be wise and very much in control of the Force. Now I see that belief is flawed. You are weak and foolish…the Darkside will be strong once again."

Approaching closer to him, both Zen'tauk and Shaddam keep their guard as they watch him carefully.

"I think you're time is at an end my friend. The Darkside is finished forever, you're kind are extinct and will never see the return again." Zen'tauk proudly stated. "Now hand that back over to me…"

Gaul recoiled his hand with the object. "Or you'll do what exactly? Kill me? I thought the Jedi were supposed to be above that sort of thing? Besides…you know what this is…it belongs to me."

Opening his hand he glares at it with an evil joy. "The ancient knowledge of the Darkside…contained in this…The Sith Holocron."

"Yes." Shaddam says. "But you will not have it. Nor will any of the other groups of Sith you plan on creating…"

Gaul laughed at the two Jedi who suddenly stop at his odd reaction. The look of confusion on their faces makes the Dark Lord grin again.

"Groups? There are no more groups. It will not take a vast number of us to defeat the likes of the Jedi. The Sith are one again, the Darkside is now under our control once more and at long last we shall have our vengeance against you."

"Without the masses you had before?" Zen'tauk questions. "A rather bold statement from a single Sith standing before me. Perhaps you think this Holocron will bring you the power to achieve your goals?"

Darth Gaul smirks as he holds up the Sith Holocron.

"Yes, this will make us more powerful then ever…once my master learns of it's ancient secrets, we will destroy your precious Jedi Order and then Darkside shall rule once more!"

Suddenly one of the Droid hands comes over and snatches the Holocron from Gaul's hand. As he tries to reach for it, the Droids pass it off to one another as if they are trying to keep it away from him. As he stretches out his hand to use the Force to grab it back, the Droids quickly dismantle themselves and being folding in. They transform into black hovering orb balls with a single camera red eye that peers out from their dark look. And before Darth Gaul can try to reach the Holocron, it's placed within one of the Droids and both take off into the ceiling. A laser blast shoots out from the one ahead of the other as they reach the top and free themselves back into the open sky of Coruscant. But before the second one leaves, Jedi Master Zen'tauk tries to prevent it leaving as he uses the Force to stop it from exiting. The Droid struggles as it pours on the power to escape the grasp of the Jedi. As the old master begins lowering it down to him, the Droid spins around and shoots a dart straight at Zen'tauk. The old Jedi Master was not prepared for the quick strike and fell to the ground from the brunt of the hit. With the Force suddenly letting go, the Droid shoots out of the opening and continues into the planet's sky. Shaddam switched off his sword as he saw the old man struggling to get up and runs over to help him.

Unhappy with this whole event, the Sith Lord howls up at the fleeing droids in anger as they disappear, with malice in his eyes, he clutches his fist tightly. Zen'tauk rises from his fall and pulls out the dart in his neck. Shaddam snickers at the dark lord shaking his fist to the sky as he shakes his head in pity.

"It appears the Force is not with you this day, dark one. You and your master have failed."

Gaul despised the smugness of Jedi, the tone of such arrogance filled him with hatred for them all. Turning around to face the two, Darth Gaul held up his lightsaber that was still on and sneered at Shaddam.

"Failed? Fool of a Jedi…this is only but one assignment my master gave me. There is still one more thing I was sent here to do."

Shaddam switches on his lightsaber again and walks slowly over to the Dark Lord. Zen'tauk tries to do the same, but begins to feel dizzy and drops to his knees as he is overcome with weakness. The Sith and Jedi circle one another as they stare each other down, neither one makes a strike, but continue to watch each other carefully.

"You can't win you know." Shaddam smirks. "The Force is stronger with the Jedi then with you're doomed limited numbers. Face it, your time is at an end."

Darth Gaul also smirks and raises his chin slightly. "Then why do I see fear in your eyes? If you think me weak, then attack me. Come on, let us see who is the stronger…Jedi!"

Both swing their swords and clash in a bright light that sparks across the massive room. Zen'tauk watches the fight as he gasps in pain from his wound. He feels compelled to help his friend, but the potent toxin from the droid's dart keeps him from getting up. The sabers continue to clash as the men leap and pivot though the temple room; each defensive strike and block sends sharp light contrasts from their colored sabers throughout the place. Shaddam is graceful in his attacks, but so too is the Dark Lord, almost like they were perfectly matched for this duel.

"There is no way out of this temple for you. Can you not feel the Jedi coming down to this level?" Shaddam shouts at the Sith trying to slice him.

"I feel them, yes." Gaul admits. "But they will not capture me, nor will they defeat me either."

"So you say." Shaddam snickers as he swings at him this time. "It seems your over confidence is your weakness."

Gaul smirks as he finally blocks the Jedi's attack and draw in closer to each other. "And it seems, your faith in your fellow Jedi is yours."

Pushing against each other, it now becomes a struggle of strength between them. Shaddam shoves with all of his might down onto the Sith's sword, but Gaul also returns the same amount of strength. With each other eye to eye, Darth Gaul displays a large smile on his face as the Jedi Master looks on grunting to keep him at bay.

"Your smile will be the last of it's kind, for I will not shed a tear for you when you are gone." Shaddam begins to laugh.

"And neither will I. For I do not smile at the coming of my own death…but for yours."

As Darth Gaul suddenly pulls his lightsaber away, he quickly swings down at the Jedi Master slipping forward accidentally. Zen'tauk screams out Shaddam's name as he notices the error the man made, but it was too late. Gaul's sword decapitates Shaddam as his body continues to drop to the ground. The echoing sound of the Jedi Master's sword causes Zen'tauk to grieve. He bows his head with a tear on his cheek and whispers a prayer to him.

"May the Force guide you to a new life my friend."

A shadow casts over the old Jedi as he sits there feeling the loss of his friend. Zen'tauk looks up to see Darth Gaul standing over him with his lightsaber pointing down.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me already…" The old Jedi Master says as he coughs.

Gaul shuts off his lightsaber and crouches down to him; grabbing the old man's robes he pulls him closer to study his face.

"And what would be the point?" The Dark Lord sighs. "You're already dying…the dart has done more damage then I could. A slow, painful death that will make you beg for a quick end. I would have liked to have challenged you, I would have liked to be the one that beat you…but they robed me of that chance."

Tossing Zen'tauk back to the ground, Gaul rises up and slowly backs away from him.

"It seems your fate is sealed…as is the Jedi Order's fate. Like you…it will die very, very soon."

The old Jedi Master began to cough loudly as the infection begins to quickly spread into his lungs. A dry hacking cough that soon echoes through the entire large marbled room. As the Sith Lord turns to walk away, he suddenly senses a tremor in the force; Alarmed by it he dashes down the corridor and towards the demolished entrance way. As he just manages to slip out, a large group of Jedi and Padawans finally reach to the main floor and see the dark figure running away. The group splits up, the first bunch goes to pursue the sinister agent, while the others quickly tend to their dying master on the polished stone floor.

"Master Zen'tauk are you alright?" A mature male human Jedi asks.

"Where…." The old man says as a spasm of coughs consumes him for the moment before he can speak again. "Where were you all?"

"Forgive us master, the blast wounded many Jedi on the upper floors of the Temple. The glass shattered and crippled many of the younglings. But we didn't sense you or the others were in danger until a few moments ago."

"Did the explosion not make you aware that we might have been?" Zen'tauk growls as he tries to stand up alone.

"Yes…I thought it would have…" The man answers lowering his eyes. "But for some reason, we did not feel a tremor in the force. It was if we had a moment of clout as to what was going on. How is that possible master? How could we have not seen this attack coming?"

"The Darkside…" The Jedi master says with a flash of realization in his eyes. "It has concealed this from our Order. Jin Wan So'bal was right…."

As he leans on his fellow Jedi, Zen'tauk bows his head in shame.

"The Darkside has returned…Sith…are growing in power. We are in great danger.."

Coughing away as he tries to speak, the old man's hacking echoes throughout the structure as the Jedi tend to him.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Speeding along side the Nabooian polished silver cruiser, Yoda and Jin Wan So'bal pilot their Jedi fighters gracefully as they keep steady pace with it. The young Padawan seems to have a look of concern on his face, rubbing his hand against his chin, the boy feels something is wrong.

"What is it now Yoda?" Jin Wan sighs as he talks to him through the ship-to-ship communicators.

"Hm?" Yoda responds as he hears So'bal's voice. "Nothing Master…nothing it is."

"You can't hide your thoughts from me young one. What is it? What's the matter?"

Yoda sighs and now rubs his forehead with equal concern.

"Felt it again I did…elusion…like a blanket over my eyes it was. A shadow…crossing over the force."

Inside his own ship, Jin Wan So'bal tries to sense the danger as Yoda does and shakes his head with absolution.

"I feel nothing. It must be just another flash of the surrounding Force nearby my young pupil."

"Perhaps…" Yoda's voice says to So'bal as he continues to fly his ship. "But feel something terrible I do."

Stroking his beard and piloting with the other, Jin Wan gives his young student the benefit of a doubt.

"Very well…what is it do you feel? Reach out again and put a name to the feeling the Force is giving you."

"Hard it is to say…" The boy sighs.

"Concentrate my young one. Let it flow through you…close your eyes and feel the Force."

Yoda closes his eyes and winces as he tries to concentrate. "A brief moment of feeling it was…a flash of clarity. Suffering it was. Pain….yes….pain I felt."

"Pain?" Jin Wan says raising an eyebrow. "Suffering you say? Interesting."

"Mean it what does, Master?"

"I'm not sure. I feel nothing in the Force to guide you about it…still…it sounds as if you've experienced a traumatic event that is occurring or will occur."

Yoda pulls out the holo-image of Tinara from his pocket and stares at her still face glancing back at him.

"Trouble she could be in. Maybe it is her the Force is warning me about."

Shaking his head again, Jin Wan sighs at his young apprentice's conclusions.

"This is not about Tinara, don't let your feelings blind you Yoda…."

Yoda continues to gaze at her haunting image.

"But see her I do…she's….she's…in pain…terrible pain!"

Hearing the faint whimper in Yoda's voice, Jin Wan closes his eyes and also tries to focus on what he sees. His face contorts with confusion as he concentrates, but in his mind he can suddenly see her. Screaming out his name and looking horrified by something, but as softly says her name back, a pair of red eyes peer out from the darkness that engulfs her completely. Jin Wan snaps out of his Force-educed sight and lets out a breath of fear after seeing those demonic eyes peering back at him.

"NO!"

Jin Wan suddenly loses control of his fighter and spins out of control. Yoda awakens out of his mind lock and notices Jin Wan's ship.

"Master? Master!"

Jin Wan sits in the out of control vessel holding his head as if in pain, a flood of voices fill the cockpit as the glare of the red emergency light creates an air of chaos.

Yoda pilots his ship with amazing ability, as he speeds down beside Jin Wan's fighter, he starts to spin his craft to match the velocity of the other. The two are now in synchronistic cycles and as Yoda once again closes his eyes, he taps on the controls in front of him and sends out a grappling cable. Taking hold of the ships steering, the young Padawan pulls back on it and activates his forward thrusters to slow the two down.

"M…m…mast….master!" He grunts as he tires to use his strength to pull back.

Jin Wan suddenly hears the young boy's voice and snaps out of his nightmare. Taking hold of his controls, he helps the boy to ease the violent spin of the ships. Slowing down, both take a moment to give a breath of relief.

"Thank you Yoda…my friend….thank you."

Yoda giggles with a smile. "Welcome you are my Master."

"Jedi Master Jin Wan…are you alright?" A male voice asks over the communications.

High above the two, the Nabooian Ambassadorial ship hovers as it awaits them. Jin Wan and Yoda fly back to their escorting positions and wave to the pilots in the sliver polished ship.

"Yes…thank you. It was just a temporary lapse. I'm fine."

"That was some lapse." The second pilot says. "We almost thought you had gotten hit or something."

Jin Wan snickers and leans back in his seat.

"No, no…just a slight headache is all…and I…."

Suddenly, the Force calls out to Jin Wan and Yoda. Their eyes light up with alert as they feel a tremor.

"Master?" Yoda asks.

"Yes…I know." He responds quickly. "I feel them."

The two pilots inside the ship shrug their shoulders and wonder what the two Jedi are talking about.

The fighters break away from the ship and turn around to face the group of attackers dropping in around them out of hyperspace. It is a group of similar Jedi Fighters, only with the black hand print with the white eye sitting in the center.

"Conform to the New Order, Jedi Master Jin Wan…or face your destiny."

The sound of the voice made Jin Wan's calm manner disappear.

"Oberon!" He growls. "Finally, you've decided to face me."

"Only to convert you to our side my old student. Come, I give you one last chance to join our order…be part of our new Jedi and shed the old ways."

"Never Oberon…" Jin Wan again growls at him as he speeds up to target his craft. "I'll never join you."

"A pity my friend. But if this is how it must be….then so be it."

The attacking ship swoops in to both Jedi fighters and begins firing their lasers. Yoda fires back and skillfully dodges the blasts. Jin Wan uses his sensors to lock onto Oberon's ship and fires away. Oberon laughs at the incoming shots and rolls his fighter without being hit.

"Still clinging to the old methods, Jin Wan? Whatever happen to trusting your instincts? To use the Force to guide your actions?"

"Guide this old man!"

Jin Wan presses a button beside him and opens two ports on either side of his ship; a pair of rockets launch out of them and starts to chase after Oberon as he tries to out run them. As Yoda fires on the other fighters, he notices them passing him by and heading straight for the Nabooian vessel.

"Master! Targets of them we are not…the Ambassador they are after!"

"What?" Jin Wan says with confusion. "Go Yoda…Protect the ship!"

Yoda pilots his ship back and fires on the fighters heading for the vessel. Jin Wan continues to keep track of his missiles as they nearly reach Oberon. The camel-faced ex-Jedi begins to close his eyes, letting go of the controls; he folds his hands together and pilots the ship with the Force. As the missiles come within a few feet of his thrusters, they suddenly begin to crush and break apart, as if an invisible hand was destroying them. With a massive explosion, the two weapons are no more and Oberon returns to controlling his ship with his hands.

"A brave effort Jin Wan, but no match for the Force. You of all people should know."

"Enough of your games Oberon!" The Jedi howls as he fires his lasers at the smug leader. "Why are you targeting the Nabooians? They've done nothing to you or the Jedi Order?"

"They are only a message we must send to the Republic." Oberon grimaces as he spins around and fires back at him. "The Jedi War must be made public…then all will see how corrupt the Jedi Council really is."

As they narrowly skim each other head on, Jin Wan clenches his teeth as he tries to pull back and follow Oberon quickly.

"The only corrupt Jedi are the ones attacking the innocent…you must be stopped…all of you!"

"Then my old and stop me."

Meanwhile, Yoda is still trying to subdue the attackers, with only himself to keep the group of five off of the Ambassador's ship, he uses all of his fighter training tactics to keep them at bay. Spinning and making sharp course corrections, the Padawan makes a bold impression on the others as he out maneuvers them each time. The attacking Jedi each give a look of surprise at his skill, for a mere learner, he is well beyond his years in piloting.

"Yoda…" Jin Wan calls out to him from the radio. "I'm going after Oberon…"

"Master, stay with me you must…hold them off I can not do for long!"

"You're doing superb my young one. Don't stop until they break off."

"If they do not? What then Master?"

"Then do what you must my Padawan…for the sake of the Republic and the troubled planet of Naboo."

Jin Wan continues to fly deeper into space and follows Oberon relentlessly. The communications between Yoda and Jin Wan So'bal begins to crackle and fade.

"Master? Master! Needed you are to help the Naboo, peace talks you are required to mediate for both sides…and…and….to complete my training to be Jedi you must!"

With a look of sorrow, So'bal gives a simple sigh as he prepares to follow Oberon into hyperspace.

"I placed a holographic training cube into your ship, in it you will find my instructions and lessons, and it was an emergency device for a situation like this. Follow my teachings young one, follow the path you were given and help mediate the Naboo in their time of need."

Straining to listen, Yoda tries to keep up the attack on the other fighters and gives a panicked look as he calls out to him again.

"Master…please! Don't go…"

"I must Yoda…I must. Remember to be brave, have faith in the Force and…and…"

As So'bal pauses in his final words, Yoda hangs on to hear what he has to say.

"May the force be with you….always."

Tears roll down the young boy's cheeks as he sees the Jedi Master go into hyperspace chasing Oberon.

"MASTERRRR!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Jedi fighters continue to battle it out against Yoda as he continues to whimper from his Master's sudden departure. A few shots hit his ship and it shakes the boy from his tearful state. Now he begins to focus on the others that are returning back to the sliver Nabooian cruiser to make another strike. Yoda quickly follows them and begins to growl in anger as he targets the vessels and fires away. The fury pouring out of him causes instant success, the shots manage to cripple the various vessels as they spin out of control and lose their speed. Wings are blown off, engines are crippled and the few that were flying too close to each other collide and blow up in spectacular event.

The last surviving attacker quickly turns about to head back into open space, but Yoda, still feeling the anger within him chases him down and shoots at the craft. The captain of the Nabooian vessel notices the young Padawan being led away and tries to hail him.

"Padawan Yoda! Do not pursue that ship!"

The static silence makes the captain worry as he gazes at the monitors; the young boy is still chasing after the ship and going further away from their flight plan.

"Do you hear me?" He hails again. "Please…we need an escort back home…come in Padawan…come in!"

Yoda's face is of total anger, but as the voice of the ship's captain hollers over and over, Yoda begins to loosen his grip on the controls and closes his eyes to calm down. He very much would like to pursue this attacking ship, but his sense of duty out ways his own vengeance. A simple sigh of frustration is all he gives as he look out towards the fleeing ship, as well as a nod of acknowledgement as he responds to the Naboo captain.

"Hear you I do." He grunts. "Returning I am back to you."

Yoda's fighter spins around and heads back towards the sliver ambassadorial ship. Turning his head to look back, he sees the other Jedi ship jump into hyperspace and giving the boy a reason to relax after such an intense moment. He seemed shaken by his anger, looking at his free left hand, he noticed it was still quivering from the adrenaline. He could feel something back in that moment, a power he'd never felt before, as if consumed his very being. His eyes squinted as he looked at his hand, slowly balling it into a fist; the boy brought it to his mouth and rested it against his lips.

"Padawan Yoda are you alright?" The captain radios to him again.

"Fine I am…continue to Naboo we will."

"What about Master Jin Wan? Why did he abandon us?"

Yoda gave another sigh to the captain's questions.

"Why indeed…"

"Perhaps we should inform the Ambassador that the council will not take place…without Jedi Master Jin Wan…the meeting will fail."

"No." Yoda quickly denies. "Continue the meeting must. Placed me in charge of the negotiations my master has."

The captain let out a slight snicker at his answer.

"You? But you're only a mere Padawan Learner? You're not qualified to handle such matters…a Jedi Master is more in tune to the proceedings and protocols. Besides…you're just a kid."

"Kid I may only be. But still a member of the Jedi Order I am as well. Taught me enough my Master has, and still able to give advice I can."

Yoda gave a charming smirk as he remembered some wise words Jin Wan had said to him.

"The deepest commitment to the Force a Jedi must have, a most serious mind on all things…even to ones duty to the Republic."

"Very well." The Captain breathes out reluctantly. "For your sake kid, I hope you know what you're doing."

The two ships continue on their way towards Naboo and increase speed to make up for lost time. As they gain some distance from where they were, a lone craft sits out in the darkness like a hole in space. The faint glimmer of starlight shines against its black metallic hull and it's engines flare up as it directs itself to come about. In the sleek black ship, the lone Sith Lord, Darth M'Tarken, glares at the two ships becoming smaller and smaller as they venture deep into space.

"Now I see why you're so keen on this young child, Bane." He quietly thinks to himself. "He would be a great asset to you. As your new apprentice…he would be unstoppable no doubt."

The Sith vessel's engines kick in and quickly begins to follow them.

"All the more reason to kill this child." Darth M'Tarken continues. "I'll not have you become the sole Sith Master left in the galaxy. Time to put an end to your plans once and for all."

Keeping at a paced distance, the Sith fighter continues to follow them on their way to Naboo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

In a near by system, two Jedi fighters come out of hyperspace and continue chasing one another. Jin Wan So'bal is in a feverish state to hunt down Oberon to the very end, even if it means to his bitter death. It is an emotional state that he has warned his young Padawan learner about many times, but Oberon Sa'hee seems to have triggered it with in him nonetheless. As a Jedi Master, So'bal should be far above this vengefulness, a matter that many on the Jedi Council had pointed out before, as they were leery of granting him full mastership of the Force. Now he is proving them right as he once again loses his temper as fights it out with Oberon.

"Why do you run old man? Do you fear me that much?" Jin Wan laughs as he communicates with his rival.

"I do not run my old student, I am diverting you from the real target…that should be apparent to any Jedi Master…but once again you've learned absolutely nothing from your years in training."

The smug answer only compels Jin Wan to increase his speed and fires shots across the other ship's hull. The shockwave of the blast hurls Oberon down to a gas giant planet. Trying to maneuver quickly, his ship enters the harsh atmosphere and begins burning up in entry. So'bal follows in pursuit and also flares up as he remains close to his nemesis. Both try to compensate for the violent actions as they get shaken about in their crafts, the gas clouds sweep over their hulls and begin damaging the ships as they scar from it's chemical stew.

Oberon finally manages to get his ship back into a stable flight path and angles his ship to fly out of the planet's gravitational pull. So'bal also gets control of his ship again and comes about to follow the old Jedi again. Then it suddenly dawns on him. The planet is made of a flammable gas, just what he needs to slow the enemy down with. Taking hold of his firing controls, Jin Wan targets as close as he can to Oberon and fires his lasers. The result is instantaneous. A massive explosion catches Sa'hee's craft and is thrown out into space from the flammable wake. His craft now is badly damaged and alarms sound off all around him. Jin Wan enters into space with a triumphant grin and slows his approach to the drifting vessel.

"It looks as though I've learned something in my training after all." He openly gloats at Oberon. "Time for you to end this rebellion and face your punishment at Jedi Council."

Sitting helplessly in the smoke filled cockpit, Oberon coughs as he tries to flick various switches and stares up at So'bal's craft over head of him.

"Most impressive my old student. Most impressive indeed. But I did not lure you here to simply flee from your pursuit….and you'll forgive me if I say…the council will have to do better then this if they wish to catch me."

As the Jedi Master squints with confusion from Sa'hee's comments, he sudden feels a quick tremor in the Force. With glaring eyes he darts his head up and looks out the rounded cockpit glass as he notices more ships heading straight for him. One ship in particular catches his attention, that being the Razorclaw, Tinara's pride and joy. All around it were swarms of rebellion Jedi fighters; they surrounded Jin Wan and poised themselves in attack formation as they awaited the command from Oberon.

"Tinara…" So'bal whispers with a betrayed gasp.

Inside the Razorclaw, the young woman looked at Jin Wan's fighter with a heavy heart. In her eyes one could see she was lost on what to do, this man was her greatest friend, her dearest lover, the one man she ever let into her heart. But being a mercenary means having to put aside your feelings and do what you were paid to do. Even if it meant stabbing your friends in the back. Her furry companion, Mort, looked at her and spoke his strange language as he noticed her reaction.

"I know Mort…I know. Don't worry…" She assures him as she breathes in. "It's just a job and nothing more….nothing at all."

Oberon snickers as he folded his arms with confidence. Inside his ship, he saw how the numbers were far beyond Jin Wan's chances of survival.

"And now my young Jedi Master. You must surrender to me and come with us as we now take you as our prisoner."

"Never Oberon." So'bal sneers. "Death would be more welcome then being taken alive by the likes of you."

"If it is me you cannot surrender too…then I give you another to offer the same choice…."

Suddenly the snap of the communications switching over sends another voice to him.

"Please So'bal…it's hopeless to fight back."

Once again Jin Wan whispers his old lover's name as he hears her sweet voice.

"Tinara…why are you siding with them? What price is it that makes you betray our friendship?"

Hanging her head in shame, she continues her plea to him.

"Just give up you stubborn man. You never knew when to give up…even when the odds were never in your favor. This isn't the good old days my friend…this time…I won't be the one to bail you out of a sticky situation."

Leaning back in his seat, So'bal lets go of his grip on the navigation and gives a sigh of grief.

"No. I don't suppose you will. Just like I won't be able to save you from whatever comes after this…you've only doomed yourself Tinara. You've made the wrong choice this time."

The silence comes quick between the two, neither one has anything left to say to each other as they both flick off their communications to each other. Tinara still hangs her head and gives a slight sniffle from her nose. Mort reaches over to give her a tap on the shoulder, but she quickly swats his hand away and raises her head with a bitter gaze. Jin Wan continues to look at her ancient ship and sheds a tear as he tries to fight back the old feelings he once had for her.

"Alright…damn you Oberon…" So'bal says as he communicates to him again. "I surrender…for all the good it will do. Just know…this isn't over. Your rebellion will fail."

Oberon gazes up and leans up from his seat.

"Actually my old student…the rebellion is going as well as expected. Soon the new Jedi Order shall take its rightful place…and we will be one with the Force at long last."

Jin Wan shakes his head negatively as he hears the old man giggle, he wonders if the ex-Jedi Master knows of how utterly insane he sounds or even knows full well of what he's doing to the galaxy in the process.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Naboo.

The silver polished ambassadorial craft and Yoda's Jedi fighter come through the clouds of the earth-like planet, lush with green and distant waterfalls, the two vessels descend downward towards the large citadel of the Nabooian people. The city is of ancient design, yet artistic in look, the entire city is immersed with large statues of old legends and heroes of distant history, a planet rich not only in culture but beauty as well. The two vessels swing around to the other side of the rocky cliff that the main palace resides on; together they enter the small docking bay built into the side of it; the royal shipyard for all of those serving the elected Queen of Naboo.

Yoda is impressed with this unique planet, it is the first time he has ever witnessed such an untouched society from the Republic that it made him glad he came on this mission. Even as they entered the docking port, he was still astounded by the sheer luxury of the construction of the palace. Nothing was more elegant looking to him then seeing the detailed work of the doors and even the floor itself. Yoda guided his ship into the area he was directed too and quickly stepped out of his craft. Like any child seeing something wondrous for the first time, the boy gazed around at every detail. The guards were decked out in their full red uniforms, the pilots where wearing their orange and brown gear as if it was tailored out of the finest fabrics, it was incredible for him to see it all. The sliver craft opened its door underneath; stepping out of the ship was the Ambassador of Naboo, the captain and his first mate and all of the guards that were assigned to protect the representative.

"I must inform the Queen of what has happened…and of Jin Wan So'bal's Padawan learner taking his place." The Ambassador states.

The captain nodded to him and shook hands with the regal looking man, vested in all the garments of the queen's court and looking as wise in age as does his manner.

"I take my leave of you sir. Good luck to you and to all on the council, it seems that fate of our world now lies in you hands." The captain says.

"Not I, Captain." The aged Ambassador remarks. "But rather our fate is with a young child of the Force. I hope he is as well trained and does the Jedi credit."

Both men look down as the small green Padawan comes walking over with a grin that only a naive child could make. Yoda was far too busy looking around to hear what they were talking about and only giggled as he pointed ahead of them.

"To the throne room show me. The Queen I would much like to meet with before the talks begin."

The ambassador bows to the boy's wish and stroll off out of the hanger with the rest of his entourage. The captain and his first officer look at one another and shake their heads with disapproval. They don't feel that Yoda is up to the task to save their planet from yet another war with the Gungans and have little hope that the Jedi can do any good at all.

••••••••••••••••••

Sometime later, in the Queen's Palace throne room.

Yoda stands in the center of the room, dwarfed by all of the people standing around in the distance and looking at the Queen sitting in her chair fully dressing in her robes. The room is massive and decorative as the beautiful young girl sitting on the grand golden chair. The entire setting is plush with the finest flowers, golden decorations, tall windows that stretch to the cathedral-like ceiling and rich with light as it beams in from the pale blue sky outside. The Queen sits in the proper style, hands and feet hidden within the gown of red and gold, and wearing the various spectacular jewelry that only elevates her beauty. She is a young woman, no more then in her mid-teens, as all Queens are elected into power, each one must have an age requirement of no more then 12. While some worlds would find this odd of a choice to place such a heavy burden, Naboo has a rich culture that educates all children in higher learning. Wisdom comes to the girls that progress faster in their studies and therefore in turn has a chance to becoming the next Queen of Naboo. Yoda had done his research on the people and their traditions and was very much aware on how to act towards this Queen.

"We are very distressed by the news you bring us, young Jedi Knight. The Jedi Council promised us that he would be here to tend to the peace talks. How can we go on without his wisdom to guide us?" The Queen sighs in her drone voice.

"The youngling is not Jedi Knight your Majesty." The Ambassador points out as he stands off to the side. "He is only a mere Padawan Learner. But he assures us that he can do the same job as his Master."

"Is this so?" The Queen reacts as she raises her brow.

"A Padawan Learner I may only be. But well instructed on matter such as this, I am. My Master has taught me well."

The Queens guests all laugh at the thought of this young one being so bold in his answers. To many of them, he is a sweet adorable child who thinks he can play in a grown up's world. The only one not laughing was the Queen herself. Her painted white face didn't even show a sign of emotion, as she looked hard at Yoda with her black mascara detailed eyes. She could see the boy was very serious as he looked at everyone laughing at him and squinted at them all with frustration. She raised her hand at the circle of dignitaries and made them all stop laughing as she stood up from her seat. She continued to gaze at the small boy and placed her hand back down once the voices had settled.

"We mean you no disrespect, young one. We are grateful that any Jedi is here to help our planet and bring about a lasting peace with our war weary people."

Yoda bowed to the Queen.

"Peace is always the Jedi way, your majesty." Yoda replies as he gazes back up at her. "But come easy to both sides…it will not. Once said, my master did, 'War is easy to begin…but even harder to end.' Much time will it take before peace can ever be truly accepted by all."

The room whispered with all the men and women reacting to his words. The Queen even looked impressed by his sense of wisdom for his age. Breaking out of her emotionless face, she gave him a smile and giggles from the boy's charming nature.

"You are correct about that, Padawan Yoda. Peace is a goal only those willing to have it. I hope for all our sakes, that the Gungans are just as eager to have it as well."

"As do I, your majesty….as do I." The boy bows.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Inside the Black Sun's vessel, Darth Bane walks slowly across the massive hanger bay where many shuttles and stolen planetary fighters are scattered about. A few feet away sits the Sith Fighter that Darth Gaul has been using as a means of travel. Dark and built for speed, it is one of many the Sith have all been using since their days battling the Jedi. The underside ramp opens up and Lord Gaul steps out from the gaping jaw of the all black ship.

"What news do you bring me my friend." Bane speaks loudly to him as the rush of the venting air from the ship makes it hard to talk.

"I was unable to retrieve the holocron my lord." Gaul says as he finally gets close to his master. "I was going to contact you about it, but I did not want to send out a signal that might locate this ship. The Jedi and Republic security were everywhere."

"You were right to be extra cautious, Lord Gaul." Bane nods. "Your insight served you well. Describe the Jedi's attackers to me, who where they?"

"Droids." Gaul said without hesitation. "They were Droids that were meant to act and behave like Jedi. They were well trained in lightsaber tactics and seemed to do well against the Jedi themselves…it was quite remarkable."

Bane pursed his lips and shook his head.

"It was also deliberate. They made sure the Jedi did not sense their presence and that they could not use the Force against them."

"I'm not sure I understand, my master…"

"Thinking droids, Lord Gaul. A forbidden technology that was outlawed by the Republic and the Jedi long ago. It was feared that robotic life would grow out of control and take over should they be given the capacity for independent thought. Droids can react quickly and be much more precise in their movements…think of how you would be against a thinking machine with all the knowledge and skill of the most skilled Sith Lord?"

"It would be…hard to focus." Gaul says as he thinks about it. "And using the Force would be not as easy, a Sith would have to be very quick to attack with it against such an opposing foe."

"Indeed my friend. Indeed." Bane nods. "The Sith tried to use intelligent droids before to create an army against the Jedi…but the prototype proved to be the downfall of that reasoning."

Gaul walks with Bane as the two walk out of the hanger and back into the bowels of the ship.

"Yes, I remember you once mentioning that about our history before. Darth Centurion, the robot that triggered the Sith War."

"He was only one of many things that started that conflict." Bane quickly interjects. "But it was that one droid that sparked the rift between the Sith clans. Centurion took it upon himself to become the sole Sith Lord and turned on all of us. He manipulated others to do his bidding and even stole the Sith Holocron to keep the secrets for himself. The droid fooled us all with that maneuver. Thankfully the Sith managed to destroy him before he could ever achieve his goal. But the rift remained because of his followers, foolish they were to idolize a mere droid."

Gaul and Bane soon arrive at their room, as the doors open and the two step in, Darth Gaul seemed puzzled by the fact Bane had shared.

"To think a Droid was ever a Sith Lord…it sounds perverted. Did anyone else create a similar robot afterwards?"

The doors closed behind them and the frail old man continued on to his large black chair that swung his way with the aid of the Force.

"No." Bane states coldly. "Droids were not meant to think. It was a harsh lesson the Sith had to learn. One that must never be repeated by any of us again."

Bane finally sits down in his chair and eases back with a low grunt. His long walk with Darth Gaul makes him tired and begins to rest his eyes as he tries to continue talking to him.

"Now the Jedi have thinking Droids…fools. It seems they are willing to go to great lengths to win this war."

Darth Gaul snickers at the thought.

"All the easier for us to destroy them, my master. Nothing will curse them more then doing everything against their precious Jedi code."

Bane slowly giggles at his apprentice's remarks, and then his laughter grows as his eyes pop open with sheer joy at the thought.

"Just as I have foreseen…"

The old man's cackling grows louder and louder as the entire room booms with his evil laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Hijarna.

A barren planet that is full of rocky caverns and sand laden trenches. It is a world where only pirates, smugglers and those that do not wish to be found tend to go. The planet serves no purpose to the Galactic Republic and is therefore overlooked. As it hangs in space, alone and barren, the red and brown colored planet soon has visitors. The Razorclaw comes streaking towards the planet as it jumps out of hyperdrive and soon the other rebel Jedi fighters follow behind as they all make their way to Hijarna. This is they're temporary home and the base for all their operations against their Jedi kin.

The vessels puncture through the layered clouds of red and brown dust and land near a very large opening at the base of a canyon. The Razorclaw lowers its landing struts and begins to open the side door platform. The rebel Jedi groups hop out of their various crafts, along with their leader Oberon Sa'hee, and walk over to Jin Wan So'bal's craft still powering down. Tinara and Mort step out of their ship and also proceed over to So'bal who finally swings his cockpit open and steps out with his hands raised. Oberon's Jedi have their swords ready and watch the Jedi Master very carefully as he calmly stands there waiting for them.

"I must admit Oberon…this is a very good hiding spot you have."

"Isn't it?" Oberon smirks. "The only place we could hide our ships without your group of Jedi detecting us. Far out of the Republic's mind and very much ignored by the Jedi Council. Nothing here, nothing worth even looking for."

Tinara finally joins with the rest of them and looks at So'bal with no emotion. The Jedi Master glances at her and shakes his head.

"This must have been your idea Tinara…I seem to remember us hiding some stolen goods we snatched out of the hands of the Nebulan Raiders."

"Like Oberon said…"The woman smiles as she takes out her laser blaster from the leather holster. "Nothing here to look for."

Pointing her gun at him, she motions to him to move away from the ship and nods at her co-pilot to move in on him. Mort takes a pair of energized handcuffs and places the Jedi Master's hands in them. Oberon's followers take Jin Wan as soon as Mort is done and proceed to walk inside the mouth of the large cave in the canyon. Struggling with the restraints, Jin Wan continues to remain calm as he looks around inside. The cave is deep and full of various levels and tunnels; some of the rock has been carved and even adorned with the symbols of the Jedi Rebellion. The caverns are all lit with fire torches, a primitive light source that gave Jin Wan the impression that they were indeed trying to keep power consumption low so they don't attract any attention to others passing by the planet.

The deeper they went inwards, the more lived in the caverns were. There were living quarters for the many followers, a large meeting room with caved pillars of granite and polished marble floors and even a small prison cell that he knew was meant for him. Tinara came over and took over putting him inside. She remained pointing the gun at him as they stepped in and watched him looking around with interest.

"Well, I dunno about the room…could use a splash of color…some flower arrangements would be a nice touch…but one can't be too picky can they?"

Tinara didn't even crack a smile at his comedic tone. Her eyes were fixed on him for any sudden movements.

"I guess your sense of humor must have left with your sense of reason as well." He says to her giving a slight sigh.

"Don't think of escaping Jin Wan." She coldly states. "You can't from this place. Not with all these Jedi watching you…feeling your presence."

"I don't want to anyway." He remarks. "There are questions I need to find answers too…besides, do you really think these cuffs could hold me?"

With just a flick of his wrists and the use of the Force, the energized restraints snap away and fly off hitting the solid rock wall behind him. Tinara is not surprised by his actions and lowers her weapon as she watches the man give a smug face.

"Cute." She snickers. "Tell me…why didn't you do that little trick when we were in trouble with those slave traders?"

Jin Wan strokes his beard coyly and gives her a wink.

"I wanted to get to know you…afterall we were linked to each other."

Tinara finally smiles as she remembers that moment in time. Shaking her head she just keeps grinning at him.

"It was almost a week before you even told me you were a Jedi…I really wanted to pound you for holding back for so long."

"Can you blame me?" Jin smiles. "If they found out I was a Jedi right away…they would have killed me for sure."

"I dunno about that…" She begins to laugh. "I seem to recall you breaking out of your cell, taking on several guards, and using your powers to convince the trader that he was on fire."

"Dah…" So'bal grunts. "I'm sure he got over that. Eventually…"

"Enough with the fond memories." Oberon announces as he steps into the prison cell. "Tinara was correct before about not escaping my old student. Dare to even leave and you will see how well I've trained my young ones here."

So'bal walked to the wall and gave a sigh of frustration as he placed his hands on the rock.

"Come on Oberon! This is not a how Jedi behave and you know it. Prisons? Killing other Jedi? Doing everything against the code? You've gone insane for power…a power that you will never achieve."

"There are sacrifices in every revolution my friend." The old camel faced man points out. "Extreme they may be…but you cannot deny change that happens as a direct result of it."

So'bal turns around and glares at him.

"And a Galactic War? You don't find that beyond the extreme? Killing fellow Jedi wasn't enough…now you have to slaughter the rest of the universe in the process? Why do this? Why?"

The robed ex-Jedi Master looks at him and simply folds his arms into his sleeves.

"Because with chaos comes a new order. A new order that will be stronger then the last and keep the Force flowing freely."

"Insanity!" So'bal shouts. "That's what it is! You want to forge the darkside and the good together as if it was meant to happen!"

"It is and it will…balance of the Force is inevitable. The one who will do this is said to come soon…perhaps we are the ones it was trying to convey."

Jin Wan grabs his head with anger and laughs at the man.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here! Of all people, you Oberon…you were the one that once taught us the meaning of the Force. Suddenly now your saying all of it was a lie? Is that what you're saying?"

"You're confused my old student." The camel-faced alien sighs as he relaxes stance. "I sense the conflict within you, the questions upon questions in your mind, I think we should discuss this again after you've rested."

"No!" He howls at him. "We need to settle this right now!"

As he moves to grab the man, Oberon's followers run into the room and switch their lightsabers on. Inches away from his neck, the numerous multi-colored lightsabers hum with a deadly tune as they come and stop before they touch his flesh. Jin Wan halts in his tracks and gives a slight gulp as he realizes the stupidity of his action.

"Well…" He says flinching his cheeks. "Perhaps a nice nap would be the best thing for me right now. Afterall…it was a long flight."

"Excellent." Oberon says back as he grins at him. "Tomorrow then, So'bal. I look forward to our discussion."

As the rebel leader exits the prison, the other followers lower their swords and back out together as they continue to watch Jin Wan as he remains standing in his place. As the last one leaves, Tinara turns to exit herself, but then hesitates for a second.

"Give me a bit more time with the prisoner." She says to Oberon as he waits for her outside.

"As you wish. But do not be long…" The leader nods.

Tinara turns around and begins fiddling with her hands; her eyes dart around as she nervously lets out an exhale of breath; it makes So'bal relax his posture as she begins to talk in a more friendly manner.

"I…I didn't want it to happen this way, Jin Wan. I was hoping things could have been a little different."

"They're not." So'bal says. "You're doing what you've always done…selling your services for a large price. But I have to know…just what kind of price was so great that you'd turn on me and the Jedi."

She walks back and forth in front of him and rubs her arms for comfort.

"When I agreed to do this….I had no idea I'd be running into you, I thought all I'd be doing is small smuggling runs and hauling cargo back and forth. But you can imagine my surprise when in fact it turned out to be so much more."

"Then why don't you simply stop doing all this?" So'bal questions. "You could have turned them down and walked away."

"Its not that easy…there are complications."

"Tinara…" So'bal looks at her with compassion. "What is it? I can sense your troubled mind…your holding something back…"

"Why did you leave me on the penal colony in the outer rim?" She says to him with a tone of sadness. "I never forgot that day you left me stranded on the planet as you left for Courscant."

So'bal's eyes showed his shame. The sober stare he gave her was that of utter pity, what seemed like a painful day he had thought was long since behind him, suddenly reappeared as Tinara finally asked the question he dreaded to answer.

"I...I couldn't Tinara." He said as his voice dropped off. "My mission was complete…and…as a Jedi, I had to leave you in the hands of the law while I…I…"

"Returned to your duty as a Jedi Master." She says finishing his sentence. "Did our time together mean nothing to you? Do you know how painful it was for me to see you again? Five years I was left there to rot in that prison….five long unforgettable years. You didn't even come to see me or write to me."

"Forgive me Tinara." So'bal begins to beg. "But your various crimes couldn't be overlooked…I did save you as much as I could. I gave them all the information of helpful events you did for the Jedi and for me as well….if it hadn't been for my testimony, you would have been in there for life. I couldn't contact you, it was forbidden by my master and the Jedi Council. But every day since then I thought of you…I had thought you had moved on by now, that you found another and returned to doing what you loved most. But when I ran into you again on that small outpost with my Padawan…it all came back to me. It was the hardest moment in my life."

The African American woman tries to wipe the tears from her face as she looks at him and walks over to place her hand on his cheek.

"And how do you think it was for me? I wanted to kill you for what you did to me! But I couldn't…I couldn't….I love you…I still love you. You're the only man that I've ever truly loved and ever will love. We had the best time together and you betrayed me by leaving me on some rock out in the galaxy. All the time I was wondering…'Does he even love me at all? Was I just a pawn in his game?'. I just have to know my love…I just have to know if you still care for me as I still care for you right now."

"No…don't do this Tinara…please…"So'bal began to cry

"Jin Wan I love you. Despite all that's happened, I still love you with all my heart. I don't know why I should…but I do. Tell me you love me, that I still mean something to you…that you still feel for me as I do for you."

"Tinara…I…" So'bal says as tears streak down his face. "I'm a Jedi….I can't…I…"

Tinara looked into his eyes and forces him to look at her.

"Say it So'bal…please…I need to hear it…"

"I…I do love you." Jin Wan finally utters to her. "It wasn't a game to me. You are everything to me…my love."

Tinara brings him closer to her face and gives him a passionate kiss. So'bal doesn't resist his feelings any longer, for this moment he is not a Jedi Master, but a man embracing his long lost love and showing her that he still deeply cares for her. Tinara's kisses are shared with a nervous giggle as being in his arms again overjoys her. The two give a few more kisses and then pull away to gaze into each other's eyes. That's when So'bal started to come back to his senses again and began pushing her away.

"No…no…this isn't right. Tinara…we can't have this…"

"Why….why can't we?" She begs.

"You know why." He says turning to the wall to hide his face from her. "Because I made a vow…to the Jedi order…a commitment to the Force."

"It seemed to be flawed back when you were with me." Tinara quickly adds as she now stares at him in anger. "Or have you forgotten that time we spent on Dubrillion's beach as we watched the sun set across the ocean."

Jin Wan crosses his arms and breathes in.

"I haven't forgotten that day. But it was a mistake I made not you…I shouldn't have given in to my emotions."

"I wanted you too….for so long." Tinara now speaks in a soft voice again. "I fell in love with you Jin Wan…I still love you now….isn't that enough?"

"For what Tinara?" So'bal says shaking his head and looking back at her. "To live a lie? A Jedi and a thief…it would never be accepted by anyone. We should stop kidding ourselves…the fantasy is over…we were never meant to be together."

Tinara bowed her head for a moment and tried to stop her lip from quivering. She looked back at him and looked at him with deep disappointment.

"You mean…you don't want us to be together. To hell with the Jedi, to hell with your stupid code, if they want to destroy your precious order I say let them! Maybe then they'll wake up those morons and realize that living a life devoted to only the Force is lie onto itself!"

"Tinara please…" Jin Wan says as he attempts to reach out and comfort her.

She in turn steps back out of reach and holds her head up with a glare of anger.

"I feel sorry for you So'bal. I feel sorry for you and all the other Jedi that have to live this damn curse. But you know what…you're only hurting yourselves by restricting your emotions. And you're hurting others in the process, those of us that don't live in a temple…or have the Force."

"Tinara…your time is up." Oberon shouts from outside.

"Yes." She smirks as she wipes her teary face. "Yes…our time is up."

With one last long look at him, Tinara steps out of the prison cell and slams the door shut. Jin Wan can't help but look on with sadness and rests his hands onto his face as the emotion pours out of him. This was the very conflict he had hoped would never come.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

"We'z a no liking tha Naboo…"

The booming voice says in the large meeting hall of the Nabooian government. Gathered in a circle of chairs facing one another is the Queen and her government officials and he Gungans, the floppy eared non-human race of Nabooians that live close to the waters of the planet. Standing in the middle of this gathering is the Gungan leader, a tall creature that is of average weight and wearing the traditional regal garments of his people. His skin is faded and wrinkled, as his age is clearly showing on him, an elderly ruler of his people and voicing his opinions for all to hear.

"They think they so big…they push us out of our homes and make war with us…we'z a fight back and do the same what they do to us. We'z do this for hundreds of years…is a too late for peace now."

Yoda now walks into the center with the Gungan leader and starts to question him.

"Continue this war why must you? Is not peace more desirable then killing?"

The Gungan leader looks down at him.

"We'z not killing, we'z a protecting our selves from the Naboo, they think their brain so big that they know how to end the Gungans. We'z sir, are not going to let them win."

"If battle forever with them you will, no winners will there be." Yoda sighs. "My master once told me, 'Wars do not make one great, only empty with the blood of many on their hands.' If choose to go on with this war you do….dwindle even more the population will on both sides."

The Gungan leader snickered at the young boy and looked at the others sitting around.

"Who dis? Where is'n da Jedi we'z agreed for…?"

The Queen kept her gaze focused on the Gungan and answered him without hesitation.

"This is Padawan Yoda, he is taking Master Jin Wan So'bal's place as he is indisposed of this moment."

"Indisposed?" The Gungan leader questioned loudly. "We'z askin' for the best and they send us a…a…boy?"

"His name is Yoda, Sabba Tar Tin." The Queen sharply interrupts "He is of the Jedi Order and he is qualified to mediate this peace talk just as any other Jedi would."

The Gungan laughed with contempt and pointed at the little Padawan.

"This a no Jedi! This a child! We'z a could have brought one of our children to negotiate for peace!"

All the Gungan members laughed at their leader's comments and continued to mock the small green child as he stood there looking very angered by their taunts. The Queen looks at Yoda with pity and stands up to silence the group. None of the Nabooian delegation was laughing at the child, they seemed offended by the Gungan's as they shook their heads in disgust.

"Sabba Tar Tin!" The Queen shouts. "We have come here for a purpose…and you are mocking the prospect of Peace by insulting our Jedi guest. What kind of leader belittles the one person who is trying to help bring about an end to war?"

"You'sa are mocking it by bringing this'n here Padawan!" Sabba shouts back. "We'z a came here to get help from da Jedi So'bal….not a youngling."

"Youngling I am not!" Yoda stamps his foot at the leader. "Padawan I am, training to be a Jedi…respect me you will!"

"We'z asked the Jedi to bring their bombad best…" Sabba scoffs. "Now we stuck with this puny one that no has the skill to help make da peace. We'z a no liking this at all."

The Gungan leader walks out of the center and sits back down in his awaiting chair and scowls at the Queen. Yoda gives a deep sigh of disappointment and rubs his chin in thought.

"Handle this, how would my master?" Yoda says to himself quietly as he thinks.

The Queen and her council begin to whisper among themselves, as they pour their thoughts and feelings on the matter, Yoda begins to sense their minds and feels the hate growing in the room.

"Solution I have." The small Padawan announces.

The room quiets down and everyone looks to listen to the small boy.

"Peace…you both want? Yet cannot have. Too long have you hated one another, too much mistrust there is on either side."

"What's your solution then, Master Yoda?" The Queen asks.

Yoda gives a quirky little giggle as he looks over at her.

"Master I am not, Queen Malaina. But solution I will give."

Pacing back and forth as he looks at both the Nabooian officials and the Gungans, the small green boy tries to explain.

"Long have your wars been, both sides too stubborn to give way…yet on the minds of all is peace. But neither side is ready for such a thing…too much hate flows between your people and governments. So if peace is not achievable…then alternative must come."

"What being this alternative?" The Gungan leader asks him with curiosity.

Yoda stops in front of Sabba Tar Tin and straightens up.

"Settlement."

"Settlement?" Sabba says back to him with surprise.

"Yes." Yoda nods. "Wars you end with one another, keep within your own boarders you will, but peace it is not. You must turn inward and focus on your own kind for now…never mind about the Naboo…or the Gungans for that matter…"

Yoda looks over at the Queen who seems focused on him.

"Within your own minds there must be peace, only after that can you can move into an outward lasting peace with each other. Time there must be to heal your own wounds…and not cause more of them."

Sabba rubs his chin as he takes in the young boy's sensible wisdom.

"We'z a no like the Naboo…we'z a no trust them…"

Yoda walks away from him with confidence.

"Trust is a first step that one must make to achieve a lasting peace, trust you are not so willing to give I think. A treaty you both must sign, a settlement of hostilities it is. Honor this agreement the Republic will…acknowledge your condition they will…and not interfere with your world they will not."

The Queen stands up out of her chair and looks over at the Gungan leader.

"The Naboo will honor this treaty, none of our people will enter your territory without your expressed permission first."

Sabba looks at them all with distrust, continuing to mull over the young Padawan's offer, the Gungan leader looks at his fellow council to see what their reaction is. The look of puzzlement and reluctance on their faces was enough for him to rise out of his thought process. He stood up and folded his arms together as he slipped them into his sleeves.

"We'z needing time to consider this proposal."

Yoda nods at the leader and looks over at the Queen.

"A recess shall we have then?"

"Yes." Queen Malaina agrees. "I think that would be wise decision."

"We'z be back here before the sun sets…" The Gungan leader announces. "Then you will have'n our answer."

Both sides rise up out of their seats and give each other a bow of respect. The Gungans walk out of the room with their leader and make for their private assembly hall. The Queen looks at her advisors and motions them to leave with the other council members. Yoda remains in the center of the room and gives a long sigh of relief. He can't believe he managed such a tough session, but still felt disappointed that he was not better skilled to bring peace between the two sides. He wished So'bal was there to deal with this group, he knew all too well that his master would be more of an influence to the Gungans and have them sign a peace treaty without a doubt.

"You did very well, young Padawan Yoda." The Queen says to him from the other side of the room.

The small boy snaps out of his depression and smiles back at her.

"Tried I did my lady…to bring peace."

"Well…" She smirks. "Peace is perhaps lost for now, but you did bring about a chance for hope."

"Hope?" Yoda questions. "What chance is there for hope? If Gungans not agree to this…war your people will go back to I fear."

"The Gungans will agree to your terms. I feel it is the only one they will be willing to accept."

"How so?"

"War is not an option to any of us anymore, Yoda. Both sides are tired of the killing, the bloodshed and destruction to our way of life. If the only way to make some sort of normality to return, then I guess just staying out of each others way is the wisest solution for all of us."

Yoda blinks and remains silent as he looks at this kind woman, he could see it in her face that she was happy with his performance and gave a nod of thanks as she leaves the room.

"Enjoy the afternoon, Master Yoda…." She says leaving the room.

"But…Master I am…" Yoda tries to add, but the doors close shut after her and he is too late to correct her. "…Master I am not."

Yoda looks out the large windows and stares up at the bright blue skies filled with soft, fluffy clouds hanging in the distance.

"Someday…I will be."


	9. Chapter 9

At a distance from the Queen's Palace, deep in the forests of Naboo, Darth M'Tarken stands within its shadows and gazes up at the cliffside residence. Using his electronic binoculars to view the top portion of the palace, he zooms in to the level where Yoda and the other delegates are on. The picture is red and full of alien language icons off to the side, yet through it he can easily see a close up image of Yoda stepping out of the room and making his way across an open part of the building. The Sith gives a slow growl at the sight of him. This was the young child Darth Bane was so keen on making his own, one that has cost the lives of the other dark lords and bringing their numbers into nonexistence.

As he moved to walk out of the woods, he noticed a small space ship coming out of the sky, the roar of the engines dimmed to a whisper quiet as it hovered near by the palace itself. He paused in his tracks as he watched it move cautiously close to the building and saw a figure come leaping out of its cockpit. The Sith Lord seemed puzzled by the occupant jumping out; it was a small craft and obviously meant to be flown by one person. Its markings were familiar to him as he studied the single flyer in its stationary position. As he continues watching through his binoculars, the mysterious figure was now beginning to run up a flight of stairs and keeping low as Yoda walked by on the level he was coming up too. The small Padawan entered another room and disappeared from sight. The lone figure following him was dressed in white, and soon revealed a lightsaber in hand. Lord M'Tarken had witnessed all of this through his binoculars and began to realize what was happening. He let out a slight snicker as he watched the white dressed figure enter the room with caution.

"Hey you!"

A voice cried out from behind M'Tarken.

"What are you doing out here?"

The Dark Lord turned his head slowly around and noticed a Nabooian male Guard point a weapon at him.

"I said what are you doing out here? Turn around slowly and drop whatever is in your hands."

Another Guard appears and takes out his weapon as well.

"Looks like we've got an assassin on our hands. I'd better radio it in."

The Sith Lord moved slowly and raised his hands. He dropped the binoculars to the ground and gave a sarcastic smile to the two men. Suddenly out of his sleeve pops his lightsaber, which quickly switches on into his hand as he grabs it. Before the guards have a chance to react, the dark lord quickly pounces on them and slices off their arms that have the weapons in hand. The two scream in pain but are soon silenced by another quick stroke of the lightsaber as Darth M'Tarken decapitates both of them. As their head drop to the ground, as well as their torsos, M'Tarken's lightsaber switches off, as he still remains poised over their bodies. Looking back up towards the palace, he gives glare at the cliffside it sits on and begins to walk out of the forest and heads towards the cliff while putting his lightsaber back on his utility belt.

•••••••••••••••••••

Inside the marbled domed shape room, the small Padawan boy walked to the opened balcony where the sun was shining down and giving radiance that seemed to illuminate the entire inside. The workmanship of the engraved idols on the walls and even the cathedral-like ceiling, would have impressed any artesian or architect that walked though it. But Yoda was far too busy looking at the Jedi Holo-imager his master gave him. He studied the small object as he took it out of his robe pocket and touched the small dark button that flashed a bright green as he made contact with it.

"Yoda." Jin Wan So'bal's voice echoes out of it.

Suddenly a faint holographic image of his master now appears as it projects out of the device and creates a life-sized image of the Jedi. The flickering ghostly blue hologram looks down at the boy as if he was there in the room at that very moment.

"Master!" Yoda gasps in delight.

"If you have switched on this device, then I have left you alone for a short time or I have been suddenly sent on a mission far away." The holographic So'bal continues. "Please listen carefully to me my young one. In this holographic emitter contains all the knowledge and teachings of the Jedi Order. I have even included the ancient teachings of the old Jedi founders that few know about. My research into the old Order made for some interesting revelations and even some keen insight into how to improve the Jedi in the future."

Yoda suddenly becomes concerned by that statement and rubs his chin in thought as he listens further.

"There was a reason I left the Order long ago my young Padawan, a reason that even now I dare not share with even you. But I ask you to trust my judgment and learn all you can from this device as I continue your instruction from it. Perhaps it will be enough to aid you though to your final trial and becoming a full Jedi Knight. I have always believed you Yoda have been chosen to bring the order back into focus…you have a keen insight and a wisdom that continues to grow day by day. The chosen one you are not, but you are perhaps the beginning of a new generation of Jedi that will bring about a sense of harmony that few have seen in many thousands of years."

As the young green boy smiles fondly at his master for his kind words, the holographic image of his friend soon walks towards him and bends down on one knee as if he sees him standing there watching.

"You are stronger then you realize my boy. Trust in the Force and in your own heart, whatever destiny awaits you shall come in its due course of time, never seek out the quick and easy path to achieve it. Because you may find that it will lead you down a darkness that you may never be able to escape and become the very evil we are so desperately trying to stop. I am so proud of you Yoda."

The holographic image of the Jedi Master rises up again as he smiles down at the boy.

"I am with you my boy….and remember, the Force will be with you as well…always."

The image of him now fades and the small device switches off. Yoda lets out a sigh and stares out into the open archway to the scenic view outside. The lush green forests and beaming glare of the sun give him a sense of peace. But then his face twitches as he suddenly feels a disturbance in the room. Placing the holo-emmiter back in his pocket carefully, Yoda turns around to see someone standing at the other end of the room.

"Hello Yoda."

To the young boy's surprise, it was none other then Nevari, the same young Padawan that challenged him nearly a few years ago.

"It has been awhile hasn't it my friend." Nevari says to him with a sheepish grin.

Nevari was slightly taller then their last meeting, his hair had grown naturally to his shoulders and now sported a scar along his left cheek. No doubt from previous encounters from other Jedi Knights trying to stop them. The boy was dressed in a white cloak, the same as before, but now had black garments underneath that seem to shadow his figure.

"Long enough, it has not been." Yoda scowls at him. "Remember the Jedi woman you killed, I do."

"Many more since we last met…"Nevari smirks. "And much more skilled then our last encounter."

Yoda gives a long sigh.

"Oberon still poisoning your mind I see. Make sense does it to kill other Jedi? Adjust how will you when the war is over? Back to being a Jedi you will be….or be something else will you become?"

"What are you talking about?" The young man says, as he looks confused about the question.

Yoda takes a few steps over to him cautiously.

"When gone the old order is, what will the Jedi be from there on in? A force for good, or agents of evil will they become?"

Nevari takes out his lightsaber from underneath his white robe and switches it on.

"We will be the balance to the Force and bring about harmony to the universe!"

"hmm." The green Padawan boy simply says. "So much for answer that was."

Yoda grabs hold of his lightsaber and instantly turns it on to block Nevari who quickly dove in at him to strike. The two young fighters wasted no time and began clashing around the room with their lightsabers, spacious as the cathedral-like dome structure was, it still had a feeling to them of being limited to certain moves as they flipped and dodged each others swings. Nevari took note of Yoda's new technique of hopping around and striking from different positions, it made it hard for him to effectively win the battle against the small boy.

"Join with you I will not." Yoda breathes heavily as he returns to the ground and holds his sword up. "Leave this place you will."

Nevari catches his breath, as he stands close with his sword out touching Yoda's.

"Who said we want you to join anymore?"

Yoda's face grew long with a puzzled look. Nevari laughed as he gazed at the young boy and grinned at his reaction.

"My master has given me a new mission, he has foreseen that you are the evil that will bring down the Jedi Order, and so I must now end your life to save the galaxy at large."

"What?" Yoda gasps in horror.

Yoda slowly backs away from his opponent as his eyes dart about wildly. In his mind he searches to find the truth using the Force, but with so much clouded in the future, he cannot see anything that would suggest Nevari's claim to be right.

"Don't you see Yoda?" Nevari says as he keeps his sword in contact with the small boy's. "You are the reason we're fighting this war. You are the evil chaos that will be unleashed if the old Jedi Order has it's way…a pawn in their game that will bring about the end to all Jedi."

"No." Yoda says as he closes his eyes. "Lies you now speak! Corrupted your mind has become by Oberon…a dark path you are all sending the Jedi, one that will dominate our destiny if unchanged!"

Tapping Yoda's sword playfully, Nevari giggles at him and moves in closer.

"The only destiny that needs to be changed is yours. You don't belong here….and I must fulfill my mission and end your rise to power."

The two clash swords again and remain in their place as they both pound away hoping to out muscle each other. As Yoda used the Force to give him more strength, Nevari suddenly felt something wrong. He quickly moved back a step and held his free hand up to his throat. He could feel something choking him, an invisible hand slowly crushing it as he began to breathe erratic. Yoda immediately stopped striking down on the young man's sword as he saw him struggling to breathe.

"What….what are you doing to me!" Nevari gasps as he drops his lightsaber and now brings the other hand up in a desperate attempt to remove the invisible force.

"Nothing…." Yoda says with amazement. "I have done nothing…but…I feel….I feel…"

Nevari is now thrown across the room and smacks against the wall, the impact knocks him out cold and collapses to the ground. Yoda watches in shock and quickly looks over to the entrance to see yet another figure standing in the doorway.

"The Force is with you Yoda…" Darth M'Tarken announces to the surprised Padawan. "But you're not a Jedi yet."

The dark lord lowers his hand, it was him that had used Force to crush Nevari's throat and to fling him to the wall. Now the black-cloaked individual took out his lightsaber and switched it on. The pulsating red beam that slowly came out sent a chill down Yoda's spine. But it was the second lightsaber that Darth M'Tarken took out in his other hand that really got Yoda's mind racing with panic. Switching on the other one and raising both of them up, Darth M'Tarken grinned with evil and stared at the frightened looking boy.

"Bad feeling about this, I have." Yoda gulps.


	10. Chapter 10

The dark lord steps into the room and swings his swords skillfully in his hands, the young boy can see that this is fully trained Sith and feels the dark Force around him like an evil shadow closing in.

"I don't know or care what that other ones business was with you. But I'm here to see to it that you die young Padawan."

"Funny…" Yoda snickers slightly. "His threat that was also."

"So it is true then." Darth M'Tarken smiles. "The Jedi are in a civil war. Bane's plans are proceeding as he has foreseen."

"Bane?" Yoda questions to himself as he hears the Sith utter the name.

"If this is to be the end of the Jedi…then small one…" M'Tarken continues. "You shall be the beginning of its demise!"

The Sith Lord wasted no more words and spun his lightsabers fast in his hands as if he were twirling batons. The sound of the weapons buzzed loudly and began to blur in a circular motion as he took bold steps towards the small green Padawan. Yoda's face grew with worry as he watched the skilled villain come closer and closer, he wasn't prepared at all to fight a superior skilled opponent, especially not a Sith Master such as this. Still, Yoda held up his sword, a pulsating green energy that shone on his face as he held it close, and stood still as the Sith approached him. Fear is a path to the darkside. Those are the words his master would drill into him again and again, he was well trained to subside his fear and confront the dangers that would face him rather then hiding from them. But even with all that running through his brain, one could not help but be a bit terrified at the sight of a evil master of the Darkside swinging his lightsabers, Yoda gave a gulp as the creature finally came within striking distance of him.

Darth M'Tarken let out a scream as he began bringing the swinging swords over to the boy and smashing them against his green saber. Swift and continuous the clashes where at the Padawan, Yoda used his sword with both hands as the weapons beat down at him. The entire room filled with the sounds of the lightsabers hitting one another and the colors from the strikes lit up the area as the energies sparked. The small Padawan was holding up well as the dark lord continued his twirling attacks, hopping and leaping around the room, the young boy did his best to counter attack this Sith. M'Tarken wasn't going to just remain where he was and let this half-sized child control the fight. The Sith Lord also followed Yoda about as he leapt and gracefully spun about in the same manner. Yoda was now becoming very worried, this was much more difficult then he could believe, for this was truly worst then matching lightsaber techniques with another Jedi. Yoda could easily sense other Jedi's actions, where they were going to strike and feel the force around them change as they tried to move…but the Sith? These were much more closed minded combatants. The Darkside tends to shroud their actions and give them a false sense of where they are going to strike next, even with the Force at his side, it wouldn't be enough to help block this dark lord's attacks forever. Jin Wan So'bal had always told Yoda to combine both, the Force and his skill with a lightsaber, for the only way to survive against such a situation like this is to use all his teachings as one.

The small green boy began to lose his breath, Darth M'Tarken was not giving him a chance to get a moment's rest, Yoda could feel the never ending anger coming from this cloaked individual. With nothing to get in their way, the round cathedral-like room was an open arena for the two to move about in. The Sith Lord flung the two lightsabers as if they were built into his hands, they were brutal mashing against poor Yoda's lone green sword as he intensified hit against it. As Yoda once again leapt into the air and darted away in an opposite direction, M'Tarken managed to get both his swords in unison and smacked the poor green child down to the ground in a powerful blow. Yoda yelped as he hit the hard marbled floor and rolled along the ground to the balcony area. A slight moan is all he could give as he tried to stand up, his lightsaber instantly switching off and yet still very much clutched into his hand.

"M-m-master…" He whispers in pain. "The likes of him I cannot defeat."

Darth M'Tarken drops to the ground and slowly rises up from his crouched position.

"The great and powerful Yoda…" He snickers. "So this is the mighty threat that Bane fears so much? A pathetic waste of all our time and energy on this one insignificant Padawan Learner…."

Yoda lifts his head up to see the Sith Lord now hovering over him with both swords still switched on as he keeps them to his sides.

"His failure is complete at long last." M'Tarken continues to chuckle. "Now I shall take my place and end his rule over our order, I will train thousands of Sith and wipe out the Jedi in one swift stroke. No more shall there be a need to hide in the shadows and feel threatened by the Jedi Order, with all of them gone, there shall be only one side of the Force at long last….the Darkside."

Yoda switches on his lightsaber again, but he has become too tired and too hurt by the encounter, he barely lifts up his sword at the dark figure when his evil rival suddenly smacks it out of his hand. The Sith's red lightsaber knocks it away and nearly sends it sailing off of the balcony. The Padawan's weapon hangs on the edge of the railing and wobbles back and forth as it sits close to it's own oblivion to the awaiting ground below the massive cliffside.

At the back of the room, Young Nevari finally rouses from his unconscious state; his eyes blink rapidly as he finally becomes aware of his surroundings. He can start to make out the shape of the dark figure standing on the balcony with Yoda, he too had heard the Sith's momentary comment to the defeated green boy and strained to listen as he spoke yet again. Darth M'Tarken lowered both his pulsating red sabers at Yoda's throat and smiles a grin of absolute evil.

"It is ironic that you Jedi are now so blinded by your own greed and arrogance that you've become that which you've been fighting all your lives. Perhaps you are the one to bring a sense of harmony to the Jedi…not as the chosen one…I feel you are strong, but not strong enough to be just that. One stroke of my lightsaber and fates will be sealed. Without you for either Darth Bane or the Jedi Order, their fate will be sealed and I…Darth M'Tarken….shall rule the galaxy forever!"

The dark lord raises his weapons up as he prepares to give the final blow to a frightened looking Yoda. His eyes filled with peril as the evil figure continues to smile and raising the beaming swords up slowly. Nevari had heard the whole thing; his heart began to pound as he watched the Sith Lord about to strike. His mind was racing with questions, confusion and seemed worried on what to do. On the one hand, he was sent to destroy Yoda as much as this Sith was about to do, and on the other, he was frightened for the small green boy. He had never seen a Sith until now, he too had heard the rumor about Yoda and Jin Wan So'bal running into Sith in the past, but only shook it off as just that – a rumor. Even Oberon had told him that Sith do not exist any longer and that Jin Wan was making it up to cover for the Jedi Council's attempt to scare the younger members to keep them in line. Now here was the very thing that wasn't suppose to exist, about to kill the young Padawan he had seemed to secretly admire. Yoda had always impressed him, even when they met in the Temple during one of Oberon's training lessons. There was something about the small green alien child that made him feel as if he was there for something much greater then any Jedi before.

"This isn't right…" Nevari whispers nervously. "If that's a Sith…then…then….oh no…"

Suddenly he uses the Force to grab his sword and switches it on instantly as it comes into his hand. Darth M'Tarken swings down at Yoda in a loud warrior scream and watches Yoda flinch with his motion. Another lightsaber quickly blocks the two red pulsating Sith weapons as it stops them from even touching a hair on Yoda's head. The small green boy, who had closed his eyes in terror, popped one eye open and noticed young Neveari standing there protecting him with his lightsaber. Nevari forced the Sith Lord away from them both and kept his lightsaber poised at the dark cloaked individual with a rather angered stare.

"Brave of you boy." M'Tarken growls. "But aren't you here to kill this small one as I am?"

Nevari looks back at Yoda behind him and gives a confused face.

"Why protect this child when he will be the doom of your new order that you so long for?" The dark lord continues to say as he twirls his lighsabers around. "Join me…and together we shall destroy this threat once and for all."

Nevari turns back to look at him and shakes his head negatively.

"Never…." He hisses through his gritting teeth. "I'm no Sith."

M'Tarken lets out a loud long laugh and points the two red lightsabers at him.

"Fool of a Jedi…your path has already been chosen. I see the anger within you, all the hate and fear, give in…give in to them and let the power of the darkside finally come through you."

"NO!" Nevari shouts as he rubs his head in tearful confusion. "I…I…I'm a Jedi!"

Yoda finally stands up as he regains his strength and watches the confused boy with compassion. He can see the struggle the young man is dealing with, the twisted words the dark lord is trying to say to make him join sides, the green Padawan steps back as he becomes concerned with Nevari. The look of torment is scaring him.

"A Jedi?" The dark lord scoffs. "Does a Jedi kill another? How many did you slaughter child? How many did you kill with that lightsaber of yours? With each passing moment, each fatal kill you managed to do, you made the Darkside of the Force that much stronger! Give in to your destiny and join me…with our combined strength, we can end this threat to both our orders and bring the force back into focus…to one perfect order!"

"Listen to him you must not, Nevari!" Yoda now shouts. "Lies he speaks, mistrust he is trying to spread….not too late to be a Jedi it is. Come…defeat him together we will, using the Force and our skills as one."

As Nevari lowers his sword and his head in a moment lapse of confusion, Darth M'Tarken quickly lunges in to attack the weakened boy as he lowers his guard. Yoda senses the quick movements of M'Tarken and reaches out with his hand to bring his Lightsaber back. The Force sends it hurling back and switches on immediately. Both Yoda and Nevari react to the Sith and together block his swift saber strike. Young Nevari's eyes flare with anger as he realizes that Yoda was right, the Sith Lord was only talking him up to weaken his mind and make a kill.

"You shall not have this Padawan!" Nevari growls.

Both boys manage to fling him back and stand side by side with their swords aimed at him.

"Yes…though the Force we are stronger, together as Jedi we shall over come him." Yoda says proudly.

Darth M'Tarken gets his footing again and swings both swords using his hands and the darkside to fling them about in mid-air.

"Children should be seen…and never heard."

The three now clash and their swords meet in a violent display of action. M'Tarken takes them both on as he uses his separate weapons to keep each boy busy. Nevari swings with all of his might and shows off the new skills that Oberon has taught him. Yoda allows the Force to help guide his actions this time, the fear passing as he remembers his masters teachings to help aid him better. The Sith Master now gives a look of concern as he now is being pushed around by the two, with every attempt he tries to use his lightsabers to get their weapons out of their hands, but with little success. Nevari is much too aggressive and Yoda now seems to have gotten the hang of combining the Force and his skills properly this time. A low grunt of frustration now comes out of the struggling villain, these two are becoming more of a match then he had thought, but like any Sith Master…he knows how to even the odds. Using the Darkside of the Force, the dark lord begins ripping the very foundation of the building and hurls it at the two Jedi. Yoda dodges it as he sees it coming and Nevari splits it out of his way as he slices through it all. A smile creeps onto the Sith Lord, now he reaches out again with the Force and shatters the dome's glass windows high above and hurls the deadly shards at them.

Yoda dives and leaps out of the way of the on-coming glass, but Nevari wasn't as well prepared for that trick. He manages to move out of the way for some of the bigger pieces, but the smaller ones manage to get by and impact on his body like bullets. The young man screams in pain as the shards tear into his flesh and exit the other side, still trying to swing his sword in defense, the glass makes short work of his ability to keep up the pace. Yoda sends out a blast of the Force from his hand at the Sith, sending the cloaked figure hurling backwards and hitting the far wall. Yoda grabs hold of Nevari and moves him away to the other side of the structure. The young man howls in pain and props himself against the archway of the balcony near by.

"Guess I'm not as good as I think I am." He snickers while in pain.

"My master has always said, ' to look past the pain and focus on task at hand'." Yoda smiles as he keeps an eye on the Sith rise up.

"Yeah?" Nevari chuckles again. "Well, I bet he wouldn't say that if he had glass slicing him up too."

Yoda giggles at Nevari's sense of humor. But as he moves his eyes away for only a moment away from Darth M'Tarken, the Sith Master uses the Force to lift the injured boy up into the air and flings him over the balcony railing. Yoda shouts in horror and watches the young man hang in the air as M'Tarken keeps him in place.

"Let go of him you will!" Yoda screams.

"As you wish." M'Tarken smiles.

He releases him from the Force and Nevari drops down past the palace and the cliff. The young man screams as he drops to his doom and Yoda leaps to the railing to look over the side. Yoda is so overcome that he now stretches out with his hand, the Force rises within him and continues to build stronger and stronger as he now focuses on saving Nevari.

_Don't think, Feel. Unlearn what you have learned._

Those words his master taught him spoke clearly into his mind, he instantly remembered the time he tired to lift Jin Wan as he remained firmly on the ground. He was using the Force to combine with Nevari's and lift him back up the cliffside. It was working…slowly. The young man wasn't moving as fast to the ground as before, but now he began to notice that he was being raised up to the Naboo Palace again. Darth M'Tarken was utterly amazed by Yoda doing this. The boy was too young to show such mastery of the Force and yet, he could feel the power flowing through the boy at an alarming rate. He could now see why Darth Bane wanted this child; the Force was strong with him, very, very strong. Once again Darth M'Tarken was threatened by Yoda and took his two light sabers and joined them together into one. The beams switched off and suddenly turned back on as one side shot out in one massive blade of power. This sword was like no other, it wasn't a dual-blade that some Sith would try to master; this was a lightsaber of singular power when combined. The blade width doubles and so two does the sheer power of it.

Yoda continued to keep focused on Nevari as he grunted and contorted his face in anguish as he could feel the boy's weight. He was heavy. Or was he? He had to remain focused if this was going to work, he could sense the Sith Lord coming, the Force called out to him about it. But he couldn't deal both Nevari and M'Tarken at the same time, it was either let the young man drop to his death or be killed by the dark lord. Not much of a choice, but Yoda was too moral a person to let someone fall to their doom, even if it was someone sent to kill him. Darth M'Tarken drew closer and closer as he lifted up the massive energy blade, the odd shimmer of power spiked in the sword, as it burned brighter then any other lightsaber imaginable. Nevari closed his eyes as he felt the presence of Yoda, without even thinking himself, he allowed the Force to flow through him and helped the small boy guide him back up. He was getting closer and closer to the balcony, together they managed to work as one and used the Force properly. Nevari was almost back at the top, when Yoda felt the Sith Lord from behind and raising up his mega-lightsaber.

"The Sith shall have their revenge!" He howls at the boy.

Yoda didn't know what to do. Nevari was so close, to let go now would send him back hurling to the ground again, and something he wasn't willing to do. Yoda just closed his eyes again and continued to focus on the young man. Suddenly a laser blast rang out across the air and Darth M'Tarken gave a slight grunt as a sharp pain hit him. Turning around to look, he saw a figure in the shadows point a gun at him and firing yet again. The second blast got him in the gut and made him leap back from the impact. Yoda continued to pay all other noises no mind and gently brought Nevari back to the balcony. As he let go, Nevari opened his eyes and saw Yoda giving a long sigh as released the Force. Darth M'Tarken hunched against the railing as he held his stomach as it smoldered, he gazed up to see who his attacker was and shouts as the person steps into the light.

"Impossible! I am the greatest of all the Sith!"

"Yeah?" A soft female voice replies. "Well, I'm the greatest shot beyond the outer rim. Not to mention the best pilot as well."

"Tinara!" Yoda shouts with joy as he sees her standing there with her weapon aimed at the dark lord.

"Hey there lil' Jedi." She winks. "Did you miss me?"

As Yoda begins to run over to meet her, Darth M'Tarken notices the boy's lapse in judgment, he picks up his lightsaber and instantly switches it on again. With all of his remaining strength in the darkside, he hurls it at the unsuspecting child as he guides it to strike him down. Nevari notices this fact and quickly jumps in front of Yoda just as the lightsaber reaches him.

"NOOOO!" The young man screams as he uses himself to shield the boy.

The sword slices the boy's legs off as it makes contact and Nevari drops to the ground in sheer torture. Yoda gasps at the sight of seeing him struck down and looks over to see the Sith Lord standing up as he holds his wound. The evil man reaches out with his hand to bring the sword back, but Yoda leaps over to the weapon and hurls it back at the Sith with lightening speed. The blade slices straight through the man and remains stuck inside his chest. A yelp of pain is all the dark lord can give and as he looks at his own weapon sticking out of him, the man tumbles backwards off the balcony and falls to his death to the ground far below.

"Sith you are…no more." Yoda states with anger.


	11. Chapter 11

Tinara places her blaster back into her side holster and scurries over to help Nevari just as Yoda tries to lift him up. The young man lets out a yelp as they try to move him, the legs still burn from lightsaber strike and he can feel the flesh still fusing together.

"Saved me you did Nevari, why did you?" Yoda asks the former Padawan.

"I…I just felt it to be wrong." He says gritting his teeth as the pain shoots through him. "I didn't think the Sith existed. It wasn't till I saw him standing there over you when I realized I had to do something to help. The Force called out to me, I could feel it, for the first time I could truly sense our purpose."

"You shouldn't talk…" Tinara says trying to calm him down. "We need to get you treated for these wounds."

Yoda nods in agreement and helps the woman lift up Nevari on to her back. As she rises up and grunts from the young man's weight, Yoda smiles at her and pat her hand with affection.

"Glad to see you, I am Tinara."

She gives him a wink and smiles back.

"But puzzled I am by your appearance here?" He adds.

Tinara walks out of the structure with the boy slung over her and Yoda following closely at her side. She struggles to think of something to say to the small green boy, who keeps his eyes fixed on her to answer back.

"I've been busy my friend. Sorry…I…I don't think we should talk about this right now. First thing is first…we need to help this guy here before he passes out."

"Yes." Yoda sighs. "Right you are of course."

As they continued to walk, they could see the Nabooian palace guards now rushing over to help them. A bit late in Tinara's and Yoda's view, but a welcome sight nonetheless. She could tell that her small friend was anxious to talk to her about things. But she knew what he really wanted to know; mainly about the day that she betrayed them. Both him and Master Jin Wan So'bal. Her eyes darted about, as she felt uneasy about the coming quiet moment together.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Coruscant.

The senate building is full of planetary officials as they come to debate the many politics of the day; the massive domed coliseum is a buzz with chatter as the members all try to get a chance to speak. In the heart of the massive building, the tall spire on which the chancellor sits soon has two bright spotlights shining down on it as he rises up to speak. He taps a button on the console in front of him, which sends out a loud chime to warn the others to pay attention as he addresses the senate.

"Please!" He shouts to them all. "Order, we must have order! I know you all have many questions about what is happening in your systems…and of the Jedi."

As the room dies down in talk, a senator from Trade Federation rises up with his hovering pod to speak. The pod is round, just as all of them are as the members stay parked at the side of the building. Whenever a member needs to address the senate or make a statement, they hover about the structure and turn to face the Chancellor. In this moment, Vedic Teprill of the Trade Federation stood up from his seat inside the roomy pod and pointed at the Republic Chancellor with his two advisors beside him.

"Yes!" He shouts loudly. "What about the Jedi? Many of our worlds have seen some strange behavior from them of late. What are they up too?"

Chancellor Mentath peers his eyes at the questioning Senator with a hard gaze. "There is nothing going on with the Jedi as I am trying to explain to all of you. They are currently engaged in a new program of training lessons. There's nothing at all to worry about."

"Ha!" Vedic Teprill scoffs. "I have it on good authority that many have died and are raiding other ships within our boarders! A violation of the Galactic Republic charter and suspicious behavior from the Jedi Order themselves!"

Mentath was clearly outraged by the Trade Federation member's comments. Only a few days before they had settled this whole thing without drawing attention to it. A collective agreement not to cause a stir in the senate by revealing what was said in the private meeting. But now he could see that this senator was using it as leverage to point out the disharmony currently happening within the Jedi Order. Politics, always politics with the Trade Federation. He wondered if they thought of anything else other then their own agendas. Still, his little ploy worked perfectly. The voices all rose up as the mentioned the very thing they'd all been hearing in only rumors around the Senate floor.

"We demand to know what the Jedi are up too!" Vedic shouts over the others as they all clap at his words.

The Chancellor slams his fist down on the console and points furiously at the dignitary.

"You are out of line sir! I hear by ban from the Senate for one solar day and will see you after this meeting to discuss your clear implications against the Jedi Order. This is not an inquest and I will not be threatened by the likes of you sir!"

The Trade Federation members stood out of their seats and protested his motion. Mentath sat back in his seat in complete rage and heard the senate chant against him. The advisors, one blonde human female and the other a Mon Calamari elder who leaned over to him and whisper into his ear on what to do to control the situation. At times like this, having these advisors to help any Chancellor in office is exactly what is needed. As he listens to them and nods, his demeanor begins to change and he calmly stands back up after they finish talking with him.

"Senators of the Republic." He announces over the continuing chants. "I hereby grant this session an hour of recess as we go over the Trade Federation's claim and will return with our official position on this matter."

He taps the console again and a bell chimes out over and over as the center spire lowers back into the floor below. Vedic Tepril snickers as he looks at his fellow members sitting behind him and rubs his hands greedily.

"Now we have them." He laughs. "This will disrupt the senate long enough to give us the chance to do our business without the Jedi looking over our shoulders."

"You should be careful Tepril." One of the members says to him. "We could lose a seat in the Republic should they discover our deception."

"Bah!" He snorts. "Let them try. We have every right to question such things. If they try to remove us, we shall declare a vote of no confidence and have that stuffy Menath taken out of office. Besides…I think his time is nearly over anyhow. He's had two terms already, no one will keep him in forever."

As the spire finally reaches the bottom of the senate building, the aperture closes above them and seals off the room they're in. The Chancellor steps out with the other advisors and gives a disapproving frown at them.

"I will not have that little son of a bantha undermine my authority!"

"We'll have him brought to your office immediately Lord Chancellor." The Mon Calamarian bows with respect.

"And also bring me a copy of the agreement we signed with the Jedi in the private meeting. I'm going to shove that in his face and make him pay dearly for this disgraceful act. If he wants a war…I'll give him one."

Both advisors bow and leave the room as Mentath squeezes his fist in anger. As the door closes, the man uses his powers of the force to fling the office furniture around. He was powerful in the use of it, but not at all fully trained to be a threat to anyone, least of all the Jedi themselves. Having left before his training was ever completed, he was somewhat diminished in his use of it. Still, the anger brewing with in him tended to come out in bursts as he tried to control his temper. There are days he wished he never left the Jedi Order, but having no love for the life they lead, he usually dismisses the feeling when it passes.

"This Jedi war must end soon." He utters to himself. "I won't be the Chancellor that heralds in a new galactic war!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hijarna.

Jin Wan So'bal paces back and forth in his cave-like prison cell. Stroking his beard and folding one arm underneath his other, the Jedi Master contemplates the reason for this capture. The dim lights in his room give an eerie feeling, he can sense something is going on, but somehow is very much blocked from discovering what it is. The Force is no help to him as he focuses his mind. Yoda seemed to stretch out better then he could, something that made him worried about what might be in store for his young Padawan learner. Oberon was obsessed with the small boy and wonders if his former teacher split them apart on purpose to lure Yoda into a trap. And then there is Tinara. He couldn't figure out what part she has to play in all of this, he's known her for a long time and her motives are never as lofty as this. Join a rebellion against the Jedi? Not her style at all. There had to be more to her motives then simply money.

"Psst!"

So'bal wasn't sure what that voice was. He came closer to the wall as he heard it over and over again.

"Hello?" He answers back. "Who's there?"

"Jin Wan…" The male sounding voice replies. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, of course I am." He says raising his eyebrow. "Unless you want to count all these large rocks in here as company. Who are you? Where are you?"

"Step back my boy."

Jin Wan did what he was told and watched the rock wall tremble before him. There was a massive surge in the Force as he could feel it being used against the rocky interior. Soon the whole wall shattered before him and the dust swooped in as it gave way. So'bal coughs as he waves his arms about to rid the dirty air around him. He could make out a figure standing in the new archway the man created and tired to focus his eyes again.

"Very nice." He hacks. "Redecorating your cell or something?"

As the man steps in to his room, Jin Wan gasps as he soon realizes who it is.

"By the living Force! Master B'taknor!"

The multi-horned grey skinned Jedi makes his way into the room and shakes Jin Wan's hand.

"Thank goodness you're here So'bal!" He says out of breath. Using the Force to shatter the barrier between them seemed to take a lot out of the Jedi Master.

"We all thought you were dead, B'taknor. The ambush out on Generis by Oberon left no one alive, or so we thought from the reports."

Horned Jedi man laughs at his astonishment.

"Well, for the most part they were right. But I was taken hostage by Oberon's men and sent here."

"Well, by the will of the Force…it seems you and I were destined to be put together." So'bal snickers.

"Yes." The horned man states. "Forgive me if I'm not too happy about that. You do know I never approved of you returning to the Order. I don't feel that you were ready to be granted the rank of Master and given an invitation to sit on the council."

"Look B'taknor, we can save all that for later. Right now we need to focus and get off this planet to send word of its location back home."

The man nods in agreement. "Yes…yes. You're right. Come on, let's use the Force together to get out."

The two close their eyes and raise their hands at the metal prison door. The large steel and hydraulic lock buckled from their combined use and soon hurls out of the way to open an exit for them both. Jin Wan smiles as he sees the results and gestures to his colleague.

"Age before beauty…I mean…after you Master B'taknor."

The multi-horned Jedi rolled his eyes at him and shook his head with disapproval at the man's comedy. A simple sigh is all he answers back at him and precedes to leave the prison.

"Well…so much for finding humor in any situation." So'bal quips as he too exits the room.

As So'bal and B'taknor darted down the labyrinth of cave tunnels, a few of Oberon's followers spotted them and began to attack them. Both men realized they didn't have any lightsabers to use and quickly had to dodge the swings the others took at them with their swords. So'bal hated being in a combat situation without his lightsaber, he then uses the Force to push one of the former Jedi against the wall and snares the lightsaber out of their hand as the person drops to the floor from the impact. B'taknor on the other hand continues to dodge the saber swings and uses his powers to knock the attacker out with some large rocks near by. The object hits the white masked individual and flops to the floor unconscious. B'taknor then wipes his hands and lowers down to pick up the awaiting sword lying beside Oberon's follower.

"Show off." Jin Wan snickers as he looks at the Jedi Master.

"It is better to surprise your opponent then to take them by force." The horned Master states. "Besides, the rocks are available and do a good job at knocking them out cold."

"What would happen if you didn't have the rocks?" Jin Wan smiles as they continue on together down the corridor.

"In that case my friend, a fist to the face is just as surprising to them."The grey horned Jedi Master smiles back.

Jin Wan let out a slight laugh, as he was surprised to hear him say something like that. Here was a Jedi Master, a member of the council no less, admitting to using something other then the Force to disarm someone. It made him chuckle as he kept looking at the multi-horned being.

"Do you know where we are going?" Jin Wan asks him as he gives confused look in either direction. "I must admit I was a bit lost when being led down into these caves."

"I remember the way vividly, So'bal. It may have been months since I brought down here, but I've always kept the way out in my thoughts just incase."

Keeping the lightsabers close to them, the two Jedi Masters inch along the walls as they carefully peer around the corners to the next pathway the come too.

"Months?" So'bal whispers back as to keep his voice from rising too much. "You've been here for months? And you're only trying to escape now?"

The grey horned man gave a slight twitch in his cheek and glances briefly back at So'bal.

"Actually this is my tenth attempt already. Its hard to escape by yourself when you've got hundreds of former Jedi using the Force against you."

Jin raises his eyebrow at him.

"Only ten times? My, my…you are getting on in years aren't you B'taknor. And here I thought you were the toughest Jedi Master of them all."

"Please Jin Wan. Spare me your comedy…" The man growls at him. "The caves are long enough, don't make me worn out from your jokes directed at me as well."

"I am sorry Master." So'bal says as he pats him on the back lightly. "You're right of course. Another time and place to be sure. Lets keep going then."

The two walk close to the wall and keep looking forward and back as they slowly make their way through the caverns as quiet as possible. So'bal gives a stroke of his beard in thought as he feels something misplaced about the whole thing. The same feeling he had when he was in his prison cell, it was nagging at him greatly, not so much the Force warning him of something, but rather his 'gut feeling'. B'taknor moved ahead of him and managed to knock two Oberon followers standing watch near the next exit they were heading for. The multi-horned Jedi Master signals Jin Wan to follow him with his hand and quickly notices him lost in thought.

"So'bal!" The Jedi Master whispers at him. "So'bal! Come on!"

Jin Wan shakes off his moment of thinking and nods at B'taknor as he returns to escaping with him. The two dart up the man-made rock stairs and continue to proceed with caution.


	12. Chapter 12

The dark, black ship of the Black Sun cruises through space like a silent giant. Inside the vessel, both Sith Lords walk through the long corridors and head towards the landing bay of the ship. A figure steps out of a door way opening to the left of them and blocks their path.

"Going some where my Lords?" Anako Sentoi asks as he folds his arms at them.

Bane taps his cane on the floor as gives disapproving smirk at the bald headed humanoid standing there in their way.

"I told you we were leaving. When you rendezvous with the Jedi rebellion and make you services available to them, Lord Gaul and I must not be on board when this happens. They will feel our presence and become suspicious of the offer you are making."

The man strokes his bald head lovingly with his right hand, the other fixes his well tailored suit of black and grey as he lets out a breath at them.

"Are you sure they won't sense anything from us anyway? I mean, we're not gifted in the ways of the Force like you gentlemen…the Jedi have always been able to uncover our plans every time we've had a run in with them."

Bane rolls his eyes at Sentoi as he remains there grooming himself.

"Yes your weak minds are rather much like glass. It wouldn't even take a person with only a fraction of the Force to peer into those empty thoughts of yours."

Darth Gaul smirks at his Master's insult, as it seems to offend the Black Sun member as he soon scowls at Bane.

"Just do what I've instructed Akano. Use the little I've taught you and your members to help block out the Jedi from your minds." Bane now continues as he sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It is such a simple method that even a Wookie child could attempt it. Stop your worrying and get going before the rebels do suspect something for failing to arrive on time."

Sentoi relaxes his hard glare and then raises his eyebrows as he gives a lingering sigh.

"As you wish. This had better work Bane…otherwise the Black Sun will come looking for…"

"Yes, yes!" The Sith Master shouts as he smacks the man out of the way with his cane. "Save those empty threats for someone who isn't willing to slit your throat for stalling us further."

Akano rubs his shoulder from the attack and watches the old man and his apprentice continue on down the hallway. Bane quickly turns around and points his boney, red, pale skinned finger at Sentoi.

"Don't worry about what the Jedi will do, worry about what I and Lord Gaul will do to you. If you fail in your task…it shall be you and all your members that will be paying in blood!"

Rather then argue back against him, Akano just nods and lets them pass quickly. Darth Bane retracts his hand and continues to walk by him. Darth Gaul on the other and steps up to his face and growls slowly as he looks him in the eye.

"If you doubt our word…I suggest you dig up a report about one of your bounty hunter's named Kelbourne. Well…" He pauses. "At least…what was left of him anyway."

The Sith smiles at him in an evil manner and chortles a bit as he finally joins his Master at the other end of the corridor. The Black Sun member watches them walk on to the shuttle bay and wipes his brow as he feels the sweat beginning to form. He knows not to cross Bane at all; it was just a lack of judgment on his part to even question the old Sith Master.

Darth Bane taps his cane on the floor with each step, the old man seems to rely on using more then in previous years, a raspy breath also gives Darth Gaul the notion that Bane is truly getting physically weaker. True, the darkside is much stronger with him and his powers are vast and growing with each Sith Lord passing. But Darth Gaul's eyes give away his greed, as he watches the old man with much speculation about his ability to continue on in the years.

"Do I look so old to young eyes?" Bane states to him as they reach the shuttle bay.

"I beg your pardon my master?"

"I sense your thoughts my apprentice." Bane smirks. "I feel your greedy nature as you look upon me in that way. You'd love to see me gone and have full strength in the darkside…wouldn't you?"

"No Master…I…I…" Gaul struggles to respond to him. "I'm only thinking of the future…"

Bane snickers at his answer. "The future? Yes I see what you want in your future. To have done with me and become a full Master of the Force."

As the two reach the dark, sleek looking craft that Gaul and the other Sith have been using to fly across the galaxy, Bane turns to him before walking up the lowered ramp. His eyes are wild as he stares at his apprentice, scanning into his thoughts and giggling at the evil nature he helped to forge inside of him.

"You would like to kill me wouldn't you? To strike me down…right now…at this very moment. I'm only a weak old man, with a cane as my only means of keeping my balance."

Gaul feels the anger building in him, the darkside calling to him to do the very thing Bane is taunting him to do. The Sith Lord reaches down to his weapon and grabs hold of it tightly.

"Yes." He says in a slight whisper. "I would."

The old man starts to grin bigger then before and starts to laugh as he feels the power building in Gaul.

"You are so close to becoming powerful my young apprentice. So very…very close. Take your weapon, strike me down, give in to that feeling and kill me with all your hate!"

Darth Gaul grasps the weapon on his belt as he tries to fight the urge. He's seen Darth Bane in action before and knows that he's fully capable of taking him out in a single stroke. Yet he is drawn into the old man's challenge like a lust in his body, one stroke is all it would take to end Bane's rule and he would be given the full power of the Darkside. Suddenly, his eyes flash at the grinning old man and quickly draws his sword to take the Sith Master out. Darth Bane, who had managed to turn on his lightsaber, quickly stops Gaul from following through as he blocks his strike. The old Sith Lord had kept his weapon in his sleeve and was just waiting for his apprentice to strike. His laughter echoed through the whole bay area as well as the sound of their lightsabers clashing together.

"Good! Good!" Bane continues to laugh.

Darth Gaul continues to press down on the sword and growls in an animal-like manner. His eyes have changed from the pale whiteness to a full deep yellow with red and black pupils.

"There is the student I taught." The old man says as he glares at him with intensity. "The darkside is fully in you now. You're ready at last to move on and begin training another in your place."

Bane pushes him away with the help of the Force and Darth Gaul flings onto the floor as the power overwhelms him. His lightsaber switches off instantly and as he shakes his head from the impact, his eyes return to normal and a look of confusion now sits on his face.

"Train? Am I to train the youngling? Am I the one who is to train Yoda?"

The faded, red skinned Sith Master turns of his blade and ends his laughter. With a straight face on him now, he stares at Gaul and places his hands in his long dark cloak sleeves again.

"No." He states. "Yoda is mine to train and mine alone. You can continue to focus on the other now."

Darth Gaul stands back up and walks over to his master as he places his weapon back on his utility belt.

"Other? What other? I…I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Of course you do my friend." Bane says raising an eyebrow. "Did you really think I wouldn't know about the other one you are trying to train behind my back?"

Gaul pauses, as he seems shocked by Bane's revelation.

"Oh yes…I know all about it." The old man says without a change in his posture. "But do not worry, I'm not concerned with your mysterious apprentice. Though I must admit to being somewhat disappointed you didn't bring them to me directly before you began. But now I see you are ready to continue and complete this one's training on your own. Ah well, at least we will have another to fall back on…just incase, hm?"

"Then you know who it is then." Darth Gaul says lifting his head to him.

"Yes." Bane nods. "But there's no need to mention the name here, let us just forget this matter for the time being. For now, we must hurry and get off this ship before they rendezvous with the rebel Jedi and bring them on board. Our time of vengeance is almost at hand."

Gaul nods in agreement and proceeds to get into the Sith vessel with Darth Bane. As the two finally enter inside, the lower walk path rises up and seals the craft off. The engines power up and the outer hanger bay doors now open as the ship lifts up and turns about. The blue rim around the frame of the open doorway lights up as it shields out the cold vacuum of space from the hanger, with a quick thrust of power, the Sith craft speeds out of the large Black Sun ship and ventures out into deep space.

••••••••••••••••••••

Naboo

Yoda and Tinara walk out of one of the palace rooms as a group of royal doctors and droids come out of the room with them. The Nabooian doctor pauses near one of the droids waiting outside the room for him and holds out his hands. The round white colored multi-armed droid unfolds one of its limbs and holds a small device in its grasp. A faint blue lazer comes peering out as the wide beam crosses over the middle-aged man's hands a few times. Rubbing them and making sure he flips them back and forth, the doctor sterilizes himself completely before leaving nodding to the Droid that he's done. Yoda gives a somber sigh as he holds on to Tinara's hand; he waited to hear the prognosis from the doctor as he turned to face the two of them.

"It's a close call…but he'll live." The aging man smiles. "I suggest he rest now let the wounds heal before we attach the artificial limbs."

Tinara gently squeezed the small boy's hand as she gave him a look of relief at the news.

"Thanks Doctor." She nods. "You know…I'm actually surprised they still have human doctors on worlds such as this. Droids are the more preferred choice to operate on patients."

"Well, I guess you could say that I'm the last of my kind then." The doctor breathes with a heavy heart. "Once my term is over…Naboo is now fully in the hands of Droids. So it's reached here too I'm afraid. They don't make mistakes and they are more on call then someone like me."

"But grateful we are, to have skill such as yours." Yoda says as he releases his hand from Tinara and holds it out to shake the Doctor's. "Deserve the best, that one needed."

The aging man just chuckles at the small boy's kind words and shakes hands with him as he giggles.

"Everyone gets old I'm afraid my young friend. And unfortunately some of the best of us skilled masters must go in time as well. That's life I'm afraid. But I thank you for such a compliment…he's good to have such caring friends like the two of you."

Tinara eyes lower as she hears him say that. She still feels the guilt about what she did to Yoda the last time they were on Coruscant. Yoda was going to ask her about that, she just knew he would. But for the time being, Nevari was the focus of attention, as Yoda slowly walked inside to see him again after the doctor leaves down the corridor.

"He needs rest Yoda. Don't bother him right now." Tinara says to him as he walks in.

"Know things I must. Much explaining he must give." The boy grunts.

"But he's too weak to answer you. Please my friend…give him some time."

"Jin Wan surely would not…therefore I will not."

Yoda pulls on of the golden embroidered chairs near the bed and stares at the young man with confused eyes. The bed chambers of the Queen was made available to him as the rush to a medical center was too far if he was to be saved in time. The grand room was decorated with art and ancient culture items that have been in the palace for eons. Big marbled statues stood beyond the bed and in another smaller room where the Queen did all of writings and informal meetings. The large window a few feet away made the sinking sun fill the room with a soft light that made the regal red and gold stand out in a brilliance of that of heaven itself. The machines and electronic devices where all around the young man, his severed limbs had bandages and metal coverings with flashing lights on it that seemed to dance about in a rhythmic pattern. Nevari had and oxygen mask covering his face, a black one that had long hose connecting from it to a near by pump the size of a small cabinet. The respirator fed the air in and out of him as it helped him to breath in a steady pace. It was an eerie sound that seemed to feel like an omen of things to come in the green boy's future.

"Nevari…Nevari?" Yoda whispers to him. "Hear me can you?"

The young man's eyes slowly open and flutter as they soon turn to look at Yoda's puzzled face.

"Yes…" Nevari spoke softly through the mask. " I hear you, Yoda."

"Need to know something I must. Tell me will you?"

"Yoda, I…" The young man flinches in pain as he tries to answer.

"Struggle you must not. Damage it will do if you move." The small green Padawan says placing his hand on Nevari's chest. "Answer me only in yes or no's you will."

The young man stops from the pain and nods to him without hesitation.

"Your master, Oberon…know you where he is?" Yoda starts to inquire.

"Yes." Nevari nods.

"Reveal to the Jedi Council you will of the location?"

"I…I…' Nevari struggles to say. "I can't…"

"If clear it is, the true path you have seen…then lead the council you will to the other Jedi."

"Please, don't make me do it…" Nevari begins to whimper.

Yoda's eyes close with shame as he feels Nevari's loyalty to Oberon and the other ex-Jedi pass through him, the Force helps him to see the deep feelings he has to his master and it makes the Padawan think of his own affection for his master Jin Wan as well.

"If harmony and balance restored there must be, then only to end this conflict the Jedi must do immediately."

Nevari blinks his eyes as he tries to hold back the tears; a hesitant nod in agreement gives Yoda the signal to ask again.

"Location you will give to the council?" The boy asks once more.

"Yes." Nevari breathes out.

"Good, very good." Yoda says patting him in a gentle manner. "Rest now you will, more on this we will discuss later."

Tinara had been standing in the doorway watching the whole thing. She was still very much impressed with the small boy's progress as he grew into the Jedi role more so then she had thought possible. He sounded so wise in his words for such a small child, his patience and compassion was so clearly visible one could not help but admire this Padawan Learner. She soon turned away and walked beyond the room as she held herself in her arms and gazed at the dimming sun in the distance from the corridor windows. Yoda stepped out of the room and used the Force to shut the doors quietly. He then looked up at Tinara as she continued to gaze out at the beautiful scenery. He then came up beside her and looked out the window as well.

"Its so relaxing here isn't it?" Tinara began to say. "Much more a peaceful place then any I've seen before."

"Not so peaceful it is here." Yoda replies. "Soon must I return to the royal court and continue peace negotiations with the Gungans and Naboo."

"You don't feel ready for the challenge do you?" Tinara says as she looks down at him.

Yoda was surprised she could get that from him without having the Force to read his thoughts. Perhaps this is why he liked Tinara so much, she new very well how to read his body language and even his pattern of thinking just on her instincts alone.

"Just a learner I am. Not as wise as Master So'bal and the council. Strong I am not to continue on…more experienced Jedi it requires to help salvage this world's peace. I am not ready."

"We all do what we must my friend." Tinara squats down to his level and strokes his small crop of hair. "Only what is required of us. No more, no less. If you manage to get them to agree to hold the war off till another can be chosen to help them…then that is good enough for start. You worry too much my little Jedi, I thought your kind had a saying…'Let the Force guide you and destiny unfold as it should.'"

Yoda nods at her words and lowers his head in thought for a second. The feeling of her stroking his hair is comforting and soothing at the same time. While he knows he must soon ask her of what she's been up to of late, he still thinks she's the best friend a boy like him ever had.

"Been around Master So'bal too much I think you have." The Padawan giggles at her.

"Guess so…must have rubbed off on me." She smiles.

Suddenly a palace guard appears from the corridor and salutes Yoda.

"The Queen urges you to return to the talks, Padawan Yoda. The Gungans are arriving soon to give their answer to her majesty."

Yoda bows at him and turns to look at Tinara before he joins the guard.

"Stay here will you? Wait for my return, my friend?" He asks her with a lonely look in his eyes.

Tinara melted instantly at seeing his cute child eyes giving her the most innocent look ever.

"I'm not going anywhere lil' buddy. Do what you came here to do…I'll be waiting for you."

Yoda grinned with delight and began to walk away with the guard as he led him back to the assembly hall. As Tinara rose from her crouch and looked down the corridor, she saw the small boy skipping along using the Force to tilt the palace guard's hat off from time to time. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight and waved to him as he turned to wave back. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do next, though he was powerful, she was taught to block her thoughts skillfully by Oberon himself. Her quick giggles soon became controlled as she soon grew serious and looked over at the bedroom where Nevari was. Looking around, she made sure the guards were nowhere in sight. She had assured the Palace that she would watch over the crippled young man and that having officers on duty was not necessary. A lax in security for sure, but one that seemed to work in her favor as she soon took out her blaster from its holster and entered the room.

Nevari was still laying there breathing on forced oxygen and helpless in his condition. Tinara crept over to him with her gun held out and put it to his forehead as she reached his bedside. Nevari was quick to open his eyes and see the woman standing over him with her finger on the trigger.

"Your master sent me here to make sure you do as you're told." He growls at him though her clenched teeth. "You were supposed to kill Yoda and meet me at the rendezvous point."

"I couldn't do it…" His raspy voice soon says through the mask. "The Sith Lord was there and…and…"

"And?" She starts to say in an angry tone. "And what?"

"I felt it. I felt the Force call out to me."

"So what…that's no excuse for delaying…"

Nevari looked at her with intense eyes.

"Its every reason to do so. Don't you see…I believe….I believe he is the one who will restore harmony to the order!"

Tinara's anger begins to subside and soon releases her finger from the trigger. She could see the young man was very convinced of what he had felt from the Force.

"He's not the chosen one. But he's definitely destined for greater things." Nevari continues to say to her. "There's something about him that just brings calm to one's mind, he's not like the other Jedi at all. He has the power to see beyond the narrow views…beyond the falseness of all other Jedi…and all with understanding and…and…"

"And what?" Tinara asks again as she now backs away with confusion.

"Love." The young man says as a tear rolls down his eye. "There is such love in him for all Jedi and those he cares for. A deep passion that is a rare gift for any Jedi to possess."

Tinara continues to back away from him lying there and now begins to share the tears as she realizes everything he says is true.

"Stop talking…" She tries to command to him. "Sshhh…not another word!"

"But Tinara…" Nevari gasps as he tries to build up more oxygen to speak. "You of all people should know what I mean. I see it in your mind so clearly…you've let your guard down."

"Don't! Don't!" She demands to him as her lips quiver in sadness.

Nevari lies back onto his bed and lets the machine give him more air.

"He's your friend Tinara." He says while breathing in. "The dearest friend you've ever had….the only one you could ever truly trust."

She collapses to the ground in tears as the young man rolls his eyes back and slips back into rest. All the talking has worn him out and now he begins to return to state of sleep. Tinara curls up into a ball on the marbled floor of the Queens bedroom and continues to cry, as she knows every word he said was right. Yoda was her friend, the only friend that didn't exploit her or turn on her even when she betrayed him. It was a sobering reality that she hadn't expected. The poor woman continued to stay on the floor and sobbed away as she couldn't give in and try to kill Nevari for failing his mission. If she had, Yoda would never have forgiven her and to her credit, she didn't want to break the boy's heart anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

"Our honored guests, we welcome you back to the meeting. I hope you have come to give us your answer to Padawan Yoda's suggestion."

The Queen stood there in front of her chair while the others sat and listened to her formally address the Gungans looking at her from across the room. Yoda once again stood in the center of the room and had his arms folded in the long sleeves of his brown Jedi cloak. The Gungan leader stroked his chin as he gazed at both Yoda and Queen Malaina, his mind was still focused on the long talks he had with his council, even now he could see it in the other Gungans quick glances that they were unsettled about what he was about to say.

"We'za give you our answer now." Sabba Tar Tin says rising out of his chair. "Much debating we'za done about this. We no like da Naboo, they been our bombad enemies for thousands of years. Now we have da Jedi, sending us dis child…"

Yoda glared at him for his obvious insult, to which the Gungan bowed to him in apology.

"Dis here Padawan." The leader corrects and continues speak. "He tells us not to make peace with da Naboo…but not make war either. Instead we'za focus on our own and stay out of each other's way."

The Gungan leader paused as he looked over at the Queen as she kept her eyes focused on him and no other in the room. Sabba Tar Tin gave a simple nod and gestured to her with an open hand.

"We'za agree with da Padawan Yoda. Settlement it shall be. You stay in your parts, and we stay in ours. We'za never make war…but we'za never make peace."

The Queen gave a slight pause of relief as she heard that positive response. The other Nabooian councilors muttered amongst themselves and looked pleased as well. Yoda was in shock. He couldn't believe they went for his advice and that it went as smooth as it did.

"We shall agree to your terms Sabba Tar Tin." The Queen soon spoke above the chatter that died down as her voice was heard. "In addition, we shall also create a zone around your swamp lands, an area large enough for your kind and ours to have enough space to grow accordingly. This will of course, be in the benefit of both our peoples…do you not agree?"

The Gungan leader nodded.

"Agreed it is. But, insist we do to havin' da Jedi not interfere with our two sides again. We'za no like them interfering. They bombad with the Force…we no trust them…we no like them meddling in our affairs. We want da Jedi to stay away from da Gungan people."

Yoda looked up at him as he in turn looked down. Sabba Tar Tin was huge to the small boy and somewhat intimidating. The small green boy gave a smirk and took out his hand to shake the Gungan leader's.

"Agree the Jedi do. Allow we will the settlement and to stay uninvolved in affairs of yours."

Both shake hands as they smile at one another, but the leader quickly snaps out of his grin as he looks over at his Gungan councilors staring at his actions with a disapproving posture. He recoils his hand from Yoda and steps back over to his chair, he rises out his hands and closes his eyes as he says his final words to the Queen and her council.

"It is done!" He shouts out loud. "Let this'n be our last meeting and never see each other again. Da Gungans are now independent and do not wish to be contacted by da Naboo again. Farewell."

All of the Gungan council rose and bowed at the others opposite to them. The Nabooian council rose out of their seats and bowed to them in return. Even the Queen tilted her head to them as she bore her heavy wig, less then a bow really, for it would have surly made the wig slip off along with all of the gold pins in it drop to the floor as well if she did it any lower. The Gungans walked out of the large window filled court and briskly returned to their swampland where they would be left alone for good. Yoda was still rather stunned it went so well, he turned around to smile at the Queen who quickly came over and crouched to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You have saved our planet from another terrible war Master Yoda. We are forever in your debt."

As the young boy rubbed it with a slight embarrassed look, as gave a large grin at the beautiful Queen, his eyes soon began to lower as did his happy smile.

"What's the matter?" She inquires to the somber looking Padawan.

"War stopped there was, but now…deeper apart this world is." The green boy sighs. "My doing it was…skilled in these matters I am not."

The geisha-like young woman shook her head and gave him a loving smile. She lifts his chin and turns him to look up at her as she stares into his eyes.

"Dear Yoda. One meeting alone cannot solve this matter. Even the wisest of Jedi wouldn't have been able to bring about unification so quickly. The rift between Nabooians and Gungans has been around for a long time. Probably since before you were even born…"

As she tweaks is nose and pats his head with a kind stroke, she stands up and places her hands back into her long elegant sleeves.

"What you did was a pure miracle." She continues to say. "This is truly a time of great relief for our world. We shall have a time to heal and grow at long last. All thanks to you. So don't feel that you haven't done anything to help us Master Yoda. You have…you've given us hope."

"Hope?" Yoda questions. "Isolated you're two races are, split apart and never to talk again. How can there be this hope?"

"Hope is always there my little friend. I don't doubt that one day we shall have peace with our Gungan neighbors, but only after both sides have learned to let go of hate and place tolerance in it's place."

Yoda nods as he remembers his Jedi teachings, the Queen's wise sayings were similar to that of another he remembers, the words echo in his mind as he repeats them with a slight smirk on his face.

"Anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. Only peace and wisdom is the way to the Force."

As the royal council leaves the room, all full of smiles and patting each other on the back, the Queen's handmaiden enters the room and bows to her.

"My lady."

The Queen nods back and turns to walk out with her.

"Yes Seidana, I know…time to change and prepare for tonight's celebration."

As she starts to exit the room, she turns back to look at Yoda again.

"We hope you will dine with us tonight. A feast in your honor for all you've done for us."

"Honored I am, but stay I cannot." Yoda replies. "Contact the Jedi Council I must and departing for another assignment I will be."

"Then I hope you and your friends have a safe journey. And no more of these dark assassins to deal with on your way, it seems you have more things to worry about then just our world in conflict."

"Thank you, your majesty." Yoda bows. "Should in service you need of the Jedi again someday, hesitate not to call upon us once more."

"We will always be greatful to the Jedi for their help. Take care…Master Yoda." She winks at him leaving the room with a bright smile.

Yoda giggles back at her, she is always referring to him as 'Master Yoda' even though he isn't, a friendly tease that has made the two good friends in a short time. Now that he is alone in the room, he takes out the small holo-emitter device and begins to contact Coruscant.

"Link up with Coruscant, direct to Jedi Temple." He instructs to the device.

A few electronic beeping sounds come from the flat cylindrical communicator, as a faint holographic blue image of a Jedi now appears hovering over it.

"Padawan Yoda to temple, Padawan Yoda to temple…receiving me are you?"

"We are receiving you young one. Go ahead." The fizzling voice of the Jedi responds as he gazes up at Yoda.

"Assignment completed, Naboo situation taken care of it is. War they will not."

"Very good Yoda. Please thank Master Jin Wan So'bal when he is finished in the meeting. Both of you are needed back home immediately as we…"

"Understand you do not." Yoda interrupts. "My Master here, he is not."

"What?" The Jedi man says with surprise as his image becomes clear. "What do you mean he's not there? He was supposed to be overseeing the negotiations between Naboo and the Gungans…"

Yoda takes a gulp as he giggles slightly and rubs his head with his free hand nervously.

"Uhm…Took his place I did. Required it was, by his instructions I had too."

"Where is he Yoda?" The angered Jedi demands.

"Gone to fight Oberon he has…much explaining I must tell you."

Rubbing his head with disbelief, the faint blue hologram version of the Jedi Knight expelled his breath and bit his lower lip in thought.

"You can explain it all in a second. We need you back as soon as possible…"

"Happened something has?" Yoda begins to inquire with a curious gaze.

"The temple has been attacked in your absence. Master Zen'tauk and many others here are in critical condition from this unforeseen strike."

Yoda gasped at the news and realized his feelings where right before they landed on Naboo, the dark cloud that nearly shrouded his thoughts were a warning that So'bal ignored.

"All Jedi are being recalled back to the Temple to try to figure out the location of the rebel Jedi faction. It's going to require all our efforts to locate them if we're going to end this war."

"Master Fentaos…" The boy quickly responds.

"Yes?" He responds, noticing Yoda's eagerness.

"Location I will have for you, captured one of Oberon's apprentices I have."

"Is that so? Then we must act upon it quickly. Well done Yoda, well done." The man smiles as the image fizzles slightly. "We'll gather the Jedi here and launch the ships to rendezvous at those coordinates. Make sure they are accurate little one, probe his mind deeply to make sure."

Yoda bows to the man as he blinks his eyes in understanding.

"You may have just turned the tide for us young Padawan." The Jedi Knight says folding his arms back into his cloak. "Prepare to leave Naboo shortly. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you Master Fentaos." Yoda says back to him.

The holographic image switches off and Yoda pockets the device back into his robe. He strokes his chin in thought as he reflects on the news of the Temple's attack. Everything didn't seem quite right to him, the look of puzzlement fills his eyes as he walks slowly out of the room and back to the Queen's chambers where Nevari is still resting.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hijarna.

Still wandering about the caverns, both Jedi Masters B'taknor and Jin Wan So'bal take careful steps as they try to find their way out.

"We've been going about this for a long time." So'bal says in frustration. "Do you know the way out or don't you?"

"Look, I told you I've only gotten so far the last few times." The multi-horned Jedi Master grumbles under his breath. "These caves all starting look a-like to me."

"Terrific." Jin Wan sighs. "I think being in my prison cell was less of a hassle then this."

B'taknor didn't like that comment and smacked the young Jedi Master on the head. So'bal let out a quick yelp and rubbed his head from the strike.

"Learn some respect for your elders." B'taknor growls.

"Not when they start hitting you." So'bal remarks.

Suddenly they both hear a noise beyond the next opening and spread against the wall on the side. A figure with a fire torch comes walking through as it lights up the rocky corridor while he passes by. The two watch the white-cloaked individual carefully as they study the direction the person is making for. They soon quietly follow behind him and keep an eye out for anyone that might be following behind them as well. Like a couple of sneaking kids trying not to get caught, the two soon see the person leading into a large room ahead. As they reach the doorway, the two Jedi Master lean back against the wall and survey the place before stepping in. The white hooded individual now exits the other side and continues on unaware of their presence.

"Did you notice something odd about that?" So'bal says in a quiet voice to the older alien.

"Huh? What do you mean?" B'taknor inquires.

"I didn't sense anything from that guy…not a passing thought, a wave of the Force…anything."

"And you're worried about that?" The gray horned alien snickers at him. "I would think that's a good thing for right now. We don't want to be detected by them by reaching out with the Force…that's how I got caught the last few times."

"I guess so." Jin Wan says stroking his beard in thought. "I dunno…I've got a bad feeling about this."

"The coast is clear…come on!" B'taknor says tapping him on the shoulder.

As they enter the large round room, So'bal takes notice of the structure; pillars surround the place and stretch up to the high ceiling above. The black mark of the Rebellion's symbol details a white banner draped over the chiseled balcony furthest away from them. He could make out the almost coliseum like seating that spanned away from the room and built back into the depths of the rocky walls. This was some sort of meeting hall he figured, a makeshift Jedi Council room for the entire rebel Jedi assembly. The dimmed lights gave the stonewalls an ominous look about them, a shade of blue and purple as the walls shimmered with the embedded crystals within them.

"Come on So'bal, don't fall behind…" The horned Jedi grumbles at him.

"No…" Jin Wan replies as he suddenly stops in the center. "Something isn't right about all this."

"What are you talking about? Let's go!" B'taknor says with frustration. "We've got to get out before we're discovered missing!"

So'bal's eyes dart about the room and quickly turns his head in directions where he hears soft whispers. They surround the room and make him back up towards B'taknor who seems very angry with the young Jedi Master for holding him up.

"I think it's already too late Master B'taknor. But more likely I think this has all been a…"

Suddenly the lights switch on full as Jin Wan pauses in his statement from the display. The sound of someone clapping in echoes in the room and So'bal finishes his statement as the two Jedi stand back to back.

"More like a trap." So'bal sighs as he sees Oberon appear out of the darkness from the balcony.

"Well done gentlemen." The Ex-Jedi instructor snickers to them below. "A brave attempt, but a predictable one at that."

"We can still get out of here So'bal…if we can just make it to the other door way…"

As soon as he mentions that, groups of white robed Jedi enter into the chamber and surround the two with their lightsabers drawn. The coliseum fills up with more followers and all wearing the white masks to hide their faces. Looking down from his balcony view, Oberon signals to the sword carrying members to back away. The group does as he gestures and switch off their lightsabers.

"As you can see my friends. Escape is impossible." Oberon grins.

"Nothing is impossible Oberon. Only those with narrow vision think that way." So'bal points aggressively.

"And so the Jedi all do my former student." Oberon replies as he folds his arms together. "For they are the ones with the narrow view of things. They've been blinded by their own arrogance and cannot see the future beyond. The Force does not show them the true path they must take, because they do not wish to see it."

"All lies." So'bal grunts. "The Jedi Council and I will show these followers of yours that it is you who are the one blinded by the truth. You lead them all to a false teaching and show no respect for the Force at all."

"Me?" Oberon points to himself with a raised eyebrow. "There you go again accusing me of being the leader to this New Order. It is not my leadership they follow, nor my teachings do they learn from…"

"Then who?" So'bal asks with a curious expression.

"The one who has always been with us." Oberon says unfolding his arms. "The one who has helped focus our minds and given us the true nature of the Force."

"Who Oberon? Who!" Jin Wan shouts aggressively.

Oberon doesn't say a word, but merely moves his eyes past So'bal and allows the person behind him to speak.

"Lower your voice So'bal. I will not have you shout at my devoted follower."

Jin Wan slowly turns his head to look at the person while in shock; his eyes are wide with amazement as he glares at the one person he thought he could trust.

"B'taknor?" He gasps at him. "It can't be…"

The grey multi-horned Jedi Master grins at him and stands in a more proud fashion.

"Do you doubt your eyes now? I am the one who will lead us to a new beginning in the ways of the Force."

"No…no…I don't believe it…" Jin Wan says as he stumbles and falls backward onto the ground. His eyes still full of disbelief and crawling away in reverse from the Jedi Master. "You were the most vocal against the Rebellion! You helped to plan the attacks, led the victories on several worlds….it cant' be!"

"A ruse my son." B'taknor says stepping towards him. "A way to throw off the others while I remained in the Jedi Council and gathered information. Just like I did with you in helping you escape. Did you think I would let you get this far so easily?"

Jin Wan stands up again and keeps his hands ready to defend himself against B'taknor and the others closing in on him.

"What do you want of me!" So'bal shouts. "All these games, deaths, your twisted lies. Why are you keeping me here!"

"Don' t you know?" The horned Jedi pauses in his steps. "You are the key to our whole resistance. Jin Wan So'bal…you are the one that gave the others and I this inspiration. To follow the true path…to become one in the Force."

"What? You're insane! All of you! I did no such thing!"

"You are stronger are you not?" B'taknor inquires. "You left the Order to search for a greater purpose…to become whole again. And when you returned, you were more powerful then any Jedi had sensed before. You had clarity, harmony and had become more in tune with the Force the I could ever dream of."

"I was young and foolish." So'bal shakes his head negatively. "I gave in to temptation and learned from my mistakes. The only reason why I was more focused and stronger in the Force was because I returned to my senses. The Jedi are guardians of Peace and Justice, we serve the will of the Force not the other way round!"

"You are wrong my friend." The multi-horn Jedi Master glares. "I could feel the change in you…the Force is to be used to do our bidding, no longer to be slaves to its predetermined fate…but to be masters of our own destiny. And that…" The elder being points at him. " That is the true nature of the Force!"

Jin Wan looks up at Oberon who bows his head away from the man, So'bal can clearly see the corruption that has taken over this group and now arches his back in defiance.

"You're no better then the damn Sith!" He bitterly states. "I will not join you…ever!"

B'taknor blinks his eyes slowly and nods to the others standing near him. Two of the white-cloaked followers grab So'bal's arms and force him to the middle of the room where the horned Jedi Master returns too.

"Then I guess we will see just how strong you are…won't we?" B'taknor says as he looks back at So'bal.

A clap of his hands sends the two white robed Jedi away from holding So'bal and another pair come walking into the room. Both are very tall and wearing the same robes as the others and the white masks. As the gray multi-horned Jedi Master rises up using powers, he gestures to the two tall followers to advance on the lone Jedi below. Switching on their lightsabers at the same time, they begin to twirl them about with great skill and fast motion.

"Guess that means I'm not getting out of here too soon." Jin Wan quips to himself as he prepares to defend himself.


	14. Chapter 14

"Guess that means I'm not getting out of here too soon." Jin Wan quips to himself as he prepares to defend himself.

As the two tall White robed Jedi come closer with their spinning blades, So'bal keeps a sharp look out around him to see where he is moving. Without a lightsaber in his hand, he feels ultimately vulnerable. B'taknor joins Oberon on the balcony and watch the fight from a high distance. The other followers move their heads as they follow the three pacing around, So'bal trying to stay out of the reach and the other two swinging their lightsabers in an almost taunting manner. Keeping a sharp eye on their movements and getting a feel for his surroundings, the Jedi Master keeps his hands out in a defensive posture. The two white masked Jedi strike out against him as they simultaneously bring their lighsabers at him. So'bal back flips out of the way and returns to his feet as he once again faces them prepared for another attempt. The two attackers look at one another and split apart in different directions, they now maneuver themselves on opposite ends of the lone Jedi Master who tries to keep focused on them both.

Oberon and B'taknor watch the fight from their balcony as they watch Jin Wan carefully while he continually dodges the two attackers lightsaber swings.

"This isn't a fair fight my Master." Oberon says with concern.

"Survival depends on a Jedi's use of the Force, my friend." B'taknor simply replies. "A lightsaber alone does not a Jedi make. His strength in the Force will defeat them…you will see."

"What if you are wrong?" The camel-faced alien creature questions. "What if he isn't as strong as you say? He'll be killed by those two…and all our faith will be in doubt."

"You sound as if you hope for that Oberon?" B'taknor glares at him. "Are you losing your faith as well? Or shall I test your prowess like his to make sure?"

Oberon quickly bows in shame.

"No my Master. Forgive me for saying such things…my faith lies with you completely."

"Good." B'taknor says continuing to watch the battle below. "Now then, watch your old student's lightsaber technique and see what he has learned. The Force is strong with him, it will do his bidding to win this day…you will see."

Oberon looks down at Jin Wan clashing swords with the speedy twosome as he narrowly escapes the combined efforts they try against him. So'bal is fighting for his life as he feels the constant warnings of the Force of the unpredictable moves from the two white robed followers. He knows there is something wrong with them, they don't have an ora of energy that most living beings would have. Infact, he's never encountered any creature that doesn't create some sort of passing thought or feeling in a life or death struggle. That's when it dawned on him. Eyes wide with realization and anger at the thought that any Jedi would go so far. As one of the two came close to him and tried to take off his head, So'bal lashes out with all of his rage and slices off the arm of the fighter.

Both B'Taknor and Oberon stand amazed at his ability to harm the opponent. Oberon glares at the multi-horned being as he notices him smile with delight.

"Now do you believe?" B'Taknor continues to chuckle.

Jin Wan looks at the arm twitching on the ground below, the wound is not cauterized, but ripped apart and flashing with sparks and heated metal. All his fears were correct.

"A droid!" He gasps.

The white robed Robot now stands up again with the arm now gone, it returns back to the other standing near by, as they look above to B'Taknor for instructions. The gruff Jedi Master holds out his and for a pause in the battle, Jin Wan looking shocked and full of anger, shouts at them above as he turns off his lightsaber.

"Thinking droids!" He howls at the two men standing on the balcony. "How dare you create such abominations! You know this goes against all codes of the Jedi…the Republic has laws against it…and the Sith…even the Sith wouldn't dare use droids that could out think them!"

"Calm yourself Jin Wan." Oberon says holding out his hand.

"I will not! I will not be calm about this!" So'bal continues to scream. "You full well know that if droids start to think, we'd all become replaced or overrun by them!"

"And yet my young friend…" The gray-horned leader smirks. "You managed to out wit your opponent and tore his limb off. Droids have no emotion, no feelings, nothing to give the Force any indication of a coming strike…because we have given them thought, creative patterns, the ability to calculate on their own; decisions are far to sudden for the Force to know what is going to happen."

B'Taknor points down at Jin Wan who continues to scowl at him and smirks even wider.

"But you…you have taken control of the Force and guided it to do your bidding. You are the one wielding the sword and telling the midi-chlorians how to defeat them. That rush of anger, that build up of hate…that fear of death. Its what the Jedi Order has long hidden from us all…that with the good, the darkside must also be strong within us."

"What?" So'bal questions as he watches the rest of the coliseum patrons hold out their right hands with palms facing out and beginning to chant out his name.

"So'bal, So'bal, So'bal" They all speak in unison over and over again.

The chants grow louder and louder, it now makes him hold his head in a wave of emotional confusion and knees to the ground cradling his head.

"What are you teaching these young ones B'Taknor!" He growls up at him. "You've twisted the meaning of the Force and corrupted it with falsehood…with me as your example…but I'm not one of you! I'm nothing at all like you!"

The chanting still continues to grow as the leader of the rebellious Jedi keeps his eyes focused on the tormented man below.

"Exactly So'bal. Exactly." He states. "You are nothing like any of us. Because it is you…not your Padawan…that has come to bring the balance of the Force once again."

Jin Wan can't believe the madness that B'Taknor is creating upon him, the chanting is splitting his head as he curls up into a ball and shouts for them all to be quiet. Oberon looks on to his former student with great sympathy in his eyes as he watches the man whimper from the overwhelming energy of B'Taknor's followers using the Force to subdue him.

"We must stop this my Master." The camel-faced ex-Jedi Master says to B'Taknor. "He's not strong enough to deal with this right now."

The horned leader purses his lips and nods in agreement with him.

"He has been in need of some proper care. Yes…you are right my friend."

B'Taknor signals the two white masked droids. The pair walks over and lifts up Jin Wan So'bal as he slowly faints from being overcome by the large group's use of the Force on him.

"Take him to his new cell." The leader instructs them. "We will retrain him into one of us again. He is our key to creating a new Order."

The Droids nod in acknowledgement and drag him out of the room as the others still chant away. Oberon rubs his whisp of a beard in thought as he listens to B'Taknor join in with the group. Doubt now seems to creep into the old Jedi instructor's mind as he feels pity for his former student being brought into this new rising order of Jedi.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Naboo

Nevari stands in front of a window with a new pair of legs that are covered by his regular clothes. The sun beings to sink into the dusty lavender sky in the distance. The sounds of various animals of the wild, outlying forest of Naboo, cry out as the day ends. The light of the dimming orange sun streaks through the massive bedroom window and fills the entire room with an ominous gloom. Nevari's face is full of healing cuts and his face slightly pale from the loss of blood during his ordeal. The sound of the palace's doctor coughing behind him makes him turn around to see the old man smiling. The various medical droids and equipment now leaving the room makes the boy sigh with relief that it's all over.

"Those legs should do the trick I think?" The old doctor continues to grin as he hands the last Droid the towel he was wiping his hands with. "Just don't over do yourself for a few days…get use to how they feel…but bare in mind that this doesn't make you superhuman or anything. Right?"

"Thank you sir." The teenage boy bows. "I'll take good care of them, I promise."

"We'll you'd better." The doctor chuckles. "I crafted those things myself for you. The last human crafted pair of limbs this side of the galaxy."

As the old man coughs again, Nevari gives him a smile and nods to him in thanks. Just as the Doctor leaves the room with his assistant droid, Yoda and Tinara walk into the room together.

"Much better you seem to be." The small green Padawan giggles. "On your feet again, hm?"

"Yes." The young man smiles at him. "They feel somewhat…strange."

"It will take you time to adjust to them." Tinara now says as she too eyes the boy's new limbs. "But they look generally very well constructed. Can you walk alright with them?"

Nevari takes a few steps over and wobbles about with his arms. He feels as if he's going to fall, but the legs remain stable as he continues to try them out. Yoda laughs in his childish manner as he watches Nevari wave his arms as if he's trying to balance on a wire; even the young man himself takes a moment to share in the humor.

"I sure hope I don't keep doing that all the time." Nevari giggles. "It would be embarrassing for a Jedi…"

"So." Yoda says as his laughter dies down. "Again a Jedi you are? Servant of Oberon you are not?"

Nevari stops his laughing and lower his head in shame as Yoda's question makes him realize his error.

"I can see my Master….Oberon…lied to me. I can't undo the terrible things I've done against the Jedi Order."

Yoda nods as he sees the young man finally coming back to his senses, Nevari's look of regret is all the small Padawan child needs to realize he's switched back to they're side.

"Actually…" Nevari breathes out. "It's hard to know what is good and what is not anymore. Everything has become so blurred…all those friends and former teachers I've killed. How can you bear to look upon me Yoda?"

The small green boy walks up to the young man and holds his right hand gently, with a compassionate look; the child pats the hand and looks up at him.

"Long have we fought, long have we killed one another, but through the Force…we shall heal."

"I know those words." Nevari utters as he looks at him in thought.

"As well you should." Yoda nods. "Taught it was to all younglings who begin training. Ancient wisdom it was of the old Jedi who fought each other long ago. Repeating mistakes we are all doing. Remembered those words I have…"

"Yes…you're right." The young man says as he looks over at Tinara gazing at him. "We lost sight of our past and fighting a war that echoes of those times again. Sith have returned…and we are all blind to it all."

Yoda looks at Nevari curiously as he turns his head to look back at Tinara. She has kept her eyes fixed on the young man as well and quickly glances away when she notices the small Padawan boy gazing in her direction. Yoda squints with puzzlement over the meaning of the two giving each other such stern looks. He would like to probe her mind with the Force and try to get a sense what is happening, but remembers the words of his Master about letting those keep thoughts and feelings to themselves. Tinara is holding something back, he knows that to be true, but rather then taking it out of her mind he's more willing to allow her to explain when the time comes.

"I think we should get going don't you?" Tinara soon says to Yoda.

"Hm?" The young boy says as he snaps out of his thought. "Oh, yes…yes. Tinara will take you in her ship and I will go in…"

"NO!" Nevari suddenly interrupts. "I mean…I'd much rather ride with you Yoda. Or maybe you could go with her and I can fly your ship?"

Tinara looks at him with wide eyes and then gives a coy glance at the small Padawan child.

"Maybe he's afraid I'll bite?" She quips.

Yoda peers at her again and rubs his short crop of hair.

"Trust you I do not Nevari, to pilot a ship alone. To come with me would be better, but why do you not go with Tinara?"

"I don't trust her." He says in earnest. "Just as I'm sure she doesn't trust me."

"Why don't we all go in my ship then?" Tinara starts to say in a cheerful manner. "We'll track down Master Jin Wan together then?"

The young Padawan boy gives a look of confusion as he struggles to think of what to do.

"Leave the Jedi Fighter behind I cannot…" He sighs. "Back to Coruscant it must be taken."

"There you see?" Tinara states to Nevari. "Yoda has to ride his ship back personally, you can come with me…I'll take good care of you."

The young man asserts himself again to Yoda as he looks down at him with a serious gaze.

"Please Yoda, I insist you stay with me. I will give you the full location of Oberon's whereabouts, just don't leave her alone with me."

Yoda begins to laugh at Nevari, the worry in his eyes reminds the small Padawan of a youngling clinging to a parent or Jedi guardian when their frightened. The absurd request makes the small green boy nod in agreement and humors his friend.

"Very well, since you are so _threatened_ by poor Tinara….then leave it here I shall. Together in her ship we will go."

The young man gives a sigh of relief and bows to Yoda. But Yoda himself cannot stop giggling at the thought of his request and looks over at the female captain.

"Mind do you if travel we all go?" He asks with a wink to her.

"No." She states with a smirk now growing. "No of course not. The more the merrier."

As Yoda continues to giggle and leave the room, Tinara quickly comes to the side of Nevari and whispers in his ear.

"You might escape death by my hand…but who's to say you Master won't send another to finish you off!"

"Don't threaten me Tinara." The young man sneers at her. "Your good friend Yoda might hear you with those ears of his. And you wouldn't want that to happen?" He turns to her face and stares right into her eyes. "Now would you?"

The woman backs away from him and gives him a back handed slap across the cheek. Nevari quickly looks back at her as she points to him.

"You're lucky this is all I'm giving you. If I had my way…I'd shoot you right here, right now."

The two suddenly hear Yoda hollering at them from down the hall.

"Come! Come!"

"After you…Jedi." Tinara gestures to the exit at Nevari.

The young man wipes his cheek and storms out of the room with Tinara quickly following behind him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hijarna.

Back in yet another cave cell, Jin Wan So'bal tries to recover from his ordeal as he awakes. But as he opens his eyes, he is shocked to see himself floating in mid-air with his hands and legs bound together with energy binds. Desperately he tries to use the Force to unlock them, but seems unable to command his powers to do his bidding. Still he tries over and over to summon the Force, but finds nothing to center on as he hovers in the room. The great light from the floor seems to nearly blind him as he looks down to study it. The metallic object is well constructed and very powerful, a Jedi made device to be sure he thinks to himself. But just as he one last time to pry the bonds out of his hands, the prison door opens up and Oberon steps in.

"What have you done to me?" So'bal shouts.

"Ah good, my old pupil. You finally have awoke. The time has come to purge you of all the Council's lies and re-educate you on being a true Jedi Knight."

"This is not the way Oberon." Jin Wan growls. "What is this thing I'm in?"

"There's no technical name for it…just something we've built to hinder your escape attempts. Think of it as a much larger version of the small devices you've been using to suppress our Jedi brother's minds."

"This is nothing like those devices…they were meant as a means of suppressing the mind not to the level of imprisonment like this!"

Oberon walks around the hovering man and folds his hands together.

"As much as I would love to debate that fact with you, there isn't the time. If you do not join us Jin Wan…then my master will surely kill you."

So'bal's eyes widen further as he watches the old camel-faced Jedi come full circle to face him after that statement.

"Me? But I thought I was his salvation…the one he looked up to and started this rebellion in my truth?"

"But you don't believe in what we say." Oberon quickly replies back. "Your mind is so warped by the council that you've totally lost your way in the Force. You came back stronger, with greater focus then any Jedi master I have ever seen…there was…"

Oberon pauses in his words as he struggles to reveal the truth to the imprisoned man. But Jin Wan's curiosity made him wonder.

"Was what?" So'bal inquires. "What did you think I had that would warrant all this my old friend?"

Oberon gave a sigh as he finally confessed to him.

"There was a darkness in you. A tremor in the Force that surrounded you…more like…shrouded you in the Darkside."

"What?" Jin Wan gasps in horror. "Impossible."

"What did you do Jin Wan?" Oberon asks in a raised voice and with a crazed glare. "How did you achieve this harmony? There is such a steady feeling in you that it baffles the council and my master to no end. Where did you go all this time? What did you find that others could not?"

So'bal continued to hover about and darted his eyes about in thought. He could see that it was driving the man literally out of his mind as to how he managed to be at peace in the Force. Jin Wan wasn't sure why they all felt that this was so bizarre, or the fact that he had become the center of all their new found faith, of the dark and the light side of the Force. Still he could see Oberon wasn't going to leave unless he gave him a clear answer. So'bal looked up at the followers guarding the prison cell entrance and motioned his head for them to be excused. Oberon understood his action and turned to give the order himself.

"Leave us. Let no one enter without my permission."

The two rebel Jedi bowed at his command and shut the door as they left the room. Oberon walked over to a bench that was carved out of the wall and sat down as he listened to Jin Wan explain.

"You think there is a great secret out there, something that has given me greater power and now you want it for yourself."

Oberon nods.

"Well here's the truth for you then." Jin Wan laughs as he shakes his head in disbelief. "There is nothing but the Force itself."

"I…I don't understand." The camel-faced Jedi glares. "What do you mean by that?"

"The secret?" Jin Wan snickers. "There is no secret…no greater power…no melding of the Darkside to the good. You've been led by the ravings of a madman telling you that by using the Darkside to become whole will make you one with the Force. That is just not so."

"Ah!" The elder says rising from his seat. "But you don't deny there isn't one Force."

"Of course not." Jin Wan admits. "There is only the Force. But using the darkside of it will not make you a better Jedi. Infact…using it will make you a servant of evil only."

"Lies!" Oberon shouts as he steps over to the device and presses a button.

The machine begins to pulsate energy into So'bal, electrical bolts ravage his body with such pain that Jin Wan can't help but cry out in torment.

"How can you tell me such bold lies in your position?" The elder speaks bitterly to him. "The Darkside is within you So'bal…I see it so clearly. Why can you not?"

As the electricity dies down, So'bal manages to catch his breath again and stares back with anger.

"The Darkside…there is no darkside!"

"Oh but there is…" Oberon chuckles. "The anger you feel right now is swelling in you. Hate is giving you such strength…I feel it…I feel it within you. It gives you focus."

So'bal's eyes suddenly weaken as he becomes aware that Oberon is telling the truth. The anger was strong with him, the pain was giving him reason to hate, and the absolute feeling of wanting to kill Oberon was in his mind. He closed his eyes in shame. A Jedi Master giving in to his emotions, his feelings, the very thing any Jedi was to purge if they were to be one with the Force. And yet, he opened his eyes in a moment of clarity. He looked upon Oberon as if to see past him, he knew what his old friend was trying to do and uttered the very nature of what this old mentor was becoming.

"Sith." Jin Wan spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" Oberon glances.

"You're a Sith."

"I am no such thing."

"But you are." The young man says back with a look of pity. "All this time, you've been becoming darker and darker. You've killed, you've used the Force for your own bidding, and you've used it to control others. The Jedi you once were is gone…and now you're trying to bring it out of me to turn to the Darkside."

"Stop it So'bal!" Oberon shouts as he turns away in disgust. "I'm only seeking balance, to serve the Force in a perfect harmonious form. Where both the good and the dark are one and the same. Making the Jedi Order pure and bringing peace to the galaxy!"

"No." So'bal interrupts. "You're tearing the galaxy apart and bringing the Order into chaos…into a perfect Sith Order."

"Sith do not exist!" Oberon shouts at him as he points violently. "They died! A thousand years and long gone from our galaxy. We killed them all…we slaughtered them….we wiped them all out from existence!"

"Did we?"

Oberon stops pointing at him as he looks upon his hands as they tremble from sheer anger. Taking a moment to compose himself, the camel-faced ex-Jedi instructor rubbed his hands to bring about calm.

"You know…" Jin Wan begins to speak again. "It's very hard in our time to know just what is right and what is wrong anymore. In the days of the Sith, we had such clearly defined enemies. We knew they had to be stopped and did what was necessary to end their evil once and for all. But now the Jedi Order has become confused, unfocused, lost if you will. The harmony we think should be brought back isn't within the Force…but with ourselves."

Oberon turns around with a surprised gaze. Such wisdom in the young man's voice made him think of the times when he was just a young Padawan learner. He could feel the darkness subside in both Jin Wan and himself as words continued.

"Perhaps I did omit certain details of my days beyond the Temple. I was in search of truth just as many had craved. Studying in the ancient texts, trying to meditate and use the Force to reach enlightenment…but I had to explore our past first hand. Visit our diverse culture and heritage...get a sense of what it truly meant to be a Jedi. Along the way I got into trouble, had adventures and maybe saw first hand just how others live beyond Coruscant."

"Yes…" Oberon began say as tears formed in his eyes. "That is how you became so powerful…to live for yourself and not in the Force."

"You've got it all wrong." Jin Wan sighs as he shakes his head. "And so did I. I saw something that truly opened my eyes and made me realize that my gift of the Force was meant to serve its will. That I am insignificant next to its great beauty and power that it possesses. The Force is all things and in all life imaginable."

As Oberon kneels before Jin Wan, he gives him a curious look as he hangs on his every word.

"Free me from my bonds. And I will take you to the place I discovered…" So'bal smiles at him. "A hidden planet that will give you the insight just as it did me."

"I…I can't let you go." The elder Jedi finally answers. "My master would never let you…"

So'bal leans in as much as he can to him.

"Your master is going down a path that was not meant for Jedi to follow. Let me go…"

"No…no….I….I can't." Oberon stutters. "You're trying to deceive me."

"Listen to me Oberon…"

"NO!" The elder shouts, as he stands defiant. "I will not listen!"

Oberon runs to the door and pounds on it. Looking back at Jin Wan with confusion, he exits out as the followers open it up for him. So'bal lets out a quiet sigh and continues to hang in the energy field helpless.


	15. Chapter 15

The Razorclaw rises beyond the planet of Naboo and fires its thrusters to propel away at high speed. Soaring away into deep space, the small, but maneuverable ship rolls slightly to the left as it heads for its new destination. Inside the vessel both Tinara and her furry co-pilot Mort work the controls and make their calculations for hyperspace. Sitting behind her in the passenger seat, Yoda gazes at everything she does with a happy grin. It had been a long time since he was in this ship. A fond memory of their first meeting and the rush of adventure he got from watching her pilot the craft with quick reflexes. Mort was also highly skilled, the ever silent partner that managed to work various controls as he kept all of his multi-black bug eyes watching each monitor. The boy let out a low sigh of joy of being back in this ship again.

"How long will it be before we can make the jump Mort?" Tinara questions as she keeps focused on the steering.

The creature scratches his head and speaks to her in his alien language that only she seems to understand. A clicking, low squeaking grunt of a voice that has a tone of frustration in it.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She says turning to look back at him. "I told you to have it ready before we left."

Mort just pounded on the console and bitterly argues with her again.

"Don't give me that!" She moans. "You're the expert at dodging the asteroid belt around the outer region. You never had trouble with it before…"

Mort just gave a sigh and shook his head negatively. Tinara rolls her eyes and spins her chair to direct herself at him.

"Look I know it was short notice and I'm sorry. I've been meaning to replace that navcomputer with an upgrade, but right now you're calculations are next to the best thing. You're the brains remember…so figure it out."

Mort just gives another long sigh and begins to work the controls again. Yoda was never really sure where this species was from; to his knowledge he's never seen the like. But then again, many could be said about his own origin. An orphan of some unknown, extinct race lost deep in the heart of the galaxy. Perhaps there were many worlds that shared the same fate as his.

Tinara turned to him and gave a beaming smile.

"Come on lil' Jedi, lets see how your new friend is doing back there."

Yoda nodded with joy and took her hand into his as he lead the way. As Tinara gave a quaint laugh at his youthful excitement, Mort quickly turned to her and spoke in a low tone. As Yoda was tugging away at her to follow, her eyes began to dim from the joyful state to that of a serious nature. Mort and Tinara locked in gazes, she gave a slight pat to him with her other free hand and smirked at him.

"We'll deal with that when we come to it my friend. For now…just get those jump co-ordinates and get us there quickly."

•••••••••••••••••••••

Sitting alone in the back of the Razorclaw, young Nevari stares at his new mechanical legs and curls them tight to his chest as he leans in to rest on them. His mind is racing with all that has happened. The seat is full of stitched repairs to the fabric; each color is different in look and texture as he studies it. Everywhere in the back of the ship is full of patched steel, scratched floor grates and loose wire and chains dangling about the room. It was a gritty and less then clean environment to be resting in. Still his mind wandered about what would happen if Master Oberon caught him aiding the enemy.

The joint corridor door opens up suddenly and Yoda rushes in with Tinara in his hand.

"Slow down lil' man!" She laughs. "You're pulling too tight on my arm."

"So what's the situation Yoda?" Nevari asks as the boy flops beside him.

"Situation…situation…" The child mimics. "To rescue my master we are…that is the situation."

"I mean the Jedi Council…" He asks him again taking down his legs. "Did you give them the location? Are they on their way?"

Tinara lets go of the young child's hand and leans against the wall of the ship as she stares opposite to Nevari. The young man keeps his attention focused on Yoda as he waits for an answer.

"Told them I did. Before take off of Naboo." The green Padawan nods.

"And?" Nevari continues to ask.

"Arrive they will, but not before us. Closer we are to the outlying system…faster ship we have as well."

"They must be there when we arrive…" The young man says in a frantic mumble. "They must."

Yoda's smile soon gives way to his look of concern as he notices Nevari's impatience.

"They will be. They will be." He simply states.

As Nevari looks up at Tinara staring directly at him. He gives a slight gulp and his eyes grow wide with a nervous panic.

"This whole thing must stop…it must…or it could mean the end of the Jedi Order."

Tinara remains in her locked gaze with him; one hand now slips down to her side arm near her hip and taps the blaster lightly. He knows she's got it in for him, but as long as Yoda is around, he's safe…if only for the moment. Hard to believe he's afraid of her, with all the killing he's done and with the strength of the Force behind him. Still he can feel the danger that lurks around her, something that gives him pause and doubt to his ability to better her. Having witnessed her taking out a Sith Lord in a few shots, he knows her accuracy is one not to be tested, not even with the Force guiding him.

"Then I guess it's lucky for you I was close by." She replies to Nevari. "Funny on how you switched sides all of a sudden."

Yoda glances back at her as if to disapprove of that remark and turns back to smile at the nervous looking young man.

"Clear his mind has become. Thinking more rationally he is."

"I feel the Force…it has shown me the way." Nevari says to him.

"All Jedi must…" The green Padawan nods. "With feelings the Force must be used, my master has said. Better to understand it, better to hear the will of the Force and not cloud thoughts it will."

Tinara was very impressed with Yoda. She let go of her weapon and teased the boy's hair playfully. Like a proud mother, she gave a pleased sigh and smiled as she took note that he was growing up. This small child she once met, a friend she had come to respect, was turning out to be a wise sole. She soon stopped touching his head and slowly retracted her hand. Her eyes gave away the weakness of knowing she was getting too attached again. Without saying a word, she left the room and headed back to the cockpit. Yoda turned his head away as the door closed; he could feel something, a slight tremor in the Force. A small glint of warning that gave him a moment of hesitation, as he rubbed his head and gave a confused look, Nevari broke his concentration as he spoke again.

"Master Jin Wan So'bal has taught you well, Padawan. He sounds like a better Master then mine ever was."

"Oberon…" Yoda glances up. "Still a good teacher he is, but twisted in his view of things. Certain point of views they are."

"A certain point of view?" Nevari questions. "What does that mean?"

"Noticed I have, the way Jedi Council and the Rebel faction view the Force. Questioned it I have in past, different answers given there always were, but always right in their minds they think."

The young friend leans closer to the table and rests his chin onto his folded arms.

"Yes. Yes that's been the problem. The Padawan Learners would always share what their masters had taught them, and found out that many of them had very different opinions about what was truly the nature of the Force. We became so confused on the matter, that is…until Oberon began to speak."

Yoda watched the boy get up and pace in the room as he continued to share his thought.

"He knew we were lost and wanted us to focus on one thing. One thing that would bring us all back to a united harmony. He told us the only way to balance the Force was to embrace the dark with the good, to merge the two and make it a singular voice of the Midi-chlorians. One voice, one mind, one Force."

The small green pointy-eared Padawan stoked his chin and shook his head negatively.

"But his view this is too. Balance, my master says, comes from sharing and learning with each other. Lost the Jedi have become…too many minds thinking about what is best for the Force, but not feeling the will of the Force."

Nevari agrees and sits back down beside him rubbing his shoulder.

"All this time, I thought you and your Master were in the wrong. What a fool we've all been. Had Jin Wan So'bal returned back with this wisdom during our confusion, I'm sure things would have been different. Now….now it's too late."

Yoda gives a laugh, jumps on the table and raises his arms.

"Never to late it is! Go we will, rescue my Master and return home to share this knowledge with all Jedi. Stop the confusion it will and bring peace back to the order!"

Nevari laughs at the antics of this young one and joins him on the table as they both dance on it with joy.

"You and me Yoda! Together we will save the Order!"

As the two boys laugh away and jump around on the small aged metal table, it soon gives a sound of creaking and quickly collapses under them. They drop to the ground and let out a unified grunt in pain.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Coruscant

Rising from the planet, a large group of Jedi Fighters and borrowed Republic Carriers with more members on board leave world and head out into open space. Inside the closest Carrier, Jedi Master Fentaos, an olive skinned middle-aged man stands behind two of the younger Knights piloting the craft with his arms placed inside his sleeves. As he watches the mass of ships moving past the window in front, a faint holographic image appears blocking his view.

"Master Zen'tauk!" He gasps with concerned surprise. "You should be resting."

"Make haste Fentaos…I feel..." The frail old man takes a moment to cough violently and sucks back the air to gain control of his voice. "I feel our young Padawan Yoda will be in need of our Jedi sooner then expected."

"Master?" The man inquires back. "I've felt no warning."

The old man coughs again and even holds out his hand to make Fentaos wait before he speaks again.

"A tremor in the Force…I felt it. Just before you left, I sensed a great disturbance…they will be out numbered and in peril. Go…quickly….speed is of the up most import…import…."

The old man wildly coughs with a shrill of pain in his actions. The holographic image instantly shuts off as it becomes too much for Zen'tauk to even speak anymore. Fentaos nods to the awaiting pilot looking back as a signal to do as the old master instructed.

"Prepare for lightspeed." He commands.

Rushing over to his awaiting chair and griping the arm rests tightly. The Jedi Master gives one last look at the stars around him and closes his eyes.

"Lightspeed calculations ready sir." The pilot states to him.

"Execute, all crafts….on my mark….now!"

The sound of the engines building up energy quickly snaps as the entire fleet stretches and zips into hyperspace. Like a flock of birds all diving into the night sky at once, the ships are gone in an instant, leaving nothing but the star filled space they once occupied.

••••••••••••••••••••

Hijarna.

Still hovering in his bonds below in his cavern prison, Jin Wan So'bal hangs his head as he tries to focus in the Force to free himself. Struggling with all his might, he reaches a breaking point and gasps with defeat. The energy masks the Force to be heard and So'bal is not strong enough to keep calling out to it, the strain on him as been too much. But as he lets go trying to free himself, the prison door opens again. Looking up, he notices Oberon stepping inside once more, calm and collected since their last words, but with a serious gaze directed at the Jedi Master.

"The time has come Jin Wan. You will join our rebellion and become the greater good for all in the Order."

"Please Oberon…" So'bal whispers to him with care. "Come with me…I'll show you what I've…."

Suddenly, the multi-horned leader B'Taknor steps into the prison. His appearance causes the Jedi Master to silence himself. A strange smile on the being's face makes So'bal give a curious glance. B'Taknor steps closer to him in slow steps and eyes him with the smile still in full.

"Brother Jedi." He chuckles. "Oberon was most upset with your words and caused him much doubt that clouded his thoughts to me. I for one had to see that even now you are still trying to use your influence to disrupt the harmony I am trying to create here."

"Harmony? HA!" So'bal laughs out loud. "There's nothing I've seen of any evidence of that."

B'Taknor leans in and grabs So'bal in the face. His hand squeezes his cheeks and forces the man to keep his eyes on him.

"Why do you fight me? Why do you deny the destiny of the true Force? You should be with me my brother. Can't you see that our kind is on the verge of extinction? Hm? That we've become too over confident and distant that we no longer have focus in our lives. I want you by my side So'bal…I need to have you with me to show the others the one Force that guides us all."

Jin Wan tries hard to answer back as the tightness of the being's grip keeps his face contorted.

"What you want is chaos…" So'bal manages to sputter out. "Unbalance….these things are disruptions in the Force. In the end…it will make us as corrupt as the Sith!"

Letting go of him, B'Taknor paces around the hovering man and shrugs his shoulders.

"Sith? What of the Sith? They don't exist any longer thanks to us…their time in the galaxy is over. But in doing so, we've created an imbalance...made one side too strong and now we are paying for that by becoming lost in our way. You say we will be corrupt as them? I say we are already corrupted, we've been so since their presence was wiped out long ago."

As he finally comes back to face Jin Wan, the imprisoned Jedi Master continues to have a puzzled look and watches the multi-horned being smile again.

"The only way to correct that balance, to bring about harmony is to embrace both the dark and the good. One Force, one vision, one absolute power over all life. And if you will not join us willingly…then I'll just have to correct your point of view to fit ours."

Oberon bows his face away from looking at Jin Wan, who tries to stare back at the camel faced former Jedi instructor after hearing B'Taknor's monologue. He knows there is no hope of him ever leaving, that he's going to be subjected to something horrible. But as he gazes back at the grey horned being, he shakes his head with disgust.

"I am so sorry for you my friend." So'bal sighs. "That it should come to this."

B'Taknor's eyes flare as he realizes that Jin Wan knows what is about to happen next. But rather then stretch out the moment any longer with more long-winded speeches, the being snaps his fingers loudly. The two white masked Jedi Droids come walking in and stand at either side of the leader.

"Then it is time to begin…time for you to become…one with us."

The droids raise their arms and open the coverings on them. Extra thin limbs with various devices and cutting utensils spring out and activate as they slowly move in on him.

So'bal prepares for the worst as he holds his head back in a proud fashion.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Just beyond the planet, speeding out of hyperdrive, the Razorclaw zooms past the furthest moon and races in on normal thrust. Inside the cockpit, Tinara and Mort operate the craft while Yoda and Nevari sit in the chairs behind them with a nervously worried expression.

"We'll come in on the far side of the planet and make our way to the location." Tinara says to Yoda. "It should provide us with some stealth before they detect us."

Yoda nods in agreement, but Nevari stares at the back of the woman pilot's head, as he knows that's a lie. She's been here before, nobody is expecting her not to come, she's an ally of the rebels and probably leading poor Yoda into a trap.

"I disagree." Nevari states. "I think we should enter in full throttle and let them know we're here."

Tinara looks back at him and scowls.

"No. I said we're going in on the far side and then we'll land."

"Why do you want us to do that Tinara?" He bitterly hisses back. "Why not just land us down and let them see us coming?"

"Because we're trying to not to get caught…ok?"

"Don't lie to him anymore Tinara." The boy now says folding his arms. "The ruse is over and I'm not letting this go further anymore."

Yoda looks up at him and back at Tinara.

"Speak of what does he mean?"

"Nothing…he just doesn't trust me is all." She growls as she spins back to the controls. "He never has…that's why he's being a jerk."

"Has?" Yoda questions. "Met before have you?"

"We sure have." Nevari muses sarcastically. "We're good ol' friends…huh Tinara?"

"Shut your mouth you brat!" Tinara screams to him with anger as she turns to give him a back handed slap.

Mort quickly addresses her attention by shouting and pointing at a flashing light on the right side of her controls.

"What now?" She grunts.

As she looks on the monitor and reads the information, she gives look out on the left side of the cockpit window.

"They're here!" She shouts.

"We know." Nevari grins.

Out of the darkness of space, the first wave of the Jedi armada comes out of lightspeed and flies towards the planet. Both Yoda and Nevari give a loud cheer and a high five to one another as they see the fighters gliding past them and entering the world's atmosphere.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Droids continue to come closer to Jin Wan's face with their many devices and soon cause the man to twitch in a sweaty gaze of horror. But suddenly an alarm sounds throughout the caverns, a constant whine that shows a light blinking on and off in the outer corridor. B'Taknor and Oberon look about wildly, the two droids suddenly stop and fold the mini-arms back in as they two wonder at the commotion.

"What? What's happening Master?" Oberon shouts.

"The Jedi Order!" B'Taknor screams in anger. "They found our location!"

"And not a moment too soon." So'bal grins with relief.

B'Taknor snaps his fingers at the droids who quickly react and leave the room. The leader points at Oberon and growls at him.

"Take this Jedi to my ship…we're leaving and we'll finish converting him at another time."

"But Master…" Oberon panics. "How can we escape? We're not prepared, we don't all have Hyperdrive engines fixed yet on the fighters!"

"Trust me my friend." B'Taknor states as he leaves the room. "We've got help on the way."


	16. Chapter 16

Oberon looks over at So'bal with concern. He deactivates the energy field and lets Jin Wan drop to the ground. Taking hold of his arm he picks him up and begins to carry the weakened Jedi out of the prison.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

More Jedi fighters and ships begin to appear out of hyperspace, as they group with each others and begin to attack the surface of the planet. But, rising fast out of the atmosphere, the enemy rebellion fighters counter attack in full force. A confusion of ships now dance above the planet as they battle amongst each other. The larger ships continue their heavy barrage of missles to the surface, which strike the desolate rocky region causing it to quake from the destructive impacts. The Razorclaw lands on the far side of the canyon wall, a small outcropping from the caverns is used as a landing pad. Unknown to the others, except Nevari, she's used this landing area many times. The ramp lowers down as Yoda, Nevari and Tirana come running out of it.

"Stay with the ship!" Tinara screams at Mort looking at her through the cockpit window. "We won't be long…"

"Hurry…my Master in danger he is!" Yoda shouts running into the cavern depths with his lightsaber in hand.

Nevari follows him with every step, for a small boy, Yoda is incredibly fast in his pacing. The Force helps him to sprint beyond what he would normally do, like gliding on air, the boy is fast as the wind itself. Tirana is in awe of the Padawan, his quickness is a surprise to her, even when she notices that she's falling behind him and Nevari.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The inner caverns shake and rumble with the sound of Jedi bombardment. Each hit causes the rocks to shatter, dirt flying everywhere and corridors to collapse. As B'Taknor rushes along side his two robotic white warriors protecting him from the debris and falling rocks, he holds up a communicator and presses the button to speak.

"I thought you said you were coming to protect us?"

"We didn't expect them so soon…" A snobbish male voice answers back in the crackling radio transmission. "But have no fear….the Black Sun is here."

"Hold them off till I arrive."

"As you wish." The voice replies.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

As the space battle continues to rage above the planet, the sudden appearance of the massive Black Sun vessel streaks out of Hyperspace and engages the Jedi as well. The dark black cruiser nearly dwarfs the main Jedi fleet ships; its cannons unfold along the hull and instantly shower the area in streaks of massive laser fire. The Jedi were caught off guard by the ship and some of the small fighters perish from the deadly crossfire that now showers about.

Inside the massive black ship, Anako Sentoi sits in his comfortable leather-bound command chair on the bridge and sips from his small cup of tea.

"Signal the rebel Jedi that we are ready for docking…time to leave."

The officers near by nod as they obey his command. The bridge is rather sparse and yet very military looking. The window in front is massive and rounded to give a wide view. Control stations are on either side of Anako's chair and down below built into the floor is two circular stations where the dual pilots helm the ship. The interior of the ship's bridge is full of well-polished black paneling and grey metal; the typical color scheme of the Black Sun.

Outside the vessel, the Rebel Jedi being to retreat into the massive ship as it continues to provide cover fire for them all. Even though the other Jedi forces are still trying to prevent them from escape, other rebel fighters rising out of the planet hinder their efforts.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oberon carries So'bal though the cavern maze as he tries to catch up with B'Taknor and the others. The camel faced man finds it hard to lug Jin Wan through and breathes heavily as he holds on to him tight.

"I never knew how heavy you were my old student."

Jin Wan chuckles and gazes up at him.

"You can leave me here, I'll catch the next flight."

As they reach an opening in the narrow cave, a blast sends more debris down on top of them and causes Oberon to drop him. Jin Wan lets out a painful moan as rocks topple on him. Oberon quickly removes the small chunks of rubble and tries to pick him up again. Jin Wan suddenly leaps over the man and brings his arm around him in a chokehold. The camel faced Jedi gasps for breath as his former student keeps the lock on him tight.

"Now then Oberon…time to yield and surrender to the Council. This war is over."

"No…" The old man grunts. "Its not….you don't know how powerful B'Taknor is…."

"Powerful?" Jin Wan snickers. "His power will diminish as soon as the Order finishes him off here."

"You don't…you don't understand" The old man continues. "He has allies…high above the planet is a ship that belongs to the Black Sun."

So'bal's eyes dart in amazement. He couldn't believe his ears, the Black Sun was loyal to no one, and how could a group of former Jedi ever bring themselves to work with a ruthless crime syndicate like that?

"You have no choice but to let me go my boy…" Oberon gasps again. "Let me go or be prepared to face them as well."

Jin Wan pauses while he thinks for a second and then releases his hold on the old former Jedi Master.

"This is udder madness." So'bal breathes in contempt. "This is not the Jedi way at all…even if you are trying to be a new order, to involve a crime group like that is beyond evil!"

"They have their uses, where else were we to turn for getting supplies, ships and passage to planets without the council's knowledge." Oberon admits as he adjusts his neck.

"This isn't the way Oberon." Jin Wan pleads. "I've seen the path…the real path we should be on. And this is not it."

"What do you mean?" The old camel-faced Jedi inquires.

"Come with me. Let me show you something I've discovered."

"This mystery planet you mean….the one you trying to tell me about earlier." Oberon gazes at him.

"Yes." So'bal nods. "We'll take a ship, we'll leave all this behind and I will show you the reason why I was out there in the first place."

"You…you were tired of the Order. That's why you left."

"Not really…" Jin Wan says brushing his hair back. "I was on a mission. A mission that Master Daus sent me on in secret."

"What?" Oberon gasps. "What mission? You are trying to confuse me again So'bal!"

"No my old friend. I'm trying to make you see the light." Jin Wan spoke softly to him. "Come with me…I'll show you something that only he and I knew about."

Oberon looked deep into his eyes and could see the sincerity in them. So'bal was letting go of his hatred against him and trying to reach him with his feelings. The old man couldn't help but feel the trust returning between them, softness grew in his gaze back and stroked his chin in thought.

"Bring him!" A voice boomed from the other side of the room.

Both men turned to see B'Taknor waiting with the two white robed droids.

"Do not let him cloud your judgment my fellow brother. He's deceiving you and using the Force against you."

"Only a Sith would do that." So'bal sneered at the multi-horned creature. "I'm a Jedi…and the truth is what I speak."

"You're truth." B'Taknor scoffs. "Oberon…use the device…we'll keep him as a prisoner while we make for our escape."

Oberon bows obediently and takes out a small device that So'bal once used to immobilize rebel Jedi to take back to Coruscant. The old man gave a deep sigh and came close to his face as he placed it on his forehead.

"I'm sorry my friend. But we'll have to take that trip another time."

As the device activates, So'bal convulses and goes limp in Oberon's arms. As the old camel-faced man glared up at his leader, the multi-horned being smirked back at him and signaled the two droids to carry So'bal.


End file.
